Different worlds
by Multiverse walker
Summary: Jaune wasn't really someone who was respected in Beacon, neither by his classmates nor by others and he knows that. So when NPR and RWBY get transported to a place where they can see different worlds while Jaune is lost, they take the chance to both know him better and change their future. Summary may change. Rated M, just in case. Cover art by dishwasher1910.
1. The Watcher

**Alright. I have seen many RWBY react fanfics and many of them were good, some were focused on dark and depressing like Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh's Remnants of Dimensions, some authors had shown multiple possible futures like BookishTen8, animegamer98, SGArkosfan and some others. Some were not so serious like Aravas' library fanfic and some did reactions to their own fanfic like how Gravenimage and warrior of six blades are writing RWBY reacts to RH. I read all of them and saw how even LordHellPhoenix and NigmaShady wrote one and their fanfics are really good. If any of you are reding this, know that you all inspired me to write this fanfic.**

**And after some thinking I decided to make my own react fanfic. Although, when I think about it, I am already writing a multiverse-based fanfic, then again it is a Fairy Tail fanfic. Not a RWBY one. This is more of an experiment to see how I would do.**

**Also, thanks to the author shadowgumballofdeath for starting this trend and shout out to King-Mac-11 and JC of the Corn for popularizing it.**

**Anyways, let's begin.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**Chapter 1: The Watcher.**

* * *

Jaune huffed as he was training at the Beacon's fight simulations, he blocked a strike from a robot and hit it with his sword only to be hit by another robot. He grunted as he looked at his aura meter and a look of mild anger appeared on his face before he went to attack the robots again. This repeated for several minutes until his scroll flashed red and he looked down to see that his aura level was at 14%. The training bots turned off and he panted as he stood up and sheathed his sword and took out a towel to wipe his face from all the sweat and sighed as he looked back at the training bots.

'Were this anybody else they would have finished them off and lose only around 10%, yet here I am, unable to destroy even twenty of them at normal difficulty.' He thought as he clenched his fists tightly 'Am I that weak? Is this all that I can do?' Such thoughts were floating in his head before he roared in anger, his body glowed white but sadly went unnoticed by him and he punched a wall closest to him, creating a large dent as well as cracks that spread around the dent. His head held low as he thought back on all the training that he did, The Breach had shown him that he still needed to train, yet The Vytal Tournament was getting closer and he was far more likely to embarrass both his team and Beacon with his performance.

'There is still time.' He thought as he pulled his fist back 'I still have time to train and get at least strong enough to be adequate. If not, then I might as well come clean with my transcripts and either get expelled or at least reprimanded by everyone.' With that thought, he went to his room to discuss some training plans with Pyrrha…

**ZAP!**

Until a flash of light and a strange sound had him look back. He saw an area that was glowing blue and a large disk like object was lying amidst the training equipment. He raised an eyebrow as he went to it and knelt down beside it. Warily raising his hand, he touched it and felt and saw nothing happen, the glow remained but the device did nothing.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of Atlas device?" He wondered as he picked it up and noticed that it was strangely light given its size.

"Maybe I could show it to the others? Weiss should know what this is." He said out-loud as he tucked it under his arm and went to his dorm, not noticing how one of the buttons blinked red.

* * *

"Have you guys noticed that Jaune has been getting distressed lately?" Pyrrha asked as she sat on her bed and polished her spear. Ren was looking over his notes while Nora was lying on her bed with a plate of pancakes.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes I did notice him getting frustrated and depressed." Ren replied as he looked at her and put down his notes.

"What do you think is the cause?" The redhead asked as she put her weapon on the bed.

"I actually do. You remember how the Vytal Festival is getting closer?" He asked and the two redheads nodded "I think he might be getting distressed because of the Vytal Tournament that is supposed to happen." Pyrrha and Nora exchanged a look as they realized what that meant.

"He is getting distressed because he believes he will embarrass us and Beacon with his performance. I have seen him training intensely and getting tired on classes." The champion said as Ren nodded.

"He is pushing himself to prove his place, resulting in his insomnia and distress." Nora frowned at that.

"Well, we can't have him training by himself all the time. Let's go and help our leader get stronger!" Nora declared as her two teammates nodded as the hammer wielder went to the door.

**BAM!**

Only to get by it as it suddenly swung open, revealing Yang on the other side.

"Hey guys! Why is Nora clutching her cheek?" The blonde asked as her team stood behind her.

"You opened the door when she was about to get the doorknob and hit her in the face." Ren calmly replied as Yang winced at that.

"Sorry about that Nora." Nora waved it off.

"No worries! It's gonna take a lot more than a door and a blonde to knock me out!" Yang chuckled at that as Pyrrha turned to her.

"Why are you all here?" Ruby went around her sister and appeared on the doorway.

"We wanted to know if you guys are up for a sleepover. We thought it would be a good idea if we had a night of fun playing games and watching movies before we start training for the Tournament." NPR looked at each other before they nodded at each other and looked at Ruby.

"Sure, let me just go find Jaune and we will-"

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice startled Team RWBY and they turned to see Jaune in his usual outfit and some sort of a device in his arms.

"Hey, Jaune. We were just asking Pyrrha and others if they wanted to have a sleepover." Ruby replied before she saw the device "What is that thing?" By now, NPR were outside and they saw the device in Jaune's arms.

"Don't know. I found it in the training area. It's really light for its size and looks like something that Atlas came up with." Jaune held the device so that everyone could see it and they marveled as they saw it. It was device in the shape of a disk and had numerous buttons and other stuff, amking it look advanced.

"I have never seen anything like it, not even in Atlas. What is this?" Weiss muttered as she touched it and it glowed for a second but stopped.

"Oh, Oh. Can I see? Can I see?" Nora asked as she shoved everyone aside and took the object from Jaune. She looked it over, spinning it a few times.

"Maybe it's a new weapon? Oh, or maybe it is a new version of a Frisbee?!" Nora asked as she then found a blinking red button.

"What does this button do?" She pressed it and the device sparked before seemingly jumping out of her arms and fell to the ground.

"What the?" something came out of the device and it proceeded to scan the area, flashing red as it stopped on Jaune.

"Potential Reaper found." Was all that it said before it began to glow and had arcs of electricity coming out of it.

"What is it doing?" Blake warily asked as she had her hand on Gambol Shroud as the device spun before shooting a beam at Jaune, who then began to glow as well. His body began to get surrounded by blue lightning and he began to disappear.

"Jaune!" Thinking quickly Pyrrha stabbed her spear into the device, trying to stop it.

"WARNING! WARNING!"

The device began to spark and shake before shooting beams at RWBY and NPR. The students were all covered in blue energy, which began spinning around fast them. They began to glow brightly.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know!"

"Yang, I am scared!"

The device glowed brighter and brighter as it sparked and the students did as well.

Before they all disappeared in a flash of white, leaving only a scorched floor in their wake.

* * *

"Nora!" Ren shouted as he tried to reach out to her, one minute they were at Beacon and the other they were travelling through this strange glowing portal.

"Ruby! Hold on!" Yang shouted as she tried to catch her sister, Weiss and Blake were at her side as they held on to each other so as to not get lost.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as she saw the blonde being dangerously close to the walls. She tried to get to him and extended her hand, he tried to get her as well…

Only for a pulse of energy to shake the portal and a burst of energy knocked Jaune away and right to the walls.

"Jaune!" The redhead screamed as she saw Jaune disappear right before her eyes, his body breaching the walls before a light appeared at the end of the portal.

**Somewhere in the void of the multiverse.**

A lone figure sat in front of a large flashing screen, his eyes glowing as he saw the events happen across multiple worlds. He frowned at that as the screen stopped flashing and ten different colored cards appeared and went towards him.

He looked over each one and frowned as he saw a pitch black card with a pentagram on it, a blood red one that was dripping blood, a sickly green looking card which was oozing infectious liquids, a pink one with a blade and finally a gold one with a skull on it. The rest of the cards were either crystal blue with a rapier, burning yellow with a dragon, a black one with a claw mark, a shining red with roses and finally a punk one with a Warhammer on it. The cards floated again as he placed them at the shelves before putting his attention back at the screen.

**THUD!**

Until the place shook and he frowned at that before he heard sounds of scuffle and paused the screen as went to investigate.

* * *

"Ughh, what happened?" Ruby asked as she shook her head to get rid of the disorientation.

"I am not sure." Weiss replied as she sat up.

"Where are we?" Blake rubbed her head to shake off the dizziness.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake. Get off me." Yang groaned as they all had landed on Yang.

"Oh, sorry Yang!"

"Sorry Yang."

"Sorry about that Xiao-Long." They got off the blonde who groaned as she got up.

"Ren! Ren!" Nora called out as she looked around.

"I am right under you Nora." Was a pained groan as Nora looked down to see that she was sitting on Ren's back. She quickly got off him.

"Oops, sorry Ren!"

"It's fine." Was all that he said as he got up.

"Jaune! Where are you?!" Pyrrha shouted as she looked around, trying to find her crush. She looked around the dark place, trying to find any sign of her leader.

"Can someone explain what is going on here!?" Weiss shouted as she looked around the unfamiliar place.

"What are you all doing here?"

The unexpected voice had all of them look up and they stared in disbelief as they saw a person sitting on air while looking at them with his glowing eyes. The person wore a blue hoodie that covered his body, it had metallic plates all over the upper torso, he wore blue jeans with armor plates on the thighs and ankles, complete with metal boots on his feet. His arms had wicked looking armored gauntlets, his biceps were covered by metallic fiber and his face was hidden by the hood, covering the upper part of his face while the his mouth and nose were covered by a mask, a scarf made from red fiber was around his neck. His glowing eyes made them shiver as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is this place? Who are you?!" The figure did not respond and instead simply stood up on thin air.

"Do you really want to know?" Pyrrha's eyes widened as she felt his presence behind her and jumped back with her spear ready. To her shock, the figure was now behind her as he then moved around, with the others staring at where he was supposed to be.

"Tell us who you are! What is this place?" The figure looked at her before he spoke.

"I-" The rest turned around and saw that the figure was now standing on the ceiling "am someone who knows about you all. I-" He appeared on the ground with his hands behind his back "am someone who sees through many worlds. And I-" he appeared before them with his arms stretched "am someone who sees many futures of many worlds. I am the Watcher, one of the many beings assigned to keep watch over it." Weiss raised an eyebrow at that.

"Keep watch over what?" The figure chuckled before he waved his hands and they were now on a different room. This one had a large screen on the wall, with seats that made it look like a cinema, there were shelves, which stretched towards the ceiling and disappeared into the darkness. Strangest of all, there were cards on the shelves, each of them looked different with different colors and symbols etched into them.

"This," the figure spoke and they turned to him "is the place of infinite viewing. A place where we watch over and make sure that nothing is out of order to ensure its survival." The group looked around as the cards floated over to him.

"What is 'it' that you are talking about?" Blake asked as the cards spun around him as he chuckled.

"The Infinite Multiverse!" The cards stopped floating around him, went to them and began to glow before they expanded and their eyes widened as they each stared at a different card.

Ruby squealed as she saw a different version of herself wielding complex machinery and guns.

Yang whistled as she saw herself fighting with an army of Grimm with an upgraded Ember Celica.

Weiss frowned as she saw an older looking version of herself killing people sadistically with ice powers.

Blake's eyes widened as she faunus and humans living on friendly terms, with some kissing and holding hands, and some faunus children hugging their human parents. She smiled as she saw the scene and saw a brief glance of a slightly older different version of herself holding a little girl in her arms.

Ren's eyes widened as he saw a version of himself who looked a lot like his father and wielded a bow as he fought an armored cyborg.

Nora was giddy as she stared at a version of herself holding an axe and a Warhammer as lightning danced around her.

Pyrrha's breath hitched as she saw a version of Jaune holding a different looking sword with a look of revenge on his face, Nora and Ren by his side with both looking quite different with their weapons looking more menacing as corpses lay around them.

Watcher chuckled as he saw their reactions as the cards stopped glowing and went back to him.

"Each of these cards show a different world, each with different possibilities and outcomes. Some have creatures that make Grimm look like harmless, disabled puppies,"

'I can't imagine anything worse than Grimm.' Yang grimly thought as she tried to think of anything scarier than Grimm.

"Some have humans and faunus as slaves to a different race,"

'That is horrible.' Blake thought as she knew how the faunus were treated and now humans suffered the same fate.

"And some do not have Dust at all."

"How is that possible?" Weiss wondered out-loud "Dust is the energy source of Remnant. It powers everything we have!" Everything from bullheads to scrolls to electricity in people's homes, was all powered by Dust, so the mere thought of Dust being non-existent was preposterous.

Watcher chuckled at that as he looked at her with his glowing eyes.

"Miss Schnee, there are worlds that use the Sun itself as a power source, some use the very atom as an energy and some have…less than moral ways of getting energy. Trust me: Dust isn't the only way of getting power." He let that sink in as Weiss slowly nodded at him.

"That is nice and all, but why are we here?" Blake asked as the Watched turned to her.

"How exactly did you get here?" They all thought about before Ruby snapped her fingers.

"A device that Jaune found! It brought us here."

"Can you show it to me?"

"Sure!" Nora said as she took out the device and presented it to him, the device began floating before going to Watcher's hand and he hummed as he inspected it.

"Ah, this is one of mine. The Multiversal Displacer, a device meant to jump between worlds and bring someone either here or to another world. It wasn't supposed to get you all here." They all looked confused at that.

"Then what was it supposed to do?" Weiss asked as Watcher sighed.

"It was supposed to bring Jaune here, yet it seems that something damaged it and it sent you all here while sending Jaune himself across the Mulitiverse." Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wait, why would you need Jaune? What makes him so special?" The rest looked at him with the same question in their minds.

"Because out of all of you, he is the only one who always survives." Now they looked confused at what he said.

'Hang on. What do you mean by 'always survives?'" Yang asked with narrowed eyes as Watcher chuckled.

"In most of the futures of your world, Jaune Arc is the only one who always survives no matter the odds. Where people stronger than him fall, he always survives, be it by will or tenacity, he is the one who will never die give up. In a way, this makes him someone who can change the course of your history, coupled with other factors about him such as his potential, and all of that make him very important." He said as they processed the information.

'Never gives up, huh? I can see that.' Yang thought with a hum.

'What makes him so important that he can do all of that?' Weiss thought with a huff, she knew that Jaune wasn't as skilled as they were and doubted he would even survive long enough.

'Wow, Jaune can do that?! COOL!' Ruby thought, excited at the prospect of that.

'Our Leader is awesome!' Nora thought with excitement.

'I guess there is more to him than I thought.' Blake thought, curious as to what made Jaune so special.

'Maybe we should help him reach that potential.' Ren thought as he had a smile at the thought of his brother in all but blood being that strong.

'I always knew you had in you Jaune.' Pyrrha thought with a smile, intent on training her partner after they get home.

Watcher inwardly chuckled as he could read their thoughts.

"It isn't only in your world that he can do that. Perhaps you would like to see?" he asked as several cards floated to him and they all stared at him surprised.

"You would let us watch these worlds?" He nodded at Ruby.

"Why not? After all, until I can find Jaune again, it would take time. So let me show you just what I mean when I say that he is special." He gestured them to seat, they did so as drinks and popcorn appeared in their arm seats.

"Food and Drinks will appear every time you want and there is no limit to what you can get." They all smiled as Watcher took out one card and threw it towards the screen. It glowed before he card disappeared into it and the lights dimmed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the prologue is done. Time to start the reactions. Note, I do not know many cartoons, games or movies so I may not have good knowledge over some things.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	2. Hunter vs Hunter

**What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck?! Mere hours after writing this fanfic, it already had around 60 followers and 50 favs, and now it is already past 100! It took my first fanfic 6 months to reach 60 favs, yet this fanfic did it in a matter of hours. I didn't think that people liked react fanfics so much, guess I was wrong. Nothing wrong with that though, I am just surprised.**

**Also, I will consider your suggestions. Be they to other fanfics or anything else.**

**Anyway, first reaction. Enjoy.**

**I do not own RWBY or any other franchise.**

**Chapter 1: Hunter vs Hunter. (Try to guess where the inspiration came from.)**

* * *

"What do you think the first world will be?" Nora asked with excitement in her voice as she looked at her friends, a plate of pancakes on her lap along with a syrup.

"Let's just wait and see Nora." Ren replied as he held his own plate of food.

**The quiet and lush jungle of Mistral, one of the most dangerous places on the planet. If the numerous bugs, snakes and other creatures don't kill you, then the poisonous flora certainly will. **

"But wouldn't Grimm be a threat as well?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at Watcher who kept looking at the screen.

"In this world, there are no Grimm, no Dust, no Aura and no Huntsmen or Huntresses. Only regular humans and faunus." His answer had all of them looking at him in shock.

"No Grimm?" Ruby asked with a shaky voice as Watcher nodded at her. She looked at her friends and saw that all of them had the same reaction. Shock, disbelief and somewhat joy.

"Unbelievable." Ren said after a short moment, to think there was a world where humanity did not have to fight the creatures of Grimm, it sounded like a paradise to be honest.

"If you think that a world without Grimm is a good one, think again." Watcher said as Ren looked shocked "Just because Grimm do not exist, doesn't mean everything is sunshine and rainbows."

They frowned at that before focusing on the screen.

**The sounds of struggle was heard as an older, short haired, muscular Jaune appeared. Sweat dripping down his ripped body as he helped a wounded Russel move, next to him was Ruby wearing a pair of civilian clothes and holding a pistol in her hand, followed by a muscular form of Ren who was holding an assault rifle.**

Yang whistled as she saw their forms.

"Damn, I like what I am seeing here." Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's behavior.

"Of course you would Yang."

"Hey, don't tell me that you don't like what you see Blake." Blake simply snorted but looked back on the screen.

"Hey, I am older." Ruby commented as she saw her older self and ate her bowl of strawberries.

Pyrrha and Nora blushed and smiled as they saw Jaune and Ren's muscular forms.

"**Do not take a weapon with you." Jaune told Ruby as they moved through the jungle. They are being hunted by someone or something that was hiding in the jungle. The unknown enemy had already taken Dove, Sage and Sky, now they were next. Sun and Neptune went after it, but had not returned, causing them to assume the worst case scenario.**

"**Why?" Ruby asked as she walked with him.**

"**He didn't touch you because you didn't have any weapon. It is not hunting us for food." Jaune said "It is hunting us for sport." **

"Hunted? Hunted by what?" Weiss asked as they turned towards Watcher who simply pointed at the screen.

"Keep watching and you will see."

**They stumbled upon a log bridge as Jaune carefully moved so as to not drop his squad mate. They were halfway across when suddenly-**

"**AAAAHHHH!"**

**A bloodcurdling scream had him and Ren look back as he realized what happened.**

"**Sun." Was all he said before he kept moving, Ren though stayed on the bridge as he dropped his bag and faced the direction of the scream. Jaune finally moved through the bridge and looked back, only to see Ren standing still while looking back.**

"**Ren! Let's go!"Ren simply threw away his gun in response.**

"What is he doing?" a scared Nora asked as she stopped eating her pancakes.

"Why is he just standing there?"

**Ren didn't stop there as he took off his jacket with Jaune realizing what he was about to do. He looked at his friend, before he turned away and moved.**

"No." Pyrrha whispered as she realized what he was doing. Nora did as well and grabbed Ren's hand for comfort.

**Fed up with running away, Ren took off his dog tags before taking out a hunting knife. He made a slight cut on his pec as he waited for his opponent.**

**The screen suddenly became blue as an ultra violet image of Ren appeared and the sound of trilling was heard, showing it to be from the perspective of the unseen assailant.**

"Is that what is hunting them?" Ruby asked as Watcher nodded at her.

"What's with the colors?" Yang asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Thermal vision." Nora turned towards him.

"What's that?"

"It's like night vision, except instead of seeing things better in the dark, you instead see the heat patterns of everything around you. It is better than night vision because you can see people even when they hide in the jungle." They all looked intrigued at that before the turned to the screen.

**Jaune and Ruby moved quick, trying to gain as much distance as possible. They suddenly stopped as they heard a scream coming from behind them, enough for them to know what happened to Ren. **

Nora winced as she heard the screen and held Ren's hand with said boy looking a bit shaken.

**Jaune raised his submachine gun as he waited. His hand shaking as held it, his trigger finger ready to shoot.**

**Ruby heard a noise and looked up to see a distortion in the trees.**

"**LOOK OUT!" it was too late, a plasma blast was shot, straight at Russel's head, blowing it off, killing him as Jaune stumbled to the ground.**

"It's invisible?" Weiss asked with wide eyes as she saw what happened. Being followed was one thing, being followed by something invisible, which also was hunting you? That is scary.

"What kind of weapon was that?" Ruby asked. It fired what looked like Ice Dust at Russel.

"Plasmacaster." They all turned to Watcher in confusion.

"Plasma?" Ruby asked as Watcher nodded.

"In simplified terms: Plasma is the fourth state of the matter. When a gas object is super-heated, it turns to plasma. It is extremely hot and in every universe, it can cut through most objects. Here it is less powerful, but a full powered blast from that weapon can destroy a vehicle like the Bullhead." They looked shocked at the existence of that kind of weapon with Ruby looking excited at the prospect of that.

**Ruby looked down upon a weapon that Russel had and Jaune saw her take the weapon.**

"**NO!" He shouted before he stood up, knocked her weapon away and began firing at the tree with his assault rifle. His enemy simply moved away and fired another blast at him, which destroyed his weapon and wounded him as he fell to the ground.**

"Jaune!"

"He is in trouble now." Yang said.

**Jaune screamed as he held his shoulder before he looked up at Ruby.**

"**GO! RUN!" He shouted at her as she stood frozen.**

"**GET TO THE CHOPPA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and she turned and ran as Jaune stood up and began to run through the jungle.**

"Wait, what is a choppa?" Blake asked.

"He meant to say chopper. As for what it is, you will see later."

"Sounds like some sort of a guillotine if I am being honest." Yang commented as she ate her popcorn.

**Jaune ran from his pursuer through the thick leaves and trees, hoping to lose him, no such luck. The perspective changed to blue again, as the creature was following Jaune's heat signature through the jungle. Just as it was about to catch him though…**

**SLIP!**

**Jaune slipped on mud and began sliding down the dirt, straight into a cliff where he fell into the water below. Under the water, Jaune struggled to breathe as he emerged from the water and was now floating down the river and over a waterfall.**

The group held their breaths as they saw it happen and wondered if he was alright.

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha whispered as she clenched her fist.

**Jaune emerged from the water and began swimming towards the shore, the cold water doing little to stop him. Once he was ashore, he put his face on the muddy bank, waiting to rest after that kind of a chase.**

"Looks like he is safe now." Ren said as he drank his tea.

**SPLASH!**

**A splash had Jaune look back and his eyes widened as he saw a figure in the water. He began crawling back, his face and body covered in cold mud as he tried to escape, tired as he was.**

"Or not." Yang commented as some cursed under their breaths.

**The waters moved slightly as Jaune kept crawling back until he hit branches and had nowhere to go. The shape began to move, first showing black quill like objects, as Jaune tried to reach out to a knife in his thigh pocket, but realized that he lost it and simply grabbed the branches behind him and held his breath.**

**The water moved again as black quill-like objects appeared, before the creature's head appeared out of the water, its cloak short-circuiting showing its flickering body as t moved to the shore to look for his opponent, amking a trilling noise as it did so. As it moved out of the water, its full appearance was revealed as it looked around.**

The sight of the creature full form had everyone staring in shock as they saw it. If the weirdly shaped head and dreadlocks weren't disturbing enough, then the strange skin color, body build, feet and hands convinced them that what they saw was not human in any way.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked, slightly scared as she saw its form

"It can't be human. It can't be faunus either." Blake said as she saw it and analyzed it. As far as she knew, no faunus had limbs like those, nor a head shaped like that.

"It looks like some sort of mutated human." Weiss commented as she looked at it.

"An alien." Was all that Watcher said as he waited for their reactions.

"ALIEN?!" The group screamed as they heard his reply. Watcher nodded at them.

"Yes, see aliens do exist. In this case, this one is a member of an alien race called Yautja. These aliens are best at one thing: Hunting every creature they can find in the universe. This isn't the first time they appeared on that world."

"Still, an alien?" Yang asked as Watcher chuckled at her.

"I said no Grimm, but I didn't say there wouldn't be anything else that is dangerous, be it on Remnant or beyond it. When watching other worlds, you should always be prepared for anything that happens." They all nodded at him and looked back at the screen.

**Jaune stood absolutely still as the creature moved towards him and he thought that he was done for. Only instead, the creature started looking around, searching for him. At times looking directly at him but doing nothing and looking away.**

**The scene changed to the alien's once again, only now everything was blue and black with Jaune's heat pattern unseen anywhere. It saw a slight heat pattern and aimed his plasmacaster at it.**

The tense scene had everyone holding their breaths with all of them praying that it wasn't Jaune that he found.

"Please no, please no, please no." Pyrrha whispered as she clutched her spear tightly. Nora and Ren holding each other's hands as they watched.

**Jaune sat staring as the creature was facing away from him and aimed something at the ground before a plasma blast was shot and destroyed the branches. It kicked them away as a rat scurried off, the alien growled before looking up again and looking around as jaune moved slightly. The alien stopped and growled before walking away, searching for the prey that escaped as Jaune slumped in relief in his hiding place.**

The group collectively breathed sighs of relief as well with NPR slumping in their seats.

"Thank gods. I thought that he was dead for sure." Yang said as her team nodded.

"Me too. Looks like he is safe." Ruby said with a smile.

"But for how long? That alien went looking elsewhere. How long will he be safe from it?" Blake asked as their eyes widened from what she said.

"Shit."

**Jaune then looked at the mud on his body and wiped mud from his shoulder and looked at the alien's retreating form before looking at the mud as realization dawned on him.**

"**You couldn't see me." He muttered quietly to himself.**

"Why did that work?" Weiss asked as she ate a cake.

"Thermal vision is good, but when the target is covered in cold mud or snow, they are basically invisible." Watcher said as he twirled a card in his hand.

"So, if we were chased by this thing but on Atlas," Ruby trailed off as Nora snapped her figers.

"We could hide and make it lose us."

**The scene changed again, now showing Jaune walking around, still covered in mud as he came across a large tree with a narrow walking path in it. He walked through it and looked at the large tree before looking at the narrow path, his eyes full of vengeance as he had an idea.**

"Heads up. Montage time."

**The scene then showed Jaune taking out a machete as he began sharpening wood to make and tying the spikes to a branch, he put his machete aside and began making a rope, before tying it to a large log that was lying around. He threw the rope over the tree and began lifting up the log, grunting as he did so. Once at the proper height he tied it to a small stick and put the stick in between two rocks, making sure to hide it and the other trap with leaves. **

**He took out a piano wire on the machete and some branches to make a make shift bow along with some arrows. He then got out two grenade rounds and used the tip of his machete to open he tip, he took out a leaf to pour the explosive content along with some magnesium he found on his machete. **

"What's that powder?" Nora asked as she turned towards Watcher.

"Nitroglycerin, a reactive chemical in powder form. It is used in every explosive; be it grenade, explosive round, missiles or even in some bullets in that world. It is like Fire Dust, but a bit more reactive and is also a bit more complicated than Fire Dust, and has a potential to be far more explosive than Fire Dust could ever be. Although, it has other uses aside from being an explosive." Watcher explained as he sat in his seat.

Ruby and Nora had stars in their eyes at the thought of that kind of firepower to add to their weapons. Yang whistled as she imagined using it for Ember Celica and Weiss looking very interested in the chemical.

**The scene then changed to the bloody corpse of Ren, his eyes lifeless as he lay against a tree.**

Now everyone had looks of horror as they looked at the corpse. Ruby covered her mouth so as to not puke, as did Weiss. Blake looked slightly less horrified due to her past as a terrorist and Yang had a look of horrified disgust. NPR wasn't much better, Ren looked shaken, Nora was covering her mouth in horror as did Pyrrha.

**An alien hand appeared and tore through muscle on the corpse's back to reach the spine, once they did,**

**RIP!**

**The Hunter tore Ren's spinal column and skull from his body, roaring loudly while kicking the body away.**

That did it, Ruby puked on the floor as did Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora with Yang barely holding her vomit. Blake looked completely mortified now, as Watcher sighed and removed the puke and waited for them to calm down. Once everyone calmed down, they all turned to him.

"Why the fuck did it do that?!" Yang screamed at him with red eyes.

"The Yautja take the skulls of their prey as trophies, as well as skinning their opponents alive and hanging them upside down." They all looked sick at that with some having looks of horror.

"Who the fuck would want skulls of their prey as trophies?!" Weiss screamed at him.

"And who would ever want to skin their enemies alive?!" Pyrrha screamed at him as well and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really believe that other races across the multiverse would not do that Miss Schnee? You would be surprised how many do this kind of thing, and many more actually do even worse to the body than what that hunter did." Blake looked angry at that.

"What could possibly be worse than that?!" Watcher sighed at that.

"How about being a host to an alien parasite that lives in you while you are alive and kills you once it bursts from your body?" Now they looked disgusted at that "Or how about having your body turned to machine with no free will of your own as you kill your fellow humans and faunus?" They had looks of horror at that image "Or how about being a breeding sow to an alien race that eats their young?" They looked ready to puke again as he said that.

"Believe it or not, the Yautja are honorable and them taking skulls is them proving that they are worthy of their titles as Hunters. Besides, you would do the same if the Grimm did not turn to dust after they died. Professor Port and other Huntsmen pretty much prove that."

"But we don't take skulls of our fellow Humans or Faunus." Weiss stated with a frown and he looked at her.

"You shouldn't put your world's standards to other worlds Miss Schnee. It usually ends badly. You wouldn't know how many Remnants have Huntsmen who hunt other humans or faunus or fellow Hunters just for fun." They all frowned at that but chose not to think about it and focused back on the screen as buckets appeared next to them.

**The Yautja put the head on the tree and began to get rid of the blood on it. Once it was clean, he put it next to other skulls, one of which had a hole in its temple.**

The students looked sick as they saw the other skulls.

**The scene then changed to Jaune who was covering himself in mud again and prepared his weapons for a battle.**

**It was now nighttime as Jaune looked at the sky before he took out matches and lit them. He then used the matches to light a torch that he made before taking a deep breath and raised the torch in the air.**

"**AAAAAAAAA!" **

**His yell echoed through the jungle as he challenged the Yautja to a final hunt.**

"Okay that was awesome." Yang said as she gave a thumbs-up with the rest agreeing with her.

**The Yautja heard the yell, repaired its cloaking device and sharpened his wrist blades, ready to hunt his prey, a trilling noise coming out of it.**

**Jaune threw the torch towards a pile of leaves that he made, lighting them on fire before he went to one of the trees to hide, knowing that while it hides, he doesn't stand a chance. Seconds passed as he stood still in his place, until he felt a presence behind him. Slowly he turned his head and saw slight distortions in his vision, coupled with the trilling sound, his opponent was right next to him.**

Pyrrha held her breath as she saw that, hoping that the alien would not see Jaune. The rest did as well, with some clutching their seat handles.

**Thankfully, the alien did not see him and went towards the fires, once it was on the log bridge Jaune jumped out and grabbed the liana hanging off the tree and used it to get on another tree and hugged it tightly so as to not fall. The alien still did not see him as Jaune pulled out his bow and an explosive arrow. He notched the arrow and pulled it back, aimed it and fired it.**

**BOOM!**

**The arrow hit close to the alien, but the explosion destroyed its cloak causing it to spark wildly and the Yautja was covered in arcs of electricity.**

The students cheered on that.

"Alright, no more of that stupid cloak!" Yang shouted as she pumped her fist.

"Now Jaune can get him!" Ruby said with a raised fist.

"Impressive." Weiss calmly said.

"Go Jaune! Kick that alien's butt!" Nora cheered while standing up as Pyrrha and Ren smiled.

**Enraged, the Yautja began blindly firing at his surroundings, creating bright explosions as his plasma blasts hit the trees but not hitting his target. Jaune fell out of the trees towards the ground and landed with a groan. He stood up, took his weapons and began to run as the Yautja spotted him and fired several blasts at him. They missed as jaune jumped to the side to avoid the last one.**

**The Hunter then looked at his wrist where his cloaking device and turned it off, as the lightning arc disappeared.**

"So that's what it used to stay invisible." Weiss said as she held her chin.

"The Yautja, despite their appearance, are an advanced race that build many weapons of for hunting and war. The cloak is among the best and the plasma cannon is one of the most deadly, but nothing compared to their ultimate weapon." Wacther said causing them to look at him.

"Really? What is their ultimate weapon?" He simply pointed to the screen

"Keep watching."

**Jaune limped as he wounded his side when he fell, going towards another hiding place. The screen turned blue again as the Hunter began searching for Jaune. Its hulking physic shown as it hopped on some rocks and down a cliff, looking for Jaune. Said blonde was now on a log bridge and halfway across when he heard its sound and stopped as he saw the Hunter in front of him. He looked down and had an idea as the Hunter looked around for him.**

**Unbeknownst to him, Jaune was hiding under the log, hearing the trills that his opponent made. Slowly, he let go of the log and began to make way towards a large rock, his explosive spear in hand.**

"What is he planning to do?" Weiss asked as she ate her food.

"Let's wait and see." Ruby said as she ate another strawberry.

**Jaune stopped near the rock as he saw his opponent waiting in the trees. He looked down and saw a small rock, he picked it up before throwing it into another boulder. The sound of the rock had the Hunter looking at the direction of the sound. It aimed its plasmacaster at the rock and fired it, creating a blinding explosion. Jaune looked up from his hiding place, holding his spear steady as the Hunter kept looking for him. Its thermal vision trying to find him and found a moving blue pattern. **

**The red triangle appeared as the Hunter aimed and fired, but ultimately missed as Jaune got out of the cover and threw his spear in the direction of his enemy.**

**BOOM!**

**An explosion was seen and the Hunter was heard crying out and it fell from the tree.**

"Yeah! Our Fearless Leader gets a hit!" Nora cheered, as did the rest for the successful hit.

**Jaune seized the moment and began to look for the Hunter, he stumbled upon green glowing blood. Slowly, he began following the trail that it left, coming to find that it stopped in a small space where he hid some gunpowder along with dry leaves.**

**Suddenly, he heard a dripping sound behind him as his eyes darted back, but he kept his cool and slowly towards matches he had tied to his neck. He lit them and threw them towards the gunpowder.**

**FLASH!**

**An explosion followed by a bright light blinded the Hunter for a few moments as Jaune left his spear behind and ran towards a branch. The Hunter aimed the Plasmacaster and missed again as Jaune jumped towards a branch and grabbed it.**

**CRACK!**

**Only to fall to the water below it as the branch broke due to his sheer weight.**

"That's not good." Blake commented as she ate her tuna.

"How so? Nora asked as she ate another pancake.

"The water is gonna wash away all the mud, making him visible to its thermal vision." Pyrrha replied as they all frowned at that.

"He is not gonna die is he?" Ruby asked as she turned to Watcher who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't I tell you before that he always survives?" They all nodded and looked back at the screen.

**The cold water washed away the mud, making him visible as he swam to the shore and tried to get up.**

**Only to stop when wrist blades held him down by his neck. The Hunter retracted the blades and grabbed Jaune by his neck before pinning him against the tree. As he did, their full height difference was shown, as the Hunter was taller than him by a foot. Instead of killing though, the Hunter tilted his head from side to side, the screen changing to his perspective.**

"What is it doing?" Ruby asked, scared for what might happen next.

**After a few seconds, the Hunter let go of Jaune and walked away from him for a few feet before turning around to face him. Jaune looked confused as the Hunter then reached towards his mask and removed a cable connected to it. He then reached out to his Plasmacaster and removed it from his shoulder, along with the armor. He then took his mask with both hands and began to remove it, showing its mandibles. The screen turned red as he did so and the mask was dropped as Jaune stared at the creature's face.**

The students leaned forward to see what kind of a face it had by the time it removed the mask. But upon seeing the face all of them had looks of disgust as they saw it with some sitting back.

"What…the fuck…is that?" Yang finally asked as she looked at the face, her friends having the same question in their minds.

For what they saw was the ugliest face they had ever seen in their lives. The mandibles aside, the numerous quills on the cheekbones and above the eyes, the absence of the nose, the fleshy dreadlocks and the overall head shape made it hard not to gag in disgust at its appearance.

"It looks like a crab mixed with an ass cleft." Blake commented as she tried to keep her lunch down.

"It looks like someone was trying to sculpt a face and ended up with a butchered result." Weiss said as she sipped her tea.

"It looks as if someone tried to imagine a cool alien and made this horrible face." Pyrrha commented.

"It makes Grimm look nice by comparison." Nora said while holding a pancake on a fork.

Watcher shrugged at that.

"Meh, I've seen worse. Besides, you should see what kind of a face the Yautja sub-species have. It's even uglier than this one." All of them had looks of disgust at that.

"I'll pass on that."

"Same."

"I don't want more nightmares."

**Jaune stared at the face for a second.**

"**You are one ugly motherfucker." Was all he could say, and honestly? No one could blame him.**

"That's a pretty cool one liner. I am gonna use it when I fight the Grimm now." Yang said as she wrote it down.

"Me too!" Nora exclaimed and wrote it down as well.

**The Hunter stared at him before it roared and put itself in a warrior stance, looking at Jaune with its infrared vision.**

"Wait, is it challenging him in a hand-to-hand combat?" Yang asked as Watcher nodded at her.

"Like I said before, the Yautja are an honorable race. Should they find a worthy opponent, they will remove their plasmacasters and masks and engage their opponents in an equal melee combat." They all looked at him at that.

"So if a Yautja were to appear in our world, we can just beat it in melee?" Yang asked as Watcher turned to her.

"Assuming you are not killed initially by its plasmacaster-as that weapon is capable of breaking your aura in several shots-, being trapped by its other devices and being ambushed, yes, you can beat it. But you need to prove that you are worthy first."

**Jaune took a few steps back as the Hunter approached him. He found a large branch and as the Hunter got closer, he swung it at him.**

**Only for the Hunter to effortlessly block it with its arm, breaking the branch in two.**

"Bad idea." Ruby commented.

"**Bad idea." Jaune said as he looked at the broken branch.**

"Coincidence." Watcher said as he knew what they were about to say.

**The Hunter swung his hand back and back-handed Jaune hard, sending him flying back towards a small puddle of water. Jaune emerged from it, fear in his eyes and began crawling back as the Hunter followed him. Jaune crawled over a log and narrowly avoided a claw swipe from the Hunter. He took a chance and hit the Hunter in the cheek with a strong punch.**

"Got him!" Nora exclaimed.

**Sadly, it barely fazed the Hunter who looked at him mockingly.**

"Or not." Yang commented.

**In response, the Hunter punched Jaune in the face causing the blonde to stumble back as the Hunter gave a clawed swipe before sending him back with an uppercut. The screen changed to the Hunters perspective as it went after Jaune, who was trying to get away from it. He threw another punch at it, only to receive a blow to the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Jaune tried to punch him again but was beaten up, several shots showing him being punched as blood flew from his mouth.**

The group all winced as they saw what was happening.

"He looks like he is in peak physical condition, yet he is still getting beaten by it." Pyrrha said as she clenched her fists.

"Yautja aren't easy to kill. For a normal human, a close combat fight with it usually ends in death." Watcher told them as they all frowned at that.

**With another punch, the Hunter had Jaune fall to the ground and the blonde tried to crawl away as the Hunter stalked him slowly. Jaune found a place where he hid the sharp trap and crawled in it, his back hitting the tree. The Hunter followed after him and looked at him with a sharp gaze as Jaune waited.**

"Come on, just a bit closer." Pyrrha whispered as she clutched her seat handle.

"**Come on. Come on, do it. Do it!" Jaune said trying to get the Hunter to get him. It was about to do so, but stopped as a leaf fell and exposed the sharp sticks, causing it to stop in its tracks.**

"He knows." Ruby said as she waited tensely.

"Shit, that failed." Yang said as she saw what happened.

"**COME ON! I AM HERE! KILL ME!" Jaune shouted trying to get it to cross as the Hunter touched the sharp tips.**

"It's not gonna work Arc." Weiss said while face palming.

"**KILL ME! I AM HERE!" The Hunter looked at him like he was an idiot.**

"**COME ON! DO IT NOW!" Jaune shouted, to no avail as the Hunter simply stood in place.**

"Oh for crying out loud. It's not gonna work!"

"He is dead." Blake said as she ate her fish.

**The Hunter raised an eyebrow before looking to the right and stood up as Jaune's grin faded and was replaced with terror. The Hunter was going around the trap and right next to him as Jaune looked at the Hunter with calm hate. His eyes however trailed up and he saw his second trap.**

Ruby face palmed at that.

"We forgot about that trap."

"That means,"

"He can still win!" Nora said as Pyrrha had hope in her eyes.

**His eyes went to the stick and he kicked it as the rope loosened and the log fell. The Hunter looked up and was immediately crushed under the log's weight.**

The group began cheering as they saw that.

"Yeah! Go Fearless Leader!" Nora said while spilling her popcorn over her team who smiled at Jaune's victory.

"Huh, I guess he really did survive." Yang said as she drank her soda.

"It's not over yet." Watcher said as they turned to him.

"What do you mean? He won." Blake said as Watcher pointed at the screen.

"Remember how I said that the Yautja have an ultimate weapon?" That had them shocked as they realized what he meant.

"You mean,"

"Keep watching."

**Jaune sighed in relief as he slumped in his seated position, his body ached and he was tired, his enemy was defeated, his squad was avenged. Finally, he could-**

**THUD!**

**His eyes snapped open as he heard the log move, he looked over and saw that it was shoved away, his enemy was still alive. He found a rock nearby and stood up to deliver the final blow. As he went to him, he stopped. The Hunter was barely alive, its green glowing blood on its safe as it coughed up more. Jaune discarded the rock in his hand and looked at the Hunter, curious as to what it was.**

"**What the hell are you?" He asked as the Hunter looked up at him. **

**The screen turned infrared for a second before turning normal as the Hunter spoke.**

"**WhAt ThE HeLl…ArE YoU…?" was all that it said towards him and Jaune did not understand.**

"It can speak?" Weiss asked, shocked at this revelation.

"The Yautja can mimic what their prey can speak in order to lure them. They don't really understand what their language means though. Although, some Watchers believe that just as Jaune is looking at the Hunter like he is not human, the Hunter asking the same question could be seen as him acknowledging Jaune as not a human, but as another hunter." They all gave him looks of confusion and he smiled at that.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either."

**The Hunter then looked at his wrist device and opened the compartment where there four slots could be seen. The Hunter slid his nail over a long line before pressing several buttons as Jaune watched him carefully. After a few button clicks, the device showed weird red shapes in all of its four slots.**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake asked as she looked at everyone.

"Yes, the self-destruct device. The Yautja's ultimate weapon, one used only in the direst situation. They use it to destroy themselves when they commit honorable suicide and make sure they and their technology never fall to the hands of others."

The reacting audience were shocked at what they heard.

"Wait, but Jaune is still," Ruby's eyes widened as she realized it.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**Jaune looked at beeping device, not understanding what it is supposed to be, that was until the Hunter started laughing.**

"Jaune, RUN!" Pyrrha screamed at the screen.

"**hnhnhnhahahah…" Jaune immediately started running as the shapes in two slots disappeared and the third was close.**

"**HNHNHNHaHaHaHah!" The Hunter laughed, his laughter sounded suspiciously like Ren's as Jaune ran as far as he could from the Hunter.**

"**AHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter was cut short as the beeping continued before it was followed by the sounds of small explosions. Arcs of lightning began to surround his body and bouncing off the trees. A small orange fireball was seen, and as Jaune jumped away, the beeping stopped.**

**Before a bright flash was seen, followed by a very loud explosion. **

The students jerked back with some shielding their eyes at the bright explosion, once it died down they immediately leaned forward, wanting to know if Juane survived.

**The scene changed to show a pilot on a helicopter s it shook from the force of the explosion. Some of the machinery began to spark.**

"**Holy shit." The pilot commented as another man on the helicopter began to use the fire extinguisher to put out the sparks.**

**In the cabin, Ruby covered her face from the sparks as she tried to stand up.**

"Hey, I am alright." Ruby said as she looked at her other version.

"What is it that they are riding on? It doesn't look like a bullhead." Weiss asked as she turned towards the Watcher.

"That is an aircraft known as a helicopter or as Jaune said: chopper." They looked surprised at that.

"Why is it named like that?" Yang asked.

"Simple, unlike bullheads, helicopters are rotorcrafts. They take off with the help of rotors that spin at high speeds on top and the back. This allows them to hover, spin and fly. Because these rotating blades are so dangerous however they are known as choppers most of the time."

**One of the pilots looked out the window and was confused.**

"**What the?" the person in the back came to his side and saw it as well.**

"**My god." In front of them was a giant mushroom cloud, covering an area worth 300 city blocks.**

"Holy shit." Yang whispered as she saw it.

"What kind of explosion was that?" Nora asked with wonder and curiosity.

"I am not sure, their self-destruction can be inconsistent." Watcher replied to her.

**The scene changed to the destroyed part of the forest, ash, soot and dust covered the land. Soon it began clearing due to the winds created by the helicopter and Jaune was seen, wounded, tired, but otherwise okay.**

"He survived." Pyrrha said, a bit relieved as they all smiled at that.

"Of course." Watcher said as he eyed his cards.

**Ruby had a small smile as she saw him alive. The man next to her looked shocked at his appearance as the helicopter lowered itself.**

**Jaune got into the helicopter and slumped in his seat as the aircraft began to lifting up. His eyes and face showed his fatigue, and paused to let what happened sink. They were not alone in the universe, the government that sent him and his squad here are aware of what is going on. His best friends were killed, he barely made it out alive and what's more: the trauma of it all left him with questions that will probably never be answered.**

**He looked at the jungle as he finally could rest, knowing that he at least survived the encounter to live another day.**

The lights came back on as the screen glowed and the card was out and Watcher grabbed it and showed to others as it expanded and became as large as a door. It then glowed before displaying Jaune holding an assault rifle with an infrared background, while a sniper cross hair was focused on him. The others looked awed by the image before the card became normal and went to one of the shelves.

"So what do you think?" He asked the group and they all had varying expressions.

"I guess you were right when you said that he always survives." Blake answered, finding it to be impressive that he survived that alien.

"Jaune-Jaune was pretty cool." Nora said as the others nodded.

"Indeed, it was impressive how he was able to fool the alien." Ren said with a nod.

"I admit, he was good in that world." Weiss said, only to receive looks of surprise from others.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just strange to hear you praise Vomit boy, Weiss Cream." Weiss frowned and crossed her arms.

"I can admit when he is being impressive Yang. I may dislike him, but that doesn't mean I won't give him credit where credit is due." Weiss said and the other nodded at that as Watcher smiled at them.

"Good, because it's time to watch another one. Now," twelve different cards flew to his hands and he began shuffling them, doing tricks as he did so before they all spread out and floated before him.

"Who would like to choose?"

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done.**

**Who guessed what kind of world it was the moment the word jungle was brought up? I will admit, I am surprised no one is using Predator (1987) in their reaction fanfics. I mean, this is one of the best action horror movies of all time and it has aged well compared to some other movies. It is one of my favorite movies.**

**And holy hell, two of my favorite authors: Jauneforever and SGArkosfan favorited my fanfic! That is awesome! If you don't know who they are, I suggest you read their fanfics, they are quite good in their own rights.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the reactions as well. Leave reviews and suggestions and I will try to see your suggestions.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	3. Who to trust?

**Wow, I see everyone liked the previous chapter. That's cool, especially since this is the first time I am even writing a reaction fanfic. I had a lot of good suggestions given to me and I will try to see if I can make reactions to some of them. Though the ones like Fate will be put in a corner for a time being, main reason is that Fate is perhaps one of the most complex franchises around. **

**Also, to those who asked about the worse fates in the previous chapter: the first is indeed xenomorph, but the second is actually Strogg from Quake 2 and 4 and the last one, well I just made it up.**

**Anyway, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer is in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Who to trust?**

* * *

The group looked at Watcher then at the cards floating in front of them.

"You mean, you are going to let us choose?" Ruby asked as Watcher nodded.

"Yes, occasionally I will let one of you choose one of the cards. The other times, I will choose, because you might pick something that will give you nightmares for life. So, go on, choose." He said as he gestured one of them towards the cards.

The teens looked at each other, expecting someone to go pick a card. That is, until Ruby came to the cards and looked at each of them.

They all had different patterns and colors but two had her attention, one card looked like it was made out of metal scales and the other was white and red had a weird weapon on it. She thought on which one to choose…

"This one." And ultimately, chose the white and red card. The other cards went to their place as Watcher picked up the card and frowned slightly. The group shivered slightly, although, they couldn't see his frown, they could see his eyes glow slightly, which unnerved them.

"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked and Watcher simply hummed before he looked at them and sighed.

"I hope you are prepared for what you will see." Was all he said before he threw the card at the large screen. The white screen flashed as the card went into it and the group all sat back to their seats as the new world was shown.

**A science base outpost located in Atlas was seen, the interior looked damaged by both fire and infighting as the remaining men were paranoid. **

"Geez, the place looks wrecked." Yang commented.

"What could have caused it?" Weiss asked as she calmly sipped her tea.

"You will see." Watcher said while preparing the buckets.

**An older Jaune with longer hair and a beard, wearing winter cloths was seen tossing rope onto a chair, his colleagues were watching him warily.**

"**What do you have in mind Arc?" Dove asked him, wearing a cap and a beard on his face.**

"Huh, Dove is here too?" Blake asked as she looked at the screen.

"Does that mean the rest of CRDL is here as well?" Weiss asked, turning towards Watcher who nodded at her question.

"These universes may have a bit more focus on Jaune but the other versions of you and to extent some other people will be shown. Some of these versions directly affect other versions of Jaune as well." Watcher explained to them, the group nodded and made sure to remember that.

"Is it just me or does Jaune look a bit weird with a beard?" Ruby asked the others with some humming in thought.

"Nope, I think it suits him." Yang said as she ate her popcorn.

"I think so too. Though I think his hair should be shorter." Pyrrha replied while making a note to have her crush grow a beard.

"Still, what is he doing?" Weiss asked, confused as to why he would need a rope.

Nora meanwhile was imagining Jaune having a beard and shorter hair and giggled slightly at that, unknown to the group, one of the cards in the shelves glowed and Watcher saw that and raised an eyebrow but chose to look back at the screen.

"**A little test." Jaune replied while securely holding his flamethrower "Sun, you and Neptune tie everybody down real tight."**

"**What for?" Ren asked, standing next to Russel.**

"**For your health." He took out more ropes and held his revolver tightly.**

**Sun and Neptune began to reach for the ropes as the rest looked at him suspiciously.**

"I don't know about you all, but he sounds a bit paranoid to me." Ren said as he narrowed his eyes at the other version of his leader.

"I think the others look a bit paranoid as well." Ruby replied while wondering what had them all so spooked.

"Why? I mean, why would they be so paranoid? They look like they are about to tackle Arc at a moment's notice." Weiss asked with curiosity in her mind. The rest frowned at that with some turning towards Watcher, the man though simply pressed his finger against his lips in a 'hush' manner and pointed towards the screen.

**Ozpin, who was standing behind Sun and Neptune didn't like Jaune's idea in the slightest, especially with the blonde being so close to dynamite.**

"**Come on let's rush him!" he shouted as Sun and Neptune stopped in their tracks "He is not gonna blow us all up." Neptune looked at Jaune intensely as the others looked at Ozpin.**

The students had looks of surprise as they saw the alternate Headmaster Ozpin, they were even more surprised to hear him not be calm.

"Wow, I never saw Headmaster Ozpin lose his calm before, not even when we did the food fight." Yang commented taking a sip out of her soda.

"Indeed, it is weird to see such a thing." Pyrrha agreed as the rest nodded.

"And hey, he looks a bit younger as well. What is he doing in the base though?" Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Ozpin is an outpost commander, though due to some events that happened before, he gave the control to Jaune." Watcher answered her question as Nora gave him a questioning look.

"What does Leader do in this world anyway?"

"He is a chopper pilot." He answered bluntly.

**The entire crew began looking at each other with suspicion, not knowing who to trust. A moment of silence follows as Jaune readied his revolver.**

"Damn, I can practically feel the tension in the atmosphere right now." Yang said as she put her popcorn down.

"**Now wait a minute." Dove suddenly spoke getting their attention "Let's, let's do what Arc says." He slowly walked closer to Jaune while looking at both him and the crew.**

"**I mean, he killed Sky pretty quick didn't he?" **

"**That's close enough Dove."**

Blake frowned at what Dove said.

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to follow his command." She commented as the others frowned at what they heard.

"He doesn't look like he genuinely wants to do that either." Pyrrha noted as she clenched her soda tightly.

"**He ain't tying me up." Ren spoke up as he walked over to stand next to Sun. Jaune looked at the man with a hard look…**

"**Then I will have to kill you Lie."**

The group were surprised at what he said.

"He He. He is bluffing right? It's not like Jaune would do that right?" Nora asked as she looked at Watcher, but he didn't respond.

"**Then kill me." Ren said without hesitation, confident that Jaune was bluffing.**

"See? Ren gets it. Jaune is not going to kill him." Ruby said, relieved.

**Until Jaune then slowly walked over to him and pointed the revolver to his head, with Ren looking a bit afraid.**

"**I mean it." Jaune said as he held the revolver tightly.**

Watcher chuckled slightly as he saw the students have looks of surprise.

"Rule number 1 in world watching: Never assume anything when viewing other worlds. Especially when you don't know how the events started." The students slowly nodded at that.

**A shot from a different angle showed Dove holding a scalpel in his hand as he gripped it tightly.**

"That's not good." Blake commented, remembering how she turned her back on her enemies and was nearly killed as a result.

**Jaune cocked back the hammer and put it closer to Ren's face who took a breath to calm himself.**

"**I guess you do." Ren said as Dove chose to attack…**

"Watch out!" Pyrrha shouted, forgetting for a moment that this was a different Jaune.

**Only for Jaune to whirl around-**

**BANG!**

**And shot Dove in the head as the man fell dead on the ground. The rest looked shocked by what Jaune did and quickly did as they were told.**

Ruby flinched as she saw Jaune kill Dove. The sight of her best friend-even a different one-killing someone, even in self-defense, was…disturbing to say the least.

"I don't know why, but the sight of Vomit Boy killing another person is just…wrong." Yang said with the others agreeing with her. Watcher scoffed at that and leaned back on his seat.

"You will have to get used to it. Because there are tons of worlds where he kills people." He said as Ruby turned to him.

"We are not gonna see any evil Jaunes right?" She asked hopefully and the others looked at him with the same question in their minds.

"No," he said as they released sighs of relief "Not now at least." They recoiled at that as Watcher looked at one of the cards in the shelf, specifically, the joker card with a bloody 'Ha-Ha' on it.

**The scene changed to Dove's corpse being tied next to a corpse of Cardin, whose hands looked like they were bitten off.**

The students recoiled at the sight of another corpse, the fact that it was Cardin brought them little to no comfort.

"I know that Cardin is a jackass but I don't want to imagine having your hands bitten off." Yang said as behind her Watcher chuckled silently.

'If only you knew Yang.'

**Neptune finished tying up Dove and wiped the sweat from his brow.**

"**This is bullshit Arc." The blue haired man said as he looked at the blonde who only replied with:**

"**Finish it Neptune."**

"**They're dead, Arc!" Neptune told him, not believing what was happening.**

Weiss perked up a little as she saw Neptune on screen, something that Yang picked up.

"Happy to see your boyfriend Weiss?" She teased as Weiss had a tiny blush on her face.

"Quiet Yang." Watcher only shook his head.

'She is not gonna like what will happen next.'

**Jaune was using a knife to sharpen a piece of wire and looked over to Sun.**

"**Sun."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Tie up Neptune to here." The monkey faunus did as he was told, tying up his friend and making sure that the ropes were tight. He looked up at Jaune as the blonde began to speak.**

"**We are gonna draw a bit of everybody's blood," the crew looked at him with suspicion "cause we are going to find out who is the thing."**

"The thing? What thing?" Nora asked Watcher.

"A few days ago, they encountered an extra-terrestrial being in their base. One that killed several of their members and is hiding as one of them right now." They looked confused at that.

"Why draw blood then? I mean, couldn't they just find the body of the person it is replicating?" Yang asked, thinking that he meant that the creature disguises itself while hiding the real body somewhere else. Oh how wrong she was.

"That's not how it works in this case Yang. In fact I would say that what he is trying to do is completely necessary." Watcher replied to her as Ruby looked like she understood something.

"Oh, I get it. He is going to see if their blood color changes, right?" She said, only to slouch when Watcher shook his head.

"Rule number 1, remember?"

"**Watching Sky gave me the idea that…maybe every part of him is alive." He continued to sharpen the wire with the rest listening to his reasoning "Every little piece is an animal, with a built in instinct to protect its own life." Some in the group looked a bit afraid of a creature being capable of doing that.**

"**You see when a man bleeds, the blood's just a liquid." He explained while looking at them "The blood of one of you things won't obey when it's attacked. It'll try and survive. Crawl away from hot needles for an instance.**

"Wait, so whatever is attacking them can split itself apart?" Blake asked to which Watcher nodded.

"But, wouldn't that mean that it would attack anyone the moment it starts bleeding?" Weiss asked but Watcher shook his head at that.

"Not really, see when it bleeds, the blood isn't attacked directly. One of their members had a heart disease and only revealed himself to be an alien when the body died. We are not really sure as to how it fully works, but we assume that it only attacks when the target is alone or when it is revealed to be an alien. It also depends on the size, the larger pieces are more intelligent and will try better to hide, while the smaller ones will immediately act violently." He explained as they nodded.

"But how can it control each individual piece?" Ruby asked drawing his attention "I mean, they are all part of the alien, so wouldn't that mean that it needs to focus to make sure each piece works in order to gain them back?" they looked back at him for answers.

"It doesn't need to. See, every piece ripped away from the alien gains its own conscious, and thus every little piece is independent once split from the main body. Say a pint of blood is spilled from it, instead of going back to the body, the blood itself will try to survive, in order to ensure that it lives on."

The students frowned at that, understanding that every little piece would need to be destroyed.

**The scene cut to Sun taking a blood sample from Russel, giving the man a cotton once he was done. He took the dish back to Jaune who pointed a flamethrower at him gave him another dish.**

"**Now you." He said as he took the petri dish and put it on the table. Sun simply took the dish and wiped the scalpel on his trousers. He then brought it to his thumb and slowly, but methodically cut it open. His blood dripped into the it and he squeezed his thumb to get more blood out.**

"**That's good." Jaune said, nodding to the faunus "Now move back. Over there." Sun slowly moved back, not taking his eyes off Jaune for a second.**

"I feel like we are watching a thriller movie right now, cause I can see the tension in the air." Yang commented.

"You are not the only one Yang." Blake replied to her partner as she took a bite from her tuna sandwich. The scene reminded her of some of the more paranoid members of White Fang who were not hesitant in pointing their weapons towards anyone they found suspicious.

**Jaune took the sharpened wire and placed it over the flamethrower's muzzle. The low flame began to heat up the wire as everyone else watched Jaune with narrowed eyes, Sun in particular. The bearded blonde though, kept heating the wire and once it was hot enough, he put the flamethrower down and slowly put the hot wire into Sun's blood dish, the faunus could feel his heart rate speed up, his palms sweating and Jaune was ready to pull the trigger.**

**The wire touched the blood…**

The students leaned in to see if anything will happen.

**Only to sizzle, a small smoke came out with no apparent effects. Sun breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay.**

They leaned back as they saw what happened, with some being confused.

"Was there anything that was supposed to happen?" Nora asked with curiosity as she slowly ate her pancake. Her friends didn't answer.

**Jaune gave a small sigh as he looked at Sun.**

"**I guess you are okay." He said as he then gestured towards another flamethrower "Put that on and watch them." Sun wiped his hands on his shirt and took the flamethrower as Jaune put the wire over the muzzle again.**

"**Now I will show you what I already know." He said as he put the wire on his blood.**

**It sizzled and just like Sun's blood, did nothing.**

**Ren looked at him with a hard stare, not trusting him.**

"**This is a crock of shit."**

Nora giggled slightly at hearing Ren curse as did Pyrrha.

"Are we missing something?" Yang asked as Nora shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just funny hearing Ren curse when he is always so calm." The ginger said as Ren smiled slightly at that.

"That aside, I think I will have to agree with alternate Ren on this test. It doesn't seem to work well." Weiss said, understanding the need to test, but not a test that had several flaws in it. Such as the fact that the alien would try to hide even when being attacked.

"Let's just keep watching." Blake told her.

**Jaune ignored Ren and put the wire over the muzzle again.**

"**Let's try Doc and Dove." Russel turned to look at the two corpses.**

"Hold up. Cardin was a doctor?" She asked as Watcher nodded at her. She processed the answer…then started giggling at the thought of Cardin in medical attire, as did the rest at the absurd thought.

Cardin being a doctor and helping everyone? Yeah, that is not likely to them.

**Jaune put the hot wire on Cardin's blood. Nothing. Jaune gave a look at the corpse before heating the wire again.**

"**Now Dove." Sun had the flamethrower pointed at both corpses, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. **

**Jaune slowly put the wire to Dove's blood…**

**Nothing.**

The students looked surprised

"I have a feeling that this test is not gonna work, no matter the logic." Weiss stated as she took another piece of her cake.

"Why is that?" Nora asked as Weiss turned to her.

"It has its flaws, something that could be exploited by the alien creature to hide itself."

**Ren gave a small smirk at that.**

"**So Dove was human huh?" he then frowned at him "Which makes you a murderer, doesn't it?" **

Ren opened his mouth to speak, only to stop as he considered what the Ren on screen said.

"I…can't argue with that logic." No matter how you spin it, killing someone still makes you a murderer.

**Jaune looked at the corpse then to Ren before turning away from them.**

"**Neptune's turn now." He said as he reheated the wire, Neptune himself looked bored, quirking an eyebrow as he sat silently in his seat.**

**Ozpin though looked afraid, seeing as how none of the tests proved anything yet.**

"**This is pure nonsense. It doesn't prove a thing." He said, trying to make Jaune stop.**

Yang whistled at that.

"Man, I never thought I would hear Ozpin sound so afraid and paranoid." The blonde said as she put popcorn in her mouth.

"Well, this a different Ozpin, but still, I agree with you on that Yang." Ruby replied as the other students nodded slightly.

'I wonder, what is Headmaster Ozpin afraid of? Maybe of some Witch who controls Grimm and is someone he personally knew!' She thought as Watcher sighed as he could read her mind.

'To this day, I still don't understand how all the Nora's think.' He probably never will and he didn't think he wanted to know.

"**I thought you would say that Ozpin. You were the only who had the key to our back up blood." He said as Ozpin looked away.**

"**We will do you last." With that said, he put the wire on the blood…**

"It's not gonna work." Weiss said, doubting that anything would happen after several tries as the rest relaxed in their seats.

**Screech!**

**Jaune dropped the blood dish as it reacted violently to the wire.**

"Holy shit!" Yang said, nearly dropping her popcorn to the ground. The others recoiled at the sight, not expecting that kind of reaction.

**Jaune dropped his flamethrower, damaging it as the blood began to move as if alive.**

**On the couch, Russel began to scream and Ren tried to break out of the ropes as Ozpin looked at Neptune whose body was twitching and the couch shook slightly.**

"**Arc, burn him!" Ren shouted as Jaune tried to use the flamethrower only for it to malfunction as he hit the handle slightly to make it work.**

**Over to Neptune, his face began to blister in what could only be described as body horror. His eyes began to swell, blood dripping off them and from his ears as well. His cheeks began to swell as more of his began to bubble. His mouth was wide open as he let out a guttural roar.**

The students looked on in horror and covered their mouths so as to not puke at the sight of that. Some like Ruby and Weiss were already turning green. Yang and Blake struggled to hold their vomit as Ren could feel his vomit reaching up.

**The others tried to break free as Neptune's face became a blood bubble, a seemingly unending stream of blood was pouring down the open orifices before it finally broke open, letting his blood coat his body.**

"BLEH!" Ruby and Weiss held their buckets and puked in them, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were not far behind with their own buckets. Yang tried and failed to hold down hers and was already puking up in her own bucket.

**Neptune-Thing bust out of the ropes and jumped up to the ceiling, putting its hands and feet through the wood, lifting up the couch slightly.**

**Jaune tried to make the flamethrower work, but to no avail.**

"**Sun, blast him!" The monkey faunus nodded and aimed his flamethrower at Neptune-Thing. Only for the creature to drop right in front of him, showing its horrific looking face. It then split its head open,**

The students were once again puking up as they saw that, even Blake couldn't hold down her lunch and ended up puking it in her bucket. Watcher waited for them to stop vomiting and when they did, he un-paused the screen.

**And a slimy tongue came out and grabbed his neck tightly before bringing his head to its teeth and biting him painfully. The blonde faunus dropped his flamethrower as Neptune-thing lifted him up and began swinging him around, knocking the lightbulbs as he did so. His blood dripping on the floor as Jaune tried to make his flamethrower work again. Sun kept screaming until Neptune-Thing tossed him away unceremoniously towards a shelf, the bloodied monkey faunus had a portion of his head chomped and was covered in blood.**

The students winced at that with some still looking and feeling queasy from the sight.

**Jaune stood behind the creature before he pressed a trigger and had the flamethrower work again, lighting Neptune-Thing on fire. The creature roared in agony before it turned around and walked towards the blonde, its split head bobbing as it walked. Jaune simply used the flamethrower more and Neptune-Thing roared in pain as it began to move towards the wall, breaking it down as it went outside. It didn't make far before it collapsed to the ground, its body still burning before Jaune came out and threw a stick of dynamite at it.**

**Boom!**

**The body was blown to pieces, its remains burning and falling around as the bearded blonde looked at the remains.**

The students slumped in their chairs as they saw the body explode.

"It's dead." Yang said as she put a hand on her forehead.

"Thank gods, I don't think I would have liked to see a minute more of that thing." Weiss said as she wiped her brow.

"I am gonna have nightmares for weeks now." Ruby said as the others nodded with her. Watcher cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's not over yet." They groaned as they heard that and focused back on screen.

**Inside the base Sun's bloodied body began to move oddly and the crew inside nticed it.**

"**Arc, quick. Get back here!"**

"**Come on Arc. Burn it!" Jaune came back inside, picked up Sun's flamethrower before pointing it at him and pulled the trigger.**

**A wave of fire was unleashed upon the monkey faunus, the body twitched and made some noises before it fell dead.**

"Why did they burn him? They could have saved him." Blake asked as she turned towards Watcher.

"That is because," he paused and looked towards them "He was being assimilated." That shocked them with some being confused.

"Assimilated?" Ruby asked, confusion clear in her voice, Nora had the same look as Watcher looked at them and sighed.

"In this case Ruby, assimilation is a process in which is something is absorbed by something else. The alien creature is capable of mimicking other people…by completely absorbing them, taking all the information and then imitating them." Their eyes slowly widened in horror.

"You mean, if that creature comes in contact with one of us…" Blake trailed off as the Watcher nodded.

"You will be completely absorbed, becoming nothing more than a skin to be used as a hiding spot. You will have no will of your own, you will simply die and your body will be used by that creature…with none of your friends or relatives knowing that it isn't you, until the last moment where they are killed next. In a way, this is a fate worse than death." Watcher told them and they slowly processed the horrifying thought.

The thought of becoming a skin to be worn and then targeting the ones they loved, turning them into skin to be worn as well. It sent terrifying chills down their spines.

"I am gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life about that now." Yang said as she slowly got over the shock.

"I am so glad that the Grimm do not do that. Because I am not sure if I can take it if one of my friends ends up being an alien." Ruby said with fear in her voice at the very thought of her team or her family being turned to the horrifying creatures that she saw on screen. The rest nodded at her words, the psychological horror from having your friends turned into monsters and trying to kill you is, well terrifying.

"Either way, we are not done with this world yet." Watcher said and the group looked back at the screen.

**Jaune held his flamethrower aimed at the rest of the crew while holding hot wire over Russel's petri dish and slowly put it on the blood. **

**Nothing. Russel breathed a sigh of relief, the scene then changed to him holding the flamethrower with Jaune heating the wire while holding Ren's blood dish. The man himself was nodding and lightly spooked by the whole thing.**

"**Let's do this." He said as Jaune slowly but methodically put the wire onto the blood while still keeping an eye on Ren, breaking eye contact only for a split second.**

Ren leaned in to see what will happen as did Nora and Pyrrha.

**Nothing. He was okay.**

NPR released sighs of relief at that as did RWBY.

**Ren released a breath that he was holding, glad to be okay. Soon though he began to try to get out.**

"**Get me out of here! Cut me loose!" He began to say as Ozpin looked at him, freaking him out as he tried to get away.**

"**Come on, get me out of here! Cut me loose, dammit!" He said, struggling harder, the longer he was with Ozpin.**

Were it not for the serious situation the other Ren was in Nora would have laughed, but chose not to do so.

**The scene once again changed, this time showing Ozpin to be the only one sitting at the couch Ren and Russel had their flamethrowers aimed at him as Jaune held the petri dish.**

**The blonde put the wire on blood.**

**And it only sizzled in response.**

Ruby slumped slightly in her seat.

"Well, at least all of them are human." She said as she put a strawberry in her mouth.

"Guess they are safe now." Yang said while sipping the soda, the other nodded with Weiss and Ren sipping their tea and Nora drinking her syrup.

"**I know you gentlemen have been through a lot." Ozpin told them as he looked at them "But when you find the time…I would rather spend this winter TIED TO THIS FUCKING COUCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, emphasizing his situation.**

Yang spat out her soda and began laughing at what she heard, Ruby giggled as Weiss and Ren choked on their tea, Nora comically spat out all the remaining syrup before starting to laugh as well. Pyrrha covered her mouth and giggled as well and Blake lightly chuckled.

"Oh my gods! I-I can't even! Hahahahaha!" Yang said in between her laughter, the sight of Ozpin, even a different one, losing his temper so hilariously was something that they would remember for a long time.

Watcher chuckled along with them and prepared them for what will happen next.

**The scene changed once again to show Ren in winter clothes, holding a flamethrower and looking out the window.**

"**Ren." The man turned to see Jaune standing on the doorframe "We are going out to get Oobleck the test. If he tries to get back here and we are not with him…burn him." Ren nodded and looked out the window again.**

"Professor Oobleck is here as well?" Weiss asked Watcher who nodded.

"DOCTOR!" a loud yell was heard around the room as the students were startled and looked around before looking at Watcher.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked and he sighed at that.

"That was the combined yell of all Ooblecks in the multiverse." They all gave him looks that said 'Are you serious?'

"I am serious, somehow they all seem to hear when they are not addressed as Doctor, and I am still not sure how they do that."

**The cold weather of Atlas was merciless as Jaune, Russel and Ozpin went to a watchtower where they detained Oobleck when he went crazy after discovering the alien's abilities. The blue guiding lights barely offered any lighting as the men used a guiding rope instead and held up flares to get better sight. When they got to the door though, Russel saw something that should not be possible.**

"**Jaune, the door's open!" The three men entered the opened watchtower.**

"**How did he get out? The door was bolted from the outside." Russel asked both of them as they began looking around. Jaune looked up and saw a noose hanging from the ceiling.**

"I am tempted to make a pun on that noose, but I feel that it would be a bad idea." Yang said as her friends nodded at her.

**The three looked around trying to find any clues.**

**Creak.**

**Jaune looked down as he felt the floorboards get loose under his weight. He looked down at the floor, as did Ozpin and Russel. The three looked at each other before they began to take off the loose boards, revealing a large hole on the floor.**

**Wordlessly, they all began to go down the hole, lighting up flares and taking dynamite with them. What they discovered was a small tunnel.**

"**Hey Oobleck? You down there? We got something for you." Russel shouted as the three went deeper and found a small workshop with an alien vehicle within.**

"Wait, how did he make that hole? The freezing temperature and the ice should make it impossible to dig a hole that big, nevermind the tunnel and the space for whatever it is inside?" Weiss asked, not believing what she was seeing. From what she understood, Oobleck was put in a tower for a few days, for him to dig that much in such a short time shouldn't be possible.

"The alien creature had assimilated other aliens before and seemingly learned their abilities, one of which included digging. We are not fully sure how it did that though." Watcher replied, not taking his eyes off screen.

"**Oobleck's been busy." Jaune commented as they looked at whatever was being built. It looked very complicated and probably something they won't be able to understand.**

"**What is it?" Russel asked.**

"**It's a ship of some kind." Ozpin repled before he looked closer at the parts "he stole parts from the helicopter." Jaune narrowed his eyes at that.**

"**Smart S.O.B. Put it together piece by piece."**

Ruby looked confused by the words.

"Um, what does S.O.B mean?" Yang was hesitant to tell her.

"It means: son of a bitch." Watcher nonchalantly replied to her getting other to look at him in shock with Ruby looking shocked at such words.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted at him and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She asked and I answered. Plus, she would have learned it later anyway."

"**Where was he trying to go?" Russel asked the two.**

"**Any place but here." Jaune replied to him.**

**The scene switched to the base again, it is completely silent with no one around. The camera then showed a main entrance…with the door open and no Ren around.**

That had the students alarmed.

"Where is the other Ren?" Nora asked fearing the answer.

"I think he went outside." Blake answered her.

"Or he was captured." Weiss gave her own answer and they all tensed at that possibility.

**Ozpin held dynamites as Jaune used tape to wrap them into a bundle while Russel was on a lookout. Suddenly he saw a shape stumble out of the base and he took off his goggles before turning to the other two.**

"**Hey you guys. Come here." He beckoned them and the two stood up to see what was going on. Russel turned back around and saw Ren run out of sight.**

"**I think I saw Ren outside the main entrance."**

"**What is he doing outside?" Ozpin asked.**

"**I have no idea."**

**Suddenly the power in the entire base went out. The blue lights did as well before they lit up again. The three went inside again.**

"**Got a flare?" Ozpin asked as Jaune took out the flare and lit it.**

"**He got back inside to turn off the generator." He then looked out of the window before looking back at them "In six hours it will be a hundred degrees below zero."**

"**But that's suicide."**

Yang whistled at that kind of a temperature.

"Hey Weiss," the white girl turned to her "Is it really that cold in Atlas?"

Weiss hummed in thought before replying.

"Well, yes. During winters, it can reach that temperature. During other seasons, the temperature is close to a normal winter." The others were quite shocked at that.

"Wow, no wonder you were so cold when we first met you." Nora said as the others looked at her weirdly.

"What?" She asked as the others turned away from her.

**Jaune shook his head "Not for that thing. It wants to freeze now. It's got no way out of here. It just wants to sleep in the cold and wait for a rescue team to arrive here." He explained to them. Ozpin and Russel shared a look before the older man looked at him.**

"**What can we do? What can we do?!"**

**Jaune paused for a moment before he spoke.**

"**Whether we make it or not, we can't let that thing freeze again. Maybe, we'll just warm things up a little around here." Ozpin and Russel understood what he meant. They needed to blow up the base to ensure this thing died.**

"**We are not making out of here alive. But neither is that thing." The two nodded at him and committed themselves to their unavoidable fate.**

The group's eyes widened when they heard what he said.

"They are sacrificing themselves to prevent it from destroying humanity." Blake quietly said as Watcher nodded.

"This is one thing that stays with every Jaune in the multiverse: they are always willing to sacrifice themselves. Whether it is for a good intention or a bad one, you would be hard pressed to find one that didn't do so." Ruby looked confused at that.

"But I thought you said that he always survives."

"I did and he does. But there are few worlds in which he doesn't and it is almost always is either through sacrifice or some other thing."

The group considered what he said and NPR frowned at that, taking note to help their leader make sure he didn't need to resort to that.

**Jaune lit a dynamite bundle and threw it in the tunnel, it rolled right under the alien ship as the three men ran from the tower. A few seconds later, it exploded, destroying everything. **

**The men then used a tractor to knock down tower walls, getting out they began to look for gasoline while Ozpin used an axe to puncture the fuel tank.**

"Gasoline? What is gasoline?" Weiss asked Watcher.

"Gasoline is a fuel of sorts. In this world and the previous one, gasoline is used to power vehicles and machines. Like Dust, it is found underground, and is extracted from a resource known as petrol and is highly flammable. In fact, it is used to ignite fire in their flamethrowers. This resource is something that the people in this world have been using for around 7 decades after they ran out of Dust. One major advantage over Dust is that it can leave the planet's atmosphere, enabling space flight." He explained to them while showing them a few pictures of petrol and space ships.

The students were shocked, Weiss most of all. Remnant running out of Dust? A resource that could allow them to send a ship to space where Dust could not? It sounded extremely useful, but they couldn't help but feel that there was a drawback.

"Are-Are there any disadvantages?" Weiss asked again wanting to learn more about it.

"There are. First, it is hard to find, you would need to dig deep in order to find it. Second, the search for it is expensive. Third, while it is reliable, it is dangerous to the fauna and flora around it, some animal species are suffering extinction because of its constant use. But the biggest issue is that it affects the atmosphere. The many chemicals within the oil make it dangerous. The people in that world have been using it for so long that the planet's temperature increased, which led to draughts, shorter winters, lack of crops in some areas, hotter summers and finally melting some of the ice in Atlas, leading to the rising water levels and floods that devastated some of the cities. Plus, it also caused a shortage of oxygen in some of the cities due to the fact that it pollutes the air." He explained and they all paled at the kind of damage that it brought.

"Aren't there different alternatives to it?" Blake asked and he nodded.

"Well, before oil, people used coal, but even it was dangerous and nowadays some countries use wind generators or solar batteries in favor of oil." Weiss wrote that down, making sure to take note of anything that could function the same way that Dust does. The resource may or may not exist in their world, but in the event that Dust does run out, they would need something to replace it.

**Jaune and Russel filled bottles with gasoline and put rags on the bottle necks to make Molotov Cocktails. Russel threw a dynamite into the room and Jaune lit the rag on fire before throwing the Molotov Cocktail. Room by room****,**** they began throwing the dynamite and Cocktails, making sure to destroy everything. The barrels of oil and some explosive stuff in the rooms made sure that they were destroyed quickly.**

**Jaune stoo in one place, looking at the destruction as Russel put down his flamethrower and Ozpin was behind him.**

"**Generator room." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded and lit up a flare before they all went to the generator room, located under the base.**

**When they got there, it was a mess, ice melting from the heat, some pipes were rusting, and the part of the room that had the generator was on fire. Ozpin went to the generator and slumped on a frame as he saw the state of the generator.**

"**The generator's gone." He told Jaune.**

"**Is there any way we can fix it?" Ozpin looked at him like he was an idiot.**

"**It's gone Jaune."**

"Damn, looks like they really have no way out." Yang cursed under her breath in her seat.

"I was hoping they could fix it but it seems there is no hope in doing so." Weiss said with a frown.

**Jaune put down a detonator that he carried with him and held up his lamp, before addressing the other two.**

"**Alright, we gotta bring this whole place right down to the ice." The two nodded at him "Oz, you plant the charges in the old storage room. Russel, you plant them by the generator." The two nodded and went to work, putting dynamite under the pipes, under the wood, next to the barrels and everywhere else. Jaune meanwhile was connecting the wires to a detonator as Ozpin went to a different room and began planting the dynamite bundles. As he planted them though, he felt his skin itch and sweat under his winter mask and took it off to cool himself and scratch the itch.**

"I wonder, where is the alien? This scene right here is a perfect way to attack him." Pyrrha asked as she looked at the screen closer.

"Maybe, it just decided to hide?" Ruby offered an answer.

"That seems unlikely." Blake told her as they all relaxed in their seats.

**Suddenly, Oobleck appeared,**

The students were startled at his sudden appearance.

**Ozpin looked back and went to shout…only for Oobleck to grab his face and dig his fingers deep into Ozpin's face. The elder man tried to scream, but Oobleck's hand was covering his nose and mouth making it hard to breathe. Furthermore, he felt great pain as he felt the fingers assimilate his flesh. He let out whimpers and looked at Oobleck's expressionless face before death claimed him.**

Yang winced and gulped.

"I am not sure about you guys, but seeing the completely calm look on Doctor Oobleck's face while he kills someone is…well it's really disturbing." Her friends all had the same looks.

"You are not the only one Yang." Blake told her partner, scared of both how Oobleck looked and how he killed Ozpin. Asphyxiation is perhaps the scariest way to die.

**Oobleck-Thing looked around to make sure no one was looking as Ozpin's body dropped limb to the ground. **

**Russel planted another dynamite and went to plant another one, only to stop as he saw Ozpin's body and his face stretched by a hand. Before the body was carried off. Confused, he went to investigate, leaving Jaune all by himself as he continued to connect the wires. **

**Russel followed the trail and found himself standing in a silent corridor, with only his light on hand and several dynamites. He began to slowly walk forward, pointing the flashlight forwards, looking for any sign of Ozpin or Oobleck. Lights from the fire flickered as he went further.**

"I don't like where this is going." Ruby said, preparing herself for a jumpscare as did the rest.

**Jaune finally finished connecting the wires.**

"**How is it coming in there?" he asked his two friends, receiving nothing but silence. Figuring they couldn't hear him, he repeated his question.**

"**I said, how is it comi-"**

**Rustle! Crash!**

**He stopped as he heard noises coming from the tunnel. He removed his winter hood and looked towards the source, he saw no one. No Russel, no Ozpin, nothing. He lifted up the detonator switch silently and quietly stood up, holding a stick of dynamite in his hand.**

The students leaned in, waiting to see what will happen. Some were ready for a jumpscare, others for a slow reveal.

**Jaune took several cautious steps forward, holding a lighter and a dynamite in his hands, staring at the dimly lit tunnel from which the sound came from. Slowly and quietly, he used the lighter to light the fuse of the dynamite and looked back at the detonator for a brief second before looking back at the tunnel. **

**Nothing, only silence, the eerie glow of the fires putting him on edge. He waited, still nothing, the sound of the lit fuse being his only comfort.**

**Suddenly, an old closet fell.**

**BOOM!**

**And the ground exploded in a wave like fashion, coming towards him as Jaune jumped to the side and hit his head on a barrel, his dynamite falling out of his hands.**

**Tentacles came out of the ground,**

'Aw hell no! Not this shit.' Blake thought as she looked at the tentacles. She once read a book which had tentacles as part of its smut and burned it moments after reading it, swearing to never read anything like that ever again. Also, keeping away from Grimm with tentacles.

**And grabbed the detonator before dragging it down. A moment later its full form emerged and it was all kinds of horrible. Its head had a face on the side, with its large mouth and sharp teeth, its fleshy and slime covered body being twisted and horrific, little human arms coming out of the shoulders as it roared with a guttural sound.**

The students grimaced with some turning green at the sight of it.

"That…is the scariest fucking thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Yang said while swallowing hard.

"I would rather take on Grimm any day than face this…this…whatever this monstrocity is supposed to be." Weiss said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't want to see any more of this." Ruby said with fear in her voice.

**A hole appeared on its side and a corgi with a without fur appeared, its body covered in slime and bits of flesh as it flailed its legs.**

"ZWEI?!" Ruby shouted before she took her bucket again and puked in it. Weiss did the same with Yang and Blake following not far behind.

"This is messed up." Yang said, to see a version of Zwei be a part of the monstrous creature? That was horrifying.

"I agree." Blake said, she may not like the dog, but that didn't mean she wanted it to be hurt. Especially in a manner like this.

"Doggy! NO!" Nora screamed as Ren held her down and used his Semblance to calm her.

"Poor Zwei." Pyrrha said as she looked at the dog's state.

**Jaune looked at the creature before he stood up and went towards his stick of dynamite. Picking it up, he did a roll forward and looked back at the creature who roared at him.**

"**Yeah, fuck you too!" He said as he threw the dynamite at it before he ran away from it. The creature looked at the dynamite as it fell next to it.**

**BOOM!**

**And gave one last roar as it exploded,**

"Take that, stupid alien!" Nora cheered as did the rest at the supposed victory.

**The base began to explode, the tower, the basement, everything exploded in a glorious fashion. With one last fireball, the entire base was no more.**

Yang whistled at the explosion while Nora was giddy.

"Man, look at that fireball." She said as she saw its size.

'Bow to that fireball. It is your god now.' Watcher said in his mind, chuckling once he did.

"I hope Jaune is alive." Ruby said and NPR nodded at that.

"With that kind of explosion he is bound to have some burns and injuries." Ren said as he looked at the devastation caused by the explosions.

**Jaune walked through the remains of the base, a blanket draped over him, he found a nice to spot to relax and sat on the cold ground. He took his bottle of scotch and was about to drink it.**

**Crunch.**

**But stopped as he heard a noise behind him. He looked back and saw Ren standing behind him, holding the flamethrower and looking at him suspiciously.**

"Ren? Where did he come from?" Blake asked, confused and slightly suspicious of his sudden appearance.

"Maybe he got lost?" Nora offered an answer.

"Or maybe he is another one of those things." Weiss said with narrowed eyes.

"**You are the only one who made it?" Ren asked him.**

"**Not the only one." Was Jaune's reply, emphasizing the fact that the two of them were alive.**

"**Did you kill it?" Jaune paused slightly.**

"**Where were you Ren?" He asked his friend, last he knows, Ren went outside and the power went out.**

**Ren simply stepped to a different sitting place, across from Jaune.**

"**Thought I saw Oobleck," he began "I went after him, got lost in the storm." He explained as he sat down. Jaune considered his explanation and could see the plausibility, the power went out and Ren probably wandered off without any guiding lights. The problem was, he should have seen the light from the explosion of the ship and came back immediately, the fact that he only emerged after he blew up that thing with no injuries was still suspicious.**

"I agree with Jaune here. The lights from the explosions should have showed him the way." Blake said as she also took note of the flaw.

"Which probably means he is the alien." Weiss said.

**But there was also a flaw in his own logic. If Ren was the thing, why isn't he attacking him. He is defenseless, tired, and vulnerable. By all means, Ren should have attacked him when his back was turned. Instead, he is sitting with him and talking.**

"**Fire raised the temperature all over the camp." Ren said as he looked at the fire before he looked at him "Won't last long though." **

"**Neither will we." Jaune added.**

"**How will we make it?"**

**Jaune paused at the question.**

"**Maybe, we shouldn't." if the creature was still alive, they couldn't take it with them to the civilization.**

**Ren though understood the hidden meaning.**

"**If you are worried about me." Ren trailed off.**

"**If we have surprises for each other, I don't think we are in any shape to do anything about it." Jaune told him and Ren gave a nod at that logic. He hadn't seen Jaune and vice versa. Probability of either one of them being an alien creature was high.**

"**Well…what do we do?"**

"**Why don't we just…wait for a little while. See what happens?" Ren nodded and slumped in his seat as Jaune handed him his scotch and Ren drank it slowly. **

"Isn't that one of the bottles that Jaune used to put the base on fire?" Ruby asked and her friends looked at the bottle and realized that she was right.

**Jaune watched him and then chuckled at the futility of their distrust of each other. He let his head rest as the camera showed the burning base from the distance before it faded to black.**

The screen stopped showing and the lights lit up as the card was extracted. Like the previous one. It expanded, showing Jaune in a winter clothing, holding a lantern and a shotgun with the silhouette of the creature behind him. The group looked at the eerie image before it shrank and went to the shelf.

"Now, do you realize what I meant when I said that you will probably have nightmares if you were to always choose?" Watcher asked them and they nodded at him.

"I have a question." Ruby said and he turned to her.

"Very well. Ask."

"What happens to that Jaune? Does he still survive?" Watcher rubbed his chin as the others waited for his answer.

"Well, there are several outcomes. First is that the Atlesian military squad finds him and saves him, but the creature follows no matter where they go. The second is that he escapes the burning base and is captured before he escapes again and helps a soldier destroy the alien. Right now, all that we Watchers can do is speculate." He explained and they nodded at him.

"Are all the universes this dark and gritty?" Weiss asked him and he shook his head.

"No, there are light-hearted ones with a bit of violence in them. Ruby was just unlucky in her choice." He said as Ruby pouted at that.

"Maybe you would like to have a little break? I can show you a training room and a game room." They had looks of surprise at that.

"You have a game room?"

"With all sorts of games, be they board games or video games. So come one, I will show you." He floated down and gestured them to follow him out of the viewing room. They looked at each other before they followed him, unknown to them, The Multiversal Displacer began to spark and glow slightly, before it disappeared again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright! This chapter is done. The Thing is one of my favorite horror movies and I am glad to have written a reaction to it. Also, before people ask, I don't believe that MacReady or Childs is the thing. For one, Childs doesn't attack him when Blair-Thing attacked Garry when he was alone. Childs drinks gasoline? Mac was about to drink from the bottle, so that doesn't make sense too. Difference in mist? That could just be a perception and being close to the flames. Plus, Bennings-Thing still had mist coming out of his mouth, and just as much as a normal human. Its just two people relaxing after an experience they would never forget, stuck in a deathly environment with no way out.**

**Also, turns out there is an author named spart1339 who did a reaction to Predator and a full movie to boot and Jaune was watching as well. The fanfic is pretty good, all things considered. **

**That said, have you checked out my new fanfic? It's called "Fallen, Forgotten, Hated" and let me tell you something. It is tied to "Different worlds" How? You will see. Also, fair warning, it has themes like suicide and character death.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	4. Intermission: I am back!

**Chapter 3.5: Intermission.**

The seven students followed Watcher out of the viewing room and gazed around at the building they were in as well as looking at the many rooms that they passed.

The first room looked like an art gallery, there were many pictures on walls with different styles of art. Some of them looked…inappropriate so to speak.

The second room was a library with numerous shelves, tables, chairs, a coffee machine, sleeping bags and even computers. Some books were floating in midair with some of them having words spilling out of them. Blake looked interested as she saw some of the books have suggestive covers.

The next room was…an empty room. There was nothing, no furniture, no paintings, no pictures, nothing. Confused, they looked closer, yet found nothing before they all shrugged and followed Watcher.

Eventually, after a bit of walking, Watcher stopped in front of a large door and put his hand on it.

"Well, here we are." He said before opening the door. At first, a light blinded them before it diminished and their jaws dropped in shock at what they saw.

The room. Was. Huge.

The room had all the training equipment necessary for a fighter. Ranging from weights to treadmills to punching bags to even shooting ranges. Drones made from black metal stood in the far end of the room with a large open environment in the center. A boxing ring, a swimming pool, automatic BB guns to even a-

"Is that a mine field?!" Nora asked, pointing at the large field, which had blinking lights at the ground with the sign that said 'watch out for mines' on it. That and a large sign on the wall that said "Mine field".

"Yep, this place is my own personal training ground. I have all the necessary tools for lifting, fighting, shooting and so on. Occasionally, whenever it is time for a break you can come here to train to hone your skills. Can't have you all just sitting around here and eating fast food." Watcher explained as the students immediately went to different exercises. Yang whistled as she saw the number on the weights.

"Holy hell, you don't see anything like this in Beacon." Weiss looked around some more and stumbled upon an ice rink with a single drone in the center.

Blake found a yoga mat and raised an eyebrow before turning to Watcher.

"You do yoga here." He nodded.

"Yeah, it helps me relax, plus helps me with flexibility." She nodded at him whilst seeing several different discs next to a large TV.

"Oh, this looks so cool!" Ruby exclaimed when she saw a large rifle placed near the shooting range. It looked rather simple yet had some sort of strange glow to it. Pyrrha nodded as she looked at it before looking at the inanimate drones at the open environment.

"Ren! Let's go to the mine field!" Ren sighed as he felt his partner pull him towards the mine-field, he held his ground though as she tried dragging him.

"Nora, no."

"Nora, yes."

Watcher shook his head whilst smiling under his mask at the ginger acting the way she did. He clapped his hands. Suddenly, he heard beeping coming from his gauntlet and looked down to see a blue button on it. He pressed it as a hologram appeared with weird symbols, frowning when he read them before turning it off and looking at others.

"Alright, can you all listen to me?" They turned to him as he pointed to the open environment.

"We have a break at our hands, but I have something urgent to do. So I will leave you all with this here." He went to computer panel and pressed a few buttons allowing the door to pope and the drones activated.

"This here is Adaptational Training Environemnt or ATE. In here you will all fight those drones," he pointed at the drones "They are specially made to adapt to your fighting styles and the more you fight them the harder it will get, you with me so far?" They all nodded at him as they entered the ATE.

"How does it start?" Weiss asked.

"The ATE will start when you give the call or say that you are ready. I will set the difficulty to your level and the drones will fight you one on one and will not focus on the other person, you cannot attack the drone that is fighting another person, you can only do that in Team Fight mode. Right now it is on One on One mode so get ready." They pulled out their weapons as the drones' eyes glowed red and they proceeded to scan their opponents. They all took fighting stances as the area around them turned into a forest.

"Setting the difficulty to 'Hurt me plenty'. The drones will attack you with the intent to kill so don't hold back." Watcher said as he put in the commands and the drones' eyes glowed yellowish green. Much to students' shock, the drones then had weapons come out of their bodies. Yang's opponent had spiked gauntlets on the hands and spiked boots and took a kick boxing stance. Ruby's opponent created two scythes with levers near the handle and chains on its arms as it crouched slightly on the ground with the scythes' blades behind it, Weiss's opponent created a cutlass and took fencing stance. Blake's eyes widened slightly when she saw her opponent create a katana with lightning dancing around it and a shorter sword strapped to the waist, it took a iaijutsu stance, ready to pull the sword out at a moment's notice. Ren's opponent formed two gauntlets with sharp blades in the forearms and clawed fingers as it crouched slightly with its arms in a cross. Nora grinned when she saw her opponent create two axes with serrated edges and hold them in a Viking stance. Finally, Pyrrha's opponent made a sword and a shield and took a basic stance.

"When you are low on Aura or you are unable to fight, the drone will stop and the training will only end when either you win or they do. Remember: no teamwork. That will be for a different time. Are you ready?" The students nodded at him.

"Bring it on!" Yang shouted as Watcher pressed the button.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora shouted before she rushed at her opponent with a hammer swing. It blocked it, creating a crater under it, before striking at her as she used the handle to block them. The others were engaging their own opponents. She swung her hammer again as her opponent barely dodged them. She used her grenades for more destructive force and succeeded in hitting her opponent, sending it flying. The drone used the axes on the ground to stop his momentum before running at her at which she grinned and readied her hammer for a swing. Her opponent dodged her next attack before proceeding to attack her with fast strikes, taking a chunk out of her aura before kicking her in the face and staggering her with a double swing.

Yang was grinning as her opponent used several boxing styles to attack her. She blocked the hits with her own and used her shotgun gauntlets to get a hit. To her surprise he blocked them with both his hands and feet and using her openings to strike at her. Each attack fueling her Semblance as she kept grinning throughout the entire fight. Her opponent's gauntlets then burst into flames before it began to viciously strike at her with fast but light attacks. It gave no chance for a counter as it even used kicks. She side stepped to avoid them before going on her own barrage at it as her hair started glowing.

Ren dodged under the claw swipes, flipping as he dodged one aimed at his head before trying to hit it and only managing to hit the weapons instead. His opponent was aggressive as it always closed in whenever he tried to fall back. He managed to get a hit but took one as well as his opponent head butted him. He shook his head before deciding to go on defensive and dodged the attacks and making fast strikes whenever he saw a chance.

Weiss huffed as she tried to strike her opponent but ended up getting paired as her opponent used her mistakes to close in on her. She used Fire Dust to enhance her attacks, managing to stagger her opponent and went at it with quick strikes. She used her glyph to propel herself but her opponent managed to recover and disarmed before giving her quick strikes with great precision, taking a toll on her aura. She grunted before using a glyph on herself and got Myrtenaster back before attacking her opponent again. She tried using multiple glyphs to confuse her opponent but each time her opponent either dodged or simply shrugged off her glyphs.

Ruby used her Semblance to speed around her opponent to catch it off guard. But it somehow predicted her moves and always jumped or ducked under her attacks. She then used her weapon's recoil to get a hit but her opponent used the scythes effectively to block them and even using the triggers to parry her and try to hit her. He was succeeding and she lost a chunk of her aura. She huffed before deciding to use a different tactic. She used her semblance to try to use an attack from above but her opponent used the chains at the arms and swung one of the scythes at her while she was in midair. She used the recoil to dodge only to be surprised when her opponent threw one of the scythes at her with great force, forcing her to use her Semblance to dodge again. Unfortunately, she appeared right in front of her opponent who kicked her in the face with great force, making her fly back before using Crescent Rose to stop herself as one of the scythes returned to the owner.

Blake dodged a cut form the katana before using her sword to block the smaller sword. She used her sword and her sheath in conjunction but her opponent used both his swords to parry her every move with equal speed and agility, at times even getting a hit on her. She narrowed her eyes and jumped back before doing a wide swipe and creating a purple arc which her opponent destroyed with a strong swing of his own sword. She shifted her weapon to a kusarigama and began a ruthlessly attack on her opponent using her gun's recoil to strengthen the impact. To her surprise, the drone managed to block her attacks, she used her clones to try to get the jump on him but her opponent's sword glowed as it sheathed it…before swinging it in a wide arc horizontally. Her eyes widened when she saw a lighting arc and she jumped to dodge it before he swung his second sword vertically to create another one and she used a clone to dodge it. She huffed as she saw it take a low stance with the sword pointed downwards before she attacked it again.

Pyrrha blocked a sword swing before taking a swipe and met her opponent's sword before it kicked at her legs, throwing her off balance and tried to bash her in the face. She blocked it, then used her javelin to deliver fast and powerful strikes at the drone and then used her shield to bash it in the face. It took all the hits before throwing the shield her, surprising her as it then began to swing the sword at her with vicious speed and strength, not letting her counter attack as it picked up the shield and used the sword in the conjuction with it, forcing her to side step or dodge the attacks. She tried using her Semblance but to her shock, neither the weapons nor the drone even budged before it charged at her again and she forced on the defensive.

Watcher saw their training, nodded, before creating a blue portal and went through it. Appearing on the other side he took a look at the empty space and was confused when he saw no one around.

"Hello?" He called out before another portal opened up and a person wearing an attire identical to his came out. Except she had a more feminine figure and brown glowing eyes along with a scaled scarf around her neck. Soon enough, more portals appeared as more hooded people came out, each different size and structure with one of them even being mechanical and another being as small as a mouse.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a robed figure said as he came to the center "Thank you for coming at such a short notice. Let the meeting of Watchers commence."

**Sometime later.**

Yang groaned when her opponent threw her to the ground, even more so when it put its foot on her back. She looked up and saw everyone else being tired with some like Ren and Weiss lying on the ground with their weapons next to them. She even saw Pyrrha kneeling and using her spear to support herself as their opponents stood over them.

"Training simulation ended. Shutting down the drones." They heard a female voice say as the drones removed the weapons and went to their places before they each shut down.

"You alright over there?" Watcher asked as he saw their states.

"We-We're fine." Ruby groaned out, having a slight bruise on her cheek as she lay face up on the ground.

"I guess you all had enough. Come on get up, you can rest when we get to the kitchen." He told them as they all picked themselves and each other up. Yang grabbed her partner by her arm and helped her as she was struggling to stand up, Nora and Ren helped Pyrrha as Weiss was helping Ruby and they followed Watcher out of the training room into the kitchen. As they went through the rooms again, they saw the gallery again and had a closer look at some of the art.

Nora giggled as she saw Weiss make a funny face when she saw an ice statue of herself wearing a pure white dress made of snow. Ruby had a look of awe as she saw a picture of herself wearing a mask and holding two smaller scythes. Yang whistled as she saw a painting of herself covered in flames and horns sticking out of her head fighting a crystal dragon. Blake raised an eyebrow when she spotted a painting that had her covered in ninja attire and holding a bloody katana.

Ren smiled slightly as he saw a painting of an older looking him with a child on his shoulder. Nora had stars in her eyes upon the sight of a statue of herself fighting a giant snake while wielding a lightning hammer and wearing Viking attire. Pyrrha gasped as she saw a statue of herself looking down on the ground with her shield held in her hands, she looked like she was sad.

But the three stopped as they saw one particular painting. The painting had a burning background with bodies lying around, some looked like they were cut in half, rivers of blood were flowing out with lightning flashing the skies. But at the center of the painting was Jaune, except he looked different. He had a slight stubble and several scars on his face, pure revenge and hatred in his eyes as he stood over the corpses while wearing a terrifying white armor with his hood up. In his left hand was a double handed Crocea Mors and in his right was Manghild, both weapons were dripping blood, on his back was Akouo and lastly, StormFlower was strapped to his thighs.

The three looked at the painting and couldn't help but shiver as they saw the look of hatred on the painting. Yet for some reason they started feeling…dread, fear. Almost like the Jaune in the painting was looking at them directly.

"Guys!" They snapped out of their trance as they saw Ruby waving at them "Don't fall behind." The three looked at the painting before they all went after the others, missing the writing under the painting.

'Vengeance carried out by a peaceful person…is more destructive than evil done by a monster'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! That's right, I am back to writing this fanfic. You might be wondering why I didn't do the next chapter right away instead of the intermission. Well, two reasons, one to announce my return and two, I didn't have a reaction in mind so I made this to try to make up.**

**Now, you guys remember how I said that I was getting frustrated due to FNDM. However, I realized that the FNDM wasn't the only thing at fault. It was everything that had to with RWBY that stopped me from continuing this. There was just so many things at once that I ended up getting conflicted and eventually was burnt out. Now that I had time to think and look back on some things that changed my perspective slightly.**

**The first is Bumblebee: Look, I know that many of you might not like me when I say this: I wouldn't mind a lesbian ship on a show so long as it isn't prioritized and no one makes a big deal out of it. The reason why I don't like it is due to its fans, they are crazy and that it practically threw away the character development for both characters. I don't know about you but it feels like CRWBY is just doing it to shut up the fans that love it, except it ended up backfiring.**

**Second, I realized that the entire craziness with both fans and critics gets really annoying. No, seriously, listen to the fans and they will tell you how awesome the show is and use really bad reasons. Listen to the critics and their own subscribers and you realize that they keep bringing up the same points over and over again so much that it gets annoying and you get apathetic. I am serious: 'Volume 4 this, Volume 5 that, Ruby is bad, Mercury is the best Adam is wasted and should have defeated the team, RT is pandering to SJW, and so on'. The worst has to be their followers who keep using the 'Monty' argument even when they hate it when FNDM does it. Yes, you can say that many things that they bring up do have a point, but when they keep bringing up the same argument but word it differently, you realize that you already heard this stuff a thousand times and even if you look at it from their perspective, it is still the same argument. And it gets annoying.**

**All in all it made me change the way I look at RWBY, at FNDM, at critics and so on. But with all this, one thing that remained is that I still like the show even when it has so many flaws. People can argue all they want, I will listen to them but I will still stick to my views, with a few tweaks. It ain't the perfect show, it ain't the best show, it never was even when it started and it never will be in the future, but for all that it is, it is still one of my favorites. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell****.**


	5. Merciless jaws

**Holy hell, how do I keep getting followers and favorites every other day? No seriously, how? There are that many who like reaction fanfics? I mean, I kept getting them even after I made the announcement, but I guess I shouldn't think too much of this.**

**Okay, time for a reaction. Let's resume where we left off. **

**Side note, after this chapter I will write the inspirations for the universes.**

**I do not own RWBY or any other media.**

**Chapter 4: Merciless jaws**

* * *

Ruby gave a relieved sigh as she stretched in her seat all the while drinking a bottle of a special drink that Watcher gave all of them.

"Man, this is pretty good! What did you say this drink is again?" Yang asked as she drank another gulp from the drink feeling surprisingly refreshed.

"Re-energizer. It helps heal your muscles and gives you additional energy." He replied while looking through the cards and taking some of them but shaking his head and put them back on and kept searching.

"I wish we had something like this in our world. Imagine how much we could train with these and how much easier it would be." Ruby said while taking another gulp and felt ready for another round with the drones. Her teammates nodded as they drank their own bottles.

"Don't go overboard with them. If you drink too much, you will start feeling like you are on drugs and then you will wake up in some alleyway, your pants and underwear down with no memory of how you got there." Watcher nonchalantly told them as Weiss and Blake spat out their drinks, Yang cautiously looked at her drink before slowly putting it down, as did Ruby.

"I am the fuckmothering queen of the motherfucking castle!" The four turned to Nora and saw her raising her hands up with her body having lighting arcs dancing around as Pyrrha and Ren were trying to calm her down, seven bottles of Re-energizer lay around her. A manic smile on the - face as she shook and tried to break free.

"Nora calm down!" Ren said as he tried to hold her down. Instead, he ended up thrown over her shoulder as Nora then head butted Pyrrha before she grabbed her hammer.

"Fear me and serve me bitches!" She declared before she jumped up and slammed her hammer down on the seats. She gave a manic laugh and looked at RWBY who gulped at the look that she had.

"Alright here is the deal you four." She said menacingly before she pointed her hammer at them "You either give your spotlight in the show to JNPR or I am breaking your legs so hard, Yang's arm is gonna have a leg friend in heaven." Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wait what? What spotlight?" Nora narrowed her eyes at that

"Give us your spotlight or I am flattening your Bellabooty, Blake!" The cat faunus's eyes widened at her words.

"Bella-what now?!"

"I warned you! Have at thee!"

Nora shouted before she leapt at them and the four dispersed as Nora smashed her hammer on their seats.

"Woah, Nora calm down!" Yang said as she looked at the crazed girl.

"Shut your mouth you shallow, PTSD ridden, Bumblebee bait cyborg!" Yang dodged a hit from Nora who then proceeded to look at Ruby.

"Hey! Miss No-character-development! Get back here so I can show you the reality of the world!"

"What are you even talking about?!" Ruby asked her before she used her Semblance to escape her blows and appeared at Yang's side.

"What's going on with her?!" She asked as she looked at the crazy ginger.

"Oi Ice Queen!" Nora shouted as she looked at Weiss "Make up your fucking mind! Are you racist or is your father racist?! What's the deal with your brother and mother anyway?! And why are you the best girl instead of someone else?!" Weiss looked utterly lost.

"What?" Nora gave a battle cry as she used grenades to launch herself up and towards Weiss, who used a Glyph to get away from the girl. Nora smashed more seats and looked behind her to see RWBY looking at her while brandishing their weapons.

"Would you calm down Nora?!" Blake shouted at her.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you spoiled brat! You are only good for being a ship bait!" Nora shouted before she raised up her hammer.

"I am not staying in this stupid ass show anymore! Glory to JNPR! Glory to Pyrrha the Great One! Glory to Arkos-!"

"That's enough." Watcher said as he stabbed into Nora's neck. The girl stood stiff as her pupil's shrank and widened before she coughed out some sort of smoke and looked around to see everyone giving her weird looks.

"What just happened?" she asked while seeing RWBY looking at her warily, Pyrrha and Ren looking confused.

"You drank too much and started saying things. Now sit down, we are about to watch the next world." Watcher told her while fixing the smashed seats and the other indents that Nora made.

"What did I say?" Nora asked as she looked at her friends.

"You said-"

"Nothing important. Just crazy talk. Happens when you drink too much Re-energizer." Watcher interrupted as he took out a blue card and smiled as he saw it.

"Ah this is one of my favorites." He threw the card and it entered the screen as the lights dimmed and the students sat down on the repaired seats.

**Out in the sea, on a starry night far away from the beaches of Patch, a single boat floated on water, its name on the stern. Birds flew above the boat, squawking as they flew away. Time fast-forwarded showing the sun rising.**

"This is rather peaceful." Weiss commented. The quiet scenery gave them some much-needed peace after training and witnessing two tense worlds.

"Yeah, almost boringly peaceful." Yang said, propping her chin on her hand. She lazily ate her food, waiting for something to happen.

"I guess you don't like anything peaceful Yang." Blake said as Yang shook her head.

"Not really, I just prefer action more than just quiet boring silence."

**On the boat, two people worked on the engines while the third watched over the wheel.**

"**Hey chief." A voice called out followed by a hand coming out of one of the hatches "Pull the wheel to the left. Pull your left hand down."**

**On the boat's wheel, a blonde haired man in his late thirties held the wheel, holding it firmly in his hands. His attire consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and gray pants. He looked average, especially with his glasses.**

"**I can't." Jaune said as he looked at the wheel "It will only go about three inches."**

The students blinked when they saw this version of Jaune, wondering why he looked like that.

"He looks so…average." Yang said as she looked at this Jaune, wondering how he could survive.

"I have to agree with Yang here. He doesn't look like someone who could survive anything." Weiss said as she tilted her head. Whereas the first two Jaunes looked very impressive and capable of survival, this Jaune looked like an average Joe with nothing special about himself.

"He looks more unimpressive than our Jaune." Blake followed up while drinking her tea.

"Hey, don't start judging him just because he looks like that!" Nora exclaimed at the three girls who only gave her pointed looks.

"Nora, look at him" Weiss pointed a finger at the Jaune on screen "and don't tell me that you see him surviving whatever it is that we will see." Nora gave her a grin.

"I know that he will survive. I have faith in any version of my leader." She then grabbed Ren and Pyrrha and hugged them "We all do." The two nodded at her as WBY still looked skeptical.

"Guys, let's not start a fight. Instead, let us see what this world has. Who knows? We might be surprised." Ruby said, trying to stop any fights that might break out. The six looked at each other before they nodded and sat down as Watcher looked at them with a critical eye.

"**Our injectors got scorched from the salt water in the fuel." A third voice said as a hand came out of the second hatch, holding a glass with seawater mixed with fuel.**

"**Yeah the hull is bent." The first voice said as the owner's hand grabbed a wrench and a missing part before pulling them down.**

"**Turn that rudder again. To the left." Jaune did so "Good."**

"I wonder, what are they doing out in the sea with a broken boat?" Pyrrha asked while stroking her chin.

"Who knows? Maybe they are just fishing or looking for something." Yang offered as she drank her soda.

**Behind the boat, a yellow barrel came out of the sea, drawing Jaune's attention.**

"Where did that come from?" Weiss asked.

"Well, they were hunting something and shot it with a harpoon attached to that barrel." Watcher said whilst playing with a coin.

"**Wait, wait, wait. There it is." Jaune said as he went away from the wheel. Down in the hatch an old looking man appeared whilst holding a wrench. He is a man with a gray moustache and graying hair with a bald spot and he appears to be slightly overweight. His outfit consisted of a blue shirt and black pants and a blue headband on his forehead.**

"**What did you say chief?" Peter Port asked as he looked up at Jaune. Behind him, from a different hatch a green haired man with glasses and a beard came out of the hatch while wearing the same outfit as Port.**

The students had looks of surprise as they saw the two.

"Professor Port and Professor Oobleck? What are they-?" Ruby wanted to ask.

"DOCTOR!" But was cut off as they heard another yell.

"Fine. Doctor Oobleck. What are they doing out there?" The silver-eyed girl asked as she turned towards Watcher.

"Well, Port kinda volunteered to help with a big problem and Oobleck just kinda went with them because Jaune insisted." He answered.

"Why are they calling Jaune chief?"

"He is a police chief."

"**The barrel is up. It's right at the stern." Jaune said while pointing at it as Port and Oobleck got out of their hatches and went towards the stern to see it. Port leaned over the boat and looked at it.**

"**Think he's run out of the cable. Grab the boathook." Oobleck took out a large pole with a hook on the end and went to get the rope.**

"**Port," He said as he tried to get the rope but failed "If we can get close enough," He tried again and missed the rope "I got things on board that will kill him." He used the hook again and once again failed.**

"**Yes, we will goose him up, come on." Port answered as Oobleck stood up, used the hook again and finally caught the rope before he started to drag it back.**

"**Okay. When he runs, drop the rope or you will lose your hands." He said as Oobleck began to drag the rest of the rope "I've seen torn out of the knuckles, full of them." He looked at Oobleck dragging the ropes and went to him.**

"**Boy, give it to me." The green haired man gave him the rope and Port began to gather it.**

Yang looked bored as she drank her soda through a straw, making a loud slurping noise in the process.

"Yang, can you stop that?" Blake asked her partner who looked at her.

"Well sorry Blake. I'm really bored by this world here. You would think it would be a lot more exciting than watching old men fish for something." She said as she kept slurping her drink.

"We understand that Yang. We just want you to stop slurping so loudly." Weiss said as Yang sighed.

"Fine. Nothing interesting to see here anyways." She said as she put down her soda and leaned back on her seat. The others somewhat agreed with her as the scene they saw wasn't really what they expected when Watcher said that this world was one of his favorites. Still they watched on, curious as to what will happen next.

**Port kept pulling the rope and gathering it…**

**Until a shark came out of the water, startling the two as Oobleck let go of the rope, the shark swam away, dragging the rope with it and cut Port's palm in the process.**

Though the shark slightly startled them, the seven became confused at it appearing out of nowhere.

"What's that shark doing? Is it looking for something or what?" Ruby asked Watcher. He simply sighed though and rubbed his neck.

"That shark is what they are hunting." Now every single one of the students looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You are joking right?" Yang asked, not believing that a mere shark is what they were hunting.

"They are hunting very far away from the beaches and have a broken boat and all of that is for a shark?" Weiss asked with an incredulous look on her face, even more so when Watcher nodded. The seven sat still on their seats…before Yang stood up.

"Nope, I ain't watching a bunch of old men hunt a shark of all things. Call me back when it gets interesting." She went to the door and went to push it.

Only for a force field to push her back as she fell on the floor with wide eyes.

"What the fu-" She stood up again and went to punch the door, but the force field pushed her back again.

"What the hell is this?!" She asked as she turned towards Watcher.

"Well, you can't really leave the room during the viewing, unless we have a break, if it is really important or if you are me." He explained as Yang glared at him.

"The hell kind of bullshit is that?!" He shrugged at her.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who built this place. It works like that for some reason, so please sit down and watch the world Yang. Who knows? You might be surprised." The blonde bombshell glared at him before she stood up and went back to her seat while crossing her arms as Watcher resumed the viewing.

**The shark dove back into the sea, splashing Oobleck and Port in the process. Jaune watched as its dorsal fin disappeared into the sea.**

"**Start the engine." Port told Jaune as he stood up and Oobleck pulled the barrel into the boat. Jaune though did not listen as he came down to the lower deck much to Port's confusion.**

"**What are you doing?" Jaune turned to him.**

"**I'm gonna make a phone call." He went to the radio and phone as Port had a frown on his face.**

"I have a bad feeling about him guys." Ruby said, not liking the frown.

"You are not the only one Ruby." Ren told her as he narrowed his eyes.

**In the boat's inner parts, Jaune took the radio.**

"**Hello? Hello? Mayday, Mayday Orca. Coast guard?" He tried to change the frequency. Behind him, Port took one of the bats on the wall.**

The students' eyes widened at that/

"Is he going to-"

**Jaune looked behind to see Port swing the bat…**

"Watch out!"

**Right at the radio, hitting it several times and breaking it.**

That surprised the students while also relieving them. Blake and Weiss raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why did he just destroy the only thing that would send them help?" The faunus asked as Watcher chuckled.

"Well, Port in that world isn't exactly…well, normal or sane. He has been hunting sharks and this action is his opportunity to get the biggest one possible." He explained as the students frowned.

"He is willing to put the lives of others in danger for a shark?" Pyrrha asked as Watcher nodded at her.

**Out on the stern, Oobleck watched as Port broke the radio and Jaune looked away as the radio pieces flew everywhere.**

**Once Port stopped, Jaune gave him a look of disbelief and the old man simply shrugged.**

"**Excuse me chief." He casually said while giving the bat to the blonde man and his reaction was, well…**

"**That's great!" Jaune shouted as he threw away the remains and began to hit the table with the bat "That's just great!" He hit the table again with all the pent up frustration of the last few days.**

"**NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, HUH?!" He shouted towards the possibly insane man who simply scratched his head in response.**

"**You're a certifiable Port! You know that?! You are certifiable!" Jaune pointed his bat at him before continuing to hit the table, knocking a bottle of whiskey over in the process.**

"**Yah, yah, yah." Port nonchalantly waved him off.**

"**You're certifiable! But I'll tell you this-"**

NPR laughed as they saw Jaune flip-out like that. In all the time they spent together, they never once saw their leader flip his shit like that. Now seeing the scene, it made them wonder how their leader would flip-out.

RWBY also chuckled as they saw that.

"Heh, never seen Vomit Boy flip-out like that. Not even with Cardin." Yang said while giggling slightly.

"He is funnier than that version of Headmaster Ozpin when he does that." Ruby said as Weiss and Blake nodded at her.

"Hey, what does certifiable mean?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's when a person is in need of treatment for a mental disorder Nora." Weiss told her.

"**Oh boys. Boys," Oobleck called out as he used the rope to stand on a higher place "I think he's come back for his noon feeding." Jaune stopped his rant as he and Port looked out at the sea and saw the dorsal fin appear again.**

"**Hook me up another barrel!" He told Oobleck and the green haired scientist went to get the harpoon gun ready. Meanwhile, Port watched the shark swim and went to the boat's nose as Oobleck put the harpoon and connected it to a barrel. Once he did it, he gave it to Port who took it and went to ramp at the nose. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.**

**Hitting the shark right at the fin. The rope connected to the barrel eventually pulled it into the water as the other barrels replaced it.**

"**Bring it around after him!" Port shouted as Oobleck followed his command and Jaune watched from the cabin as the shark pulled the yellow barrel with it.**

**The boat swam after the yellow barrel, its speed slower due to the broken engine.**

"Do you guys hear the music?" Blake asked as she heard a strange music coming from the screen, which shouldn't be possible given that there were no radio or stereo in the boat.

"I hear it. Where is it coming from?" Weiss asked as she looked around before setting her eyes on Watcher.

"Why are we hearing an upbeat song?" He shrugged at her.

"Well, it is to enhance the experience while you watch the world. It happens while you watch it and I recommend not paying it much attention." They nodded at him and looked back at the screen.

"I hope it gets more interesting. So far it feels like a documentary." Yang said while eating a handful of popcorn.

**The breeze shook Oobleck's hair as he drove the boat.**

"**Full throttle! Get me right up alongside him!" Port shouted from the nose as Oobleck shook his head at him.**

"**I can't rev it up that high! It's not gonna take it!" Oobleck shouted back, on deck Jaune put his revolver on his belt. He then looked out the boat's side and saw the barrel getting far.**

"**Five degrees port!" Port said as Oobleck turned the wheel to the left, causing the boat to turn as well.**

"**Alright, hold your course." The boat started coming closer and closer to the barrel.**

"**Five degrees port now." Oobleck turned the wheel again as the boat turned "Hold your course!"**

"**Fast fish!" Oobleck muttered under his breath as he saw the shark quickly swim away. On the stern, Jaune watched with a smile as they came closer and closer, feeling the wind on his face and excitement in his heart.**

"I will admit: this is somewhat entertaining." Blake said as she watched the three hunt the shark whilst eating her tuna sandwich.

"For you, but this is boring for me." Yang said as she leaned on her hand and waited for something else to happen.

"Well, this isn't like the other two, but I wouldn't say it's boring." Ruby told her sister.

"Maybe you should try to appreciate simple things in life Yang." Watcher told her "Besides, life isn't only about the thrill of action."

"**Watch my arm!" Port said while raising his hand to the left before raising his right hand and pointing it slightly forward "Alright! Starboard! Starboard Run him down Oobleck!" The boat came closer and closer to the barrel and soon enough it hit it. Port aimed his gun as the dorsal fin showed itself before firing the harpoon and hitting the shark. The rope pulled the barrel into the water as the shark swam by the boat.**

**Jaune looked out from the side and aimed his revolver at it. He fired once, but missed, he fired again and missed once more. He fired a third time and hit below the fin, spraying some blood but his other shots missed it.**

**The shark swam away, going down and pulling the barrels with it.**

"**I can't believe it, two barrels and he is still going down again." The blonde man said as Port and Oobleck watched with disbelief.**

"**He is incredible." Was all that Port could say as he stared at the empty sea.**

"Not really. Still it's surprising that it can dive with two barrels to tug him back." Pyrrha said while nibbling on her food.

"Well, it is one the biggest shark species there is so it's not that much of a surprise." Watcher told her whilst playing with several cards in his hands.

**Slightly to the left of the boat, the two barrels emerged again, which Jaune and Oobleck noticed.**

"**They are up again!" Oobleck came down to the deck and looked at the barrels.**

"**Now what?" Was that shark playing with them or something?**

**Port turned the wheel and started driving the boat towards the barrels, as Juane had an idea.**

"**Why don't we try leading the shark into the shore instead of it leading us out into the sea?" Jaune offered only for Oobleck to simply look at Port and Jaune understood.**

"That's actually a good idea. Why not do that instead of hunting it out in the open sea?" Ruby asked

"Well, Port said that he will be able to kill the shark and isn't gonna let anyone stop him from doing so, which is why he destroyed the radio. He is not a bad guy," He quickly said as he saw the frowns on their faces "He is just…well, not normal."

"**Grab a couple of poles. Hang on we are going around." The boat came closer to the barrels and stopped as they were right at the stern "Alright pick the ropes and tie them to the stern. Bring it around the cleat Arc!" Jaune and Oobleck took the ropes and began tying them to the stern. However, Jaune accidentally put the rope over Oobleck and as the rope tightened…**

"**Argh!" Oobleck shouted as he felt the rope tighten behind his legs, causing him pain.**

"**Get off the line!" Port said as Jaune went to Oobleck to help him, freeing him as Oobleck fell to the ground before he stood back up.**

"**Watch it, stand clear." Jaune told him. The ropes started to get pulled, causing the boat to turn.**

"**Get away from those stern cleats!" Port shouted as the boat tipped to the right, making Jaune and Oobleck fall on the deck. Jaune saw the oxygen tanks shake and immediately went to them to make sure they weren't damaged.**

"A shark is able to tip a boat that big all by itself?" Weiss asked in wonder.

"This is a Great White Shark, one of the biggest and most dangerous species of sharks there is. It may not be a Grimm like a Sea FeiLong or any other type but that doesn't mean that you should underestimate it." Watcher told them.

**Port drove the boat forward towards the beach with a big smile on his face.**

"**Back home we'll get a taxidermy man. He is gonna have a heart attack when he sees what I brought him! Ha ha!" The middle aged had a joyous smile and was laughing heartily at the fish that they caught.**

"Same old Professor Port." Yang said.

"I feel sorry for anyone who will have to listen to his tale of catching the shark." Ruby said, causing the group to chuckle.

"He will probably start with 'This is a tale of how I caught the mighty shark with my bare bandaged hands'." Yang said as they chuckled some more.

"And then he will probably say something like 'It wanted to wrestle so I jumped into the water to fight it like a man'." Nora followed suit imitating his voice as best as she could as the students laughed.

"After that his next words will be 'It tried to bite me but broke its teeth on my butt'." Ruby said and the group laughed harder.

"And then-And then he will end it with 'And that's how I pulled both the shark and the boat back to the beach with only my teeth'." Weiss said, surprising the group but they laughed nonetheless as Watcher chuckled with them.

**Oobleck meanwhile checked the cleats and the rope to make sure they didn't snap. However, he noticed something off.**

"**Crawl back!" He shouted at Port "You are losing a cleat!" The shark's head emerged from the water "Look at this mother! God, this one too, they are both going!" He said as he looked at the ropes. Jaune however noticed what the shark is trying to do.**

"**He is eating his way right through that line!"**

"**Yeah, and he is working way right to us! Port! Come on Port!" Port took the harpoon gun and went to the stern.**

"**Get here quick Port!" Port came up to the two and pushed Jaune aside.**

"**Out of my way." The shark appeared again as Port shot another harpoon at it, hitting it right in the lower jaw. The shark dove back, splashing the three with seawater as Port put his weapon down and started to remove one of the ropes.**

"**Untie us!" He said as the boat leaned backwards "He'll pull out the-"**

"**I can't! It's trying to run!" A barrel connected to the harpoon that Port shot out of the deck, hitting Jaune in the face and making him lose his glasses.**

"Well he lost his glasses." Yang said, still somewhat bored with the world.

"I think it makes him look better." Pyrrha said.

"**We better get another line! Pull you son of a bitch! I hope your back breaks!" Port said while tying the rope with Jaune helping him. The shark thrashed pulling the boat back**

"**It's impossible! It's impossible! The line is too tight!" The water entered the boat and flowed into the hatch where the engine was located.**

"That doesn't seem good." Ren said.

"**We need to cut the line. Port get the axe!" Port squinted his eyes before going to the cabin to find a machete leaning on a wall. He took it and went to the stern.**

"**Port, hurry up! I can't hold it!" Oobleck shouted while pulling the rope with all his might. Port came in and raised his machete to cut the lines-**

**CRACK.**

**Only for the cleats to break off, and the lines followed suit as the shark swam down. The three huffed, as they felt drained from pulling the ropes. The barrels emerged again as Port nodded and turned to Jaune.**

"**He can't stay down with three barrels."**

"**What about us? Are we gonna sink?" Jaune asked as Port turned towards Oobleck.**

"**Oobleck, get the pump out of the locker in front of you." The green haired scientist did so pulling out an orange pump "Now keep an eye on the barrels. Chief, you pump out the water." Port stood up and put the machete into the stern by stabbing it into the wood.**

"**He is going under!" Oobleck said as he saw the barrels start to sink.**

"**He can't dive with three barrels on him. Not with three barrels!" Right after he said that, the three barrels disappeared under water leaving the trio confused as they silently stared into the sea.**

"Would you look at that? It CAN go under with three barrels." Yang said, now slightly interested in what they are watching.

"It must really be big if it can do that." Blake said.

**Port stared around in confusion, not expecting that. All the sharks that he ever killed in his life could not dive down with three barrels on them, yet this one is able to do so quite easily. He kept looking around as Oobleck came down to the deck, also looking around before he looked at Port.**

"**Have you ever had one do this before?" Port shook his head at that.**

"**Not really." Down on the deck, Jaune looked around, a pump in hand as he stared at the sea, looking for the barrels.**

**Suddenly, the boat leaned to the right as Jaune quickly grabbed onto the ladder, Oobleck and Port fell down before they stood up and looked out the left side of the boat. To their shock, they saw that the shark in the sea was not only under them, it was almost as big as the boat!**

"Holy hell. Look at the size of that thing!" Yang exclaimed upon seeing the size.

"No wonder it tipped the boat and dove down. It must weigh a lot in order to even make the boat shake." Weiss said.

"That's one big shark!" Nora exclaimed.

"How do they even plan to kill it?" Ruby asked Watcher and he simply chuckled at her.

"You will see."

**Port immediately started the engine and put it on full throttle towards the coast as the shark began to chase them.**

"**We are gonna draw him into shallow water and drown him. We are heading in Bartholomew!" Jaune sighed at that.**

"**Thank Brother Gods!" He said as he looked at the barrels closing in on their boat "You ever seen a Great White do this?"**

"**No." Oobleck replied to him. Port meanwhile whistled a tune as he drove the boat to the coast.**

"**How far do we have to go?" Jaune asked to which Port simply whistled.**

"**Port, don't put that much pressure on the boat." After he said that, Port sped up the boat as smoke started appearing in one of the hatches.**

"**Port you are gonna-!"**

**BRACK.**

**One of the hatches exploded, the engine completely broken as Oobleck went into the cabin and picked up a shark dart repeater. Port meanwhile took a fire extinguisher and used it on the broken engine to put out the smoke.**

"Well, there goes their plan." Blake said as she sipped her drink.

"What are they gonna do now? They are pretty much trapped at this point."

**Luckily for them, the shark left them and dove back down with Jaune watching it from the bridge. His eyes trailed down to Oobleck who looked around to make sure it was gone. In the cabin Port searched for something to help them and found three vests and his coat and cap. Putting them on, he then took the vests and gave them to Oobleck and Jaune. He then noticed the dart gun and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Oobleck," The green haired man turned towards him "What exactly are you trying to do with those things of yours?" He asked while holding the dart gun in his hand. Oobleck looked at the gun before pulling a small white kit.**

"**Well, I am thinking of pumping twenty ccs of strychnine nitrate into him, if I can get close enough." He showed the needle and the bottle with the chemical in it. Port took them and stared at them with a raised eyebrow.**

"**You plan to use this against his thick skin?" He made a point by putting his thumb on the needle as Oobleck went to a disassembled cage.**

"**No, not really. But, if I can get him close enough to this cage, I think I can-"**

"That has to be the dumbest idea ever. It's like killing Grimm by letting it swallow you." Weiss commented as her friends nodded at her.

"**That shark will tear the cage to pieces!" Jaune interrupted while throwing the vest away as Oobleck looked at him with frustration.**

"**You got any better ideas?!" At that, Juane stayed silent as Oobleck gave him one of the cage's pieces and Port took another as they quickly began to assemble it. Once they did that, Oobleck opened the bottle with the toxin and used the needle to pour it into the dart.**

"By the way, what is this strikenine thing he is using?" Nora asked.

"Strychnine is a very toxic chemical that is used as a pesticide. Inhaling or drinking it will cause violent muscle convulsion before ending in death by asphyxia." Watcher explained.

"That is one dangerous chemical. Wouldn't wanna die like that." Yang said getting nods from the others.

**Finally, they managed to build it and carefully lifted it up.**

"**Easy." Port said as he held it by the lower part, Oobleck holding the opposite and Jaune holding it by the top "All right. Ease her down."**

**After a few minutes, Oobleck stood in a diver's suit as Port gave him the oxygen tank and Jaune took his goggles and the dart gun. Soon enough, Oobleck was ready and got himself in the cage as Jaune gave him his goggles after taking his glasses.**

"**Try to keep him off until I'm lower. Okay, I am ready" The two nodded at him and closed the cage before they started lowering it.**

"I bet ten Lien that he gets killed." Yang suddenly said.

"I wager fifteen Lien that he survives." Nora offered.

"Deal." The other five shook their heads at that as Watcher simply chuckled.

**Now underwater, Oobleck looked around and squinted his eyes trying to find the shark. Soon enough, he saw the outline of the shark coming close to him. He readied his dart gun as the shark passed by the cage and seemingly swam away. He was confused and watched to where it swam away, waiting for it to reappear. After several moments, nothing happened. No shark, no tail, nothing. Where did it go?**

"I gotta admit, it is a bit scary when you are looking for a shark under the water and in a cage." Blake said.

**BAM.**

**Oobleck was startled as he felt the cage shake and looked back to see the shark swimming away. He accidentally dropped his dart gun and his breathing mask. He put it back on but looked down and felt his heart drop when he saw the dart gun lying on the seafloor.**

**Looking for a way to get it, he looked around the cage, seeking a weak place, even shaking the lower parts to see if it would work. It didn't and he wondered how he was going to get it back. And then, he remembered-**

**The shark!**

**He looked behind and screamed behind his mask as the shark knocked on the cage again. It knocked him back, the shark kept hitting the cage, successfully starting to break it. The bars bent and eventually broke as the shark tried to get him.**

"Well, he is dead."

**Desperate, Oobleck pulled out his knife and began to stab it in the head, drawing blood. The shark backed off before attacking again, trying to bite him. Oobleck barely dodged its mouth and kept stabbing it while trying to open the cage from the top. Fortunately, he managed to get it open, got out of the cage and swam towards the sea floor as the shark kept thrashing and breaking the cage.**

**Up on the boat Jaune was pulling the rope and trying to bring the cage back up.**

"**Damn it! Pull Port, pull him up!" Port went to the lever and tried to pull the cage up but the added weight of the shark forced the chains and the wood that held the cage to start breaking.**

"**It's giving away!" Port shouted when he saw it happen and the wood along with metal broke and fell on the deck and the shark swam away.**

"**C'mon bring him up!" The two used the broken parts and improved to try to bring the cage back, but their hopes fell when they saw the cage's state. Broken, with no Oobleck inside.**

"They are gonna be surprised when he comes back alive."

**The mechanism holding it broke and the cage fell into the water again, causing Jaune to start using the lever to pull it back. But before he could even do that-**

**Crack.**

**The shark had jumped onto the stern, causing the boat to tip back and start to sink.**

"Holy shit." Yang exclaimed as she saw it happen.

**Port and Jaune fell down in the cabin and held on as the shark started dragging the boat down with its weight. Port held the table to not fall to its teeth filled mouth.**

"**Aah!" but an oxygen tank had crushed his fingers, forcing him to let go. Jaune quickly grabbed his hand to keep him in place, however the slippery gloves that Port wore made it hard to hold him and Port screamed as he slid down right up to the shark.**

**He tried to use his legs to keep himself away from it, desperation and fear in his eyes as he watched it close and open its large mouth.**

**Only for his legs to go inside the mouth and the shark bit down.**

"**AARRGH!" Unimaginable pain filled his body as he felt his legs get crushed by the shark's powerful jaws, his bones breaking and snapping as the shark kept swallowing him.**

**Jaune watched helplessly as the shark started devouring Port, the man himself cried and screamed in agony as he felt the sharp teeth pierce his skin and bones. The shark flailed him around and he saw a machete and grabbed it before using it to stab the shark to no avail. He screamed helplessly as the shark finally bit down on his chest cavity, killing him and dragging his corpse to the sea.**

The students all stared in horror as they saw it all happen, some of them clenched their fists wanting to help but knew that they couldn't.

"You all say that hunting sharks is boring only because you all have Aura." Watcher said as he looked at them "You think it is easy when it is not for normal people. A single mistake or lapse in judgement can lead to a horrible death. Being a Hunter is thrilling but being a normal human is perhaps much more dangerous than you could ever imagine, in the direst times they are helpless with no Aura or Semblance to protect them, yet they go on this dangerous journey armed with only the most basic weapons. Can you really say that you can do the same thing without your Aura?" The seven looked at each other and considered his words. True, they knew how it felt like when their Aura broke, but they never knew that being normal was potentially much more dangerous.

**Jaune stood in the cabin as it started filling up with water, forcing him to find an escape.**

**However, the shark came back and broke through the wood to get him. Jaune leaned back to avoid it and saw an oxygen tank. Having an idea, he grabbed it with both hands and waited. The shark opened its mouth, its teeth having the remains of flesh stuck in between as Juane shoved the tank into its mouth and watched it retreat.**

**He used that moment to get out of the cabin and into the bridge where he found a semi auto rifle and hoisted it on his back.**

"He shoved a tank full of compressed air into its mouth." Blake observed as she started getting the idea.

"And if you shoot something with a lot of pressure in it," Weiss followed up.

"It will explode!" Nora and Ruby said as they grinned.

**Wasting no time, Jaune crawled up the mast after taking a pole with him and soon enough the shark appeared trying to get him. Jaune immediately used the pole to stab at the shark and noticed that the tank was still in its mouth. Unfortunately, the mast started sinking, the shark retreated again for several feet and Jaune saw its fin turn towards him and took his gun before he aimed it. The shark started swimming towards him with the tank in its mouth.**

**He shot once and missed.**

**He shot again and missed.**

**He shot another bullet and missed.**

"**Alright come on, show me the tank." He shot the fourth time but missed again. He needed to aim, lest he shoot away all of the eight bullets.**

"Come on Jaune, you can do this." Ruby said, clenching her fists.

"**Blow up!" Jaune said as he shot the fifth bullet, missing the tank once more. He shot the sixth and seventh bullets and missed, leaving him with only one chance.**

"**Smile you son of a-" He shot the final bullet.**

**Ka- Boom!**

**And struck true. The shark blew up, its remains flying around, blood painting the sea as its lower half sunk into the sea floor.**

The seven students cheered at that.

"Yeah! Go Leader!" Nora cheered as her popcorn went flying.

"Nice shot." Ruby said as Pyrrha nodded.

"This is more interesting than I thought." Yang said as Weiss and Blake nodded beside her.

"I guess I was wrong. He can survive."

**Jaune was covered by water before he cheered as he saw the remains before his smile died down as he gave a nod of satisfaction. A few meters away from him, Oobleck emerged from the water, removed his breathing mask and looked around. He saw Jaune floating on one of the broken parts and went to him. The blonde police chief saw Oobleck and smiled.**

"**Ha ha." Oobleck smiled as well.**

"**Port?" Jaune sadly shook his head.**

"**No." He looked around and saw two barrels.**

"**Can we use those to get back?" Oobleck nodded and a few moments later, the two were using the two barrels and a piece of broken wood and kicking their legs. Jaune though was happy: he got rid of the shark, now it was time to go home to his wife and kids.**

Pyrrha perked up at the mention of wife and kids but the lights lit up and the card emerged from the screen. It expanded and showed Jaune, Oobleck and Port in a boat with the shark right under them. Watcher took the card and placed it back on the shelf.

"Not so boring now is it?" The seven looked at each other before they looked at him and nodded.

"I have a question?" Pyrrha asked and he nodded at her "Who are his wife and kids?" They looked at him for answers but he simply made a hush motion.

"That's a secret." They looked bummed out and he chuckled at that before he noticed something.

"Wait, where did it go?" he looked around searching for it, confusing the students.

"Where did what go?" Blake asked.

"The Displacer. I put it here after I fixed it and now it's gone." Watcher said as he scratched his head before he snapped his fingers "Wait, is it still looking for Jaune?" He asked out loud making the seven widen their eyes as they heard that, forgetting about their own Jaune.

"You think he is okay out there?" Pyrrha worriedly asked as Yang put a hand on her shoulder

"Relax P-Money, he is probably in some paradise world being surrounded by girls that look like Weiss Cream." Weiss frowned at that but Yang's words calmed Pyrrha down.

"I hope he is okay."

* * *

Jaune was NOT okay.

"Get the fuck down!" He ducked his head and heard an explosion sound against his cover as he held a sub-machine gun in his hands.

"How the hell did I end up here?" He wondered as he leapt from his cover and rant to a different one, all the while dodging the continuous fire. The war torn city that was New York was a warzone with soldiers firing at each other. For the last hour or so he spent time shooting at the so called 'Russians' with the so called 'Americans' and trying to survive while shooting as best as he could.

'If only I had my scroll with me.' Jaune thought as he looked out of the cover and began to shoot at his enemies. One soldier tried to ambush him but he took out his sword and stabbed the man in the chest. Feeling slightly nauseous at another kill, Jaune stood up and looked for a different cover, wincing in pain as he felt bullets nearly pierce his aura. He didn't know how much Aura he had but he wasn't gonna risk it.

His thoughts were cut short as he heard a strange sound and looked behind him, raising his weapon.

Only to see the Displacer right in front of him…

And accidentally shot it causing it to spark.

"Aw shit." He couldn't say anything as the Displacer exploded in a bright blue light, enveloping him, leaving only a scorched ground where he used to be.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was just busy with other stuff and I was lazy so I didn't have time to update it.**

**Now, let's be clear: Jaune is not dead, just somewhere else again.**

**But I finally have this chapter out and boy I love Jaws (1975). It's such an influential movie that I am genuinely surprised no one is using it.**

**Okay, I realize that in my notice I said 'don't like it, don't watch it' and I regret writing it now cause I realize how bad this argument is.**

**Now to the reviewer EiNyx: I already said that critics do have a point, I KNOW that RWBY is wasted potential, but it doesn't mean those arguments aren't redundant. You might find it ridiculous that I get tired of those arguments, but do you really think that people wouldn't be tired of hearing the same criticisms?**

**Also, before you all ask, I am not gonna keep using only horror movies. I will probably write an action one for the next chapters. It's just horror movies are best for the whole 'Jaune is a survivor' route that I am taking.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. See you soon.**


	6. Jagd the Kaiju

**Alright, I see that everyone liked the last chapter. Some say it doesn't fit after the previous reactions and that is understandable really. The last minutes of Jaws seem underwhelming when you witness Predator followed by The Thing. Still, time for another reaction, but first: review responses.**

**WearyCurmudgeon: Wow, thanks for the review. Your reviews always leave something to think about and your answer to my question at the start answers a lot of things.**

**SGArkosfan: Glad that you liked it.**

**UnlawlfulGentleman: Yeah, I thought about leaving him in his world at first, before I decided to send him through a journey instead. He will go through a lot to get better and probably get scarred as a result. Thanks for your suggestions.**

**Zathol: I feel like I am doing the same trope that other people do with her, might try avoiding that. Yeah, I don't think that Jaune would survive the no man's land. The arguments can be repetitive and some just miss the mark for me when they talk about new things but they are amusing. I guess that crossover explanation is also good, especially when authors have the character cross to another world and make it good. I also dislike it when authors just do a reaction ****after reaction with characters having no development aside from changing love interests.**

**Van the Rogue Soul Drinker: Thank you. I like Lancaster as well, as Arkos started getting a bit bland for me. Dragon Slayer is good in concept as well but I don't think I can do that. Jaune being aware of his mortality is a great thing for fanfics like these and makes more sense than him being an overpowered, unstoppable badass like in many others. It is not a bad thing but it gets tiring after a while.**

**You know the disclaimer. Also, important ANs at the end. Please read.**

**Chapter 5: Hunt the Kaiju (Pacific Rim)**

* * *

"So, is it coming back soon?" Ruby asked as she looked at Watcher. Said being simply shook his head.

"It's hard to say." Watcher said as he floated above them, "Multiversal Displacers are unpredictable due to how they are built. Each time it is used there is a risk that it might malfunction and send something or someone to another place." He started walking on walls with his hands behind his back as Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, if they are so dangerous why did you use it in the first place?" The students looked at him as he looked back before he appeared right in front of them.

"I didn't really have a choice when it comes to using portal technology. The Displacer was the only object that we Watchers can use to bring someone or something here."

"But why though?" Weiss asked as she stepped forward, "You are a being who can see through worlds, why not teleport to the place you need and just take it or them with you?" Watcher looked at her with his glowing eyes.

"That would mean breaking many rules." He vaguely said as he looked at the cards, "I already broke one when I allowed you all to stay instead of sending you back home and I broke another one when I showed you these worlds. If I keep breaking them I am at risk of going to retirement." The seven had confused looks at his words.

"What's so bad about retirement?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms.

"For you humans and Faunus, retirement is simply not doing the job and enjoying the rest of your life. For us, Watchers…well, let's just say that it isn't pleasant." He ominously said with a shudder, confusing them. He smiled at them and went back to the shelves.

"Well, until it comes back with Jaune, let's watch another world." He scrolled through cards as the seven sat down in their seats. Suddenly the screen glowed, getting their attention. Suddenly, tens, no hundreds of cards came out of the screen like a tidal wave. They all flew towards Watcher with said being waving his arms as he sent them to the shelves, his arms moving like blurs, putting the seven in awe as the cards went to the shelves. However, they noticed that amidst his card shuffling Watcher left several cards floating next to him.

Soon enough, the card wave stopped as the screen stopped glowing ad Watcher put the last cards in the shelves. However, there were still cards left in the air, approximately sixteen cards, all of them glowing with either light colors, dark colors or somewhere in between. Watcher took about seven dark purple cards, his mask hiding his frown but the seven could see his eyes shift.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked as Watcher snapped his fingers, creating a blue portal before throwing the seven cards into it and closed the portal. He looked at the other cards before sending five of them to the shelves while the other four stayed in the air. Watcher went to look for a word to watch, leaving the seven to look at the floating cards with confusion. Ruby stood up and went towards the cads, curious as to why he would leave them there.

From below, she could see some sort of a letter on the lower parts of the cards, however she couldn't see it properly.

"What are you doing?" She jumped back and saw Watcher giving her a quizzical look whilst holding a card in his hand.

"Um, well-I-I was curious about these cards so…" She trailed off as Watcher gestured her to sit and she did whilst the others saw him stack the four cards.

"If you are curious, these cards are for later viewing. Right now, let's watch this one." He threw a blackish red card at the screen and watched as it glowed before the card went in it and the lights dimmed.

**The screen showed darkness before words in green appeared:**

**Kaiju (****怪獣****, kaiju, ****Mistralian) Giant Beast.**

**Jaeger (ya'gar, Atlesian) Hunter.**

"That's strange." Pyrrha said as she looked at the words, "I've never heard of a word like that before." For as long as she knew, a word like Kaiju did not exist. Beside her Ren nodded at her words.

"And that word is strange as well." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow, trying to recall if she ever heard a word like that but couldn't remember anything that resembled it.

"Who cares about the words guys? Don't you get it? We are about to see a giant monster right now!" Yang said as she prepared a popcorn as did Nora and Ruby.

"Wait, who said we would see a giant monster? The word probably means something the size of a Goliath or that Deathstalker that we faced during the initiation." Blake asked as she looked at the three.

"Let's just watch and find out before we make any assumptions." Ren told them as they all focused on the screen.

**Darkness, several lights showing up, almost to imitate stars.**

"**When I was a kid, whenever I would feel small and lonely, I would look up. To the stars, wondered if there was life up there." Jaune's voice said as the screen kept showing what appeared to be space.**

"Well, now we know that there is life up there. And it's dangerous as hell." Yang commented as they all frowned, remembering the Yautja and parasitic thing.

"Maybe there is some friendly life? After all, it's not like all aliens are bad right?" Ruby said before looking at the Watcher "Right?"

Watcher looked at her before giving her a shrug.

"Technically speaking, not all alien lifeforms are bad. Many are neutral and many are quite friendly. There is a race of benevolent blue-skinned female aliens with unique abilities and a race called Turians who are exceptionally good at war but they are mostly peaceful. It's just some races are hostile either due to the environment or their own nature. And sometimes, their reproduction systems require that they do pretty sick stuff in order to survive." He explained while seeing them have looks of wonder and conflict.

"But why don't they do it differently? Why can't they find another way to survive?" Ruby asked as Watched shook his head.

"It's not that simple Ruby, sometimes in order to save an entire race from complete extinction, you need to be willing to sacrifice some of your own." Ruby had a conflicted look on her face as if she wanted to argue but didn't know how. Ultimately, she sat down and looked back at the screen as Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

**Suddenly, sparks of lightning appeared, lighting up the area showing that it is actually the bottom of the ocean.**

"**Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates." A fiery tear appeared above the fissure, taking the shape of a crack.**

"**A portal between dimensions." The water around the tear started to get absorbed, the tear glowing.**

"**The Breach."**

RWBY and NPR had looks of surprise at that.

"Wait, it came out from under the ocean?" Nora asked as they still looked surprised.

"Sometimes, foreign life attacks not from the sky but from the underground." Watcher said as he looked at one card that had a red skull inside a gear.

"This sounds just like the Breach in our world." Blake said a she noted many similarities.

"**I was fifteen when the first Kaiju made land in Argus."**

The seven braced themselves for whatever alien life they would see.

**The tear flashed before the scene changed to show a massive bridge under attack…by a giant scaled monstrosity with four eyes, sharp claws, and a horn like extension on it forehead. It started tearing the bridge apart with ease, causing cars to fall to the ocean, killing the drivers in them. **

**Bullheads flew at it, shooting from their guns, but their bullets did no damage as the monster simply destroyed effortlessly.**

"**By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and thirty five miles later, three cities were destroyed."**

**The screen showed people running in panic, the leftover bridge seen from the helicopter as well as blue substance in the ocean.**

"**Tens of thousands of lives were lost." The scene changed to show, buildings falling apart, people trying to run away.**

Out of all the things that they could have seen, this was not one of them. The sheer size, strength and the overall destruction, along with the death toll that the alien left stunned them to silence.

"Three cities." Pyrrha whispered at the amount of destruction they heard.

"Tens of thousands of people dead." Ruby whimpered, her heart breaking as she saw the dead bodies, feeling helpless that she couldn't save them.

The rest all looked on in horror, this Kaiju was far more destructive than any Grimm in Remnant.

"At least-At least it's dead right?" Weiss said as she took out a handkerchief and wiped her forehead.

"**We mourned the dead, memorialized the attack and moved on." **

**Sightings of people helipng others next to the corpse of the beast, followed by news showing officials assuring the populace. It then showed many graves with the symbol of Mistral before finally showing a lab with the beast's skull in a container.**

"It is gone, but at what cost?" Blake asked as they all frowned, but remembered Watcher's words from before.

"To save the many, some must be sacrificed." Ren morbidly said as the seven bowed their heads.

"**And then, only six months later…"  
A roar of a monster as the camera showed a different Kaiju attacking another city, people ran as buildings shook.**

"**The second attack hit Vacuo." News screens showed the footprints of the beast, followed by the Kaiju standing over the burning city. The news reporter talked about the acidity of the Kaiju blood and Kaiju blue.**

"T-There is more." Weiss whispered in horror as they saw the second beast.

"How are they supposed to fight this one after the last?" Yang asked, not expecting to see this much death and destruction.

"**And then the third one hit Vale…" a scene of a ship carrying Kaiju remains and scientists covered in blue liquid.**

"**And the fourth…and then we learned." The scene showed children holding hands and looking over at the burning remains of ships, boats and buildings.**

"**This was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning." The scene again changed showing people running away before showing the monster roaring at the city.**

"At this rate, if the attacks keep coming…" Ren trailed off.

"They will all be extinct." Pyrrha finished.

"**We needed a new weapon." **

**The scene changed to show people rioting and throwing stuff at the police.**

"**The world came together. Pooling its resources and throwing aside all the rivalries for the sake of the greater good." The scene showed representatives all talking and a person proposing an idea.**

The seven calmed down somewhat as they heard that.

"That's good. They might survive if they fight together." Weiss nodded as her friends nodded.

"Desperation can cause even the worst rivals to form alliances in the face of danger." Watcher said whilst spinning the floating cards which had letters 'Y3000' on the corners.

"**To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own." Factories hard at work, creating pieces for giant machines.**

"**The Jaeger program was born." A man is shown with wires connected to him. He held out his arm and clenched his fist, the robot arm behind him moving in response.**

"Awesome!" Yang, Ruby and Nora shouted as they saw that. Ruby especially wanted to see how it would work.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Weiss commented as Pyrrha and Blake nodded.

"There has to be setbacks for something like this though."

"**There were setback at first." Several scientists carried a man to a chair. He bled from his nose and the scientist looked at his eyes and saw horrible scars as the man continued to bleed, "The neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved to be too much for a single pilot."**

"Well that's unfortunate." Yang said with a disappointed sigh.

"That's gonna be a major problem."

"**A two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere pilot control." An interface showed a single pilot before splitting into two pilots with each having their respective hemispheres glowing.**

"Looks like they fixed it." Ren said as they saw the improved design.

**It then showed, a Jaeger carried by cars and soldiers marching in the front.**

"**We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaijus everywhere." A night vision camera showed a Jaeger fighting a Kaiju and beating it up.**

"Yeah! Kick that alien's butt!" Nora cheered as the rest did as well, relieved to see a good thing amidst all the bad ones.

"**But the Jaeger is only as good as the pilot, so Jaeger stars turned into rock stars." The sene showed twin adult men on a talk show.**

Pyrrha winced as she saw it, being reminded of her own celebrity status.

"**Danger turned into propaganda." A scene of a straw Kaiju burned by people as they sang around it.**

"**Kaijus into toys." A child played with toys that looked like Kaijus and Jaegers. It changed to sneakers modeled with scales and metal, to a woman wearing a Kaiju get up and a Jaeger standing over the remains of a Kaiju.**

"**We got really good at it. Winning." The camera showed people living peacefully, with some cities having Kaiju remains as tourist attraction.**

"**And then. Everything changed."**

Pyrrha kept wincing as she saw the many merchandise, toys and everything else that came out after people became celebrities.

"So where is Jaune in all of this?" Ruby asked as she ate a popcorn.

**The scene changed to show a bedroom, a screen blaring at the lower bed.**

"**Crocea Mors, report to bay 08. Level A-42. Kaiju, Category 3." Jaune woke up, saw the screen and was instantly up.**

"**Hey Ren! Wake up. Movement in the bridge!" He stood up, shirtless and trying to wake up the person in the upper bed.**

Pyrrha smiled dumbly as she checked out Jaune's form. Ruby had a confused look, not sure what to say of the shirtless Jaune.

"Well, he certainly looks good." Yang said as Nora scoffed.

"Nah, that's how he always looks like. Trust me we've seen him, not much difference here between this one and our Jaune." Pyrrha nodded beside her, relishing in the rare chance to see her crush without his shirt.

"Really? I always assumed he was a noodle under his clothes." Ruby said as Nora raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, he always looked scraggly so we didn't think he had any muscle underneath." The blonde girl responded as Nora chuckled at that.

"Just because Weiss sad so, doesn't mean he is."

"**Hey come on. We are being deployed!" Jaune told Ren who slowly stirred awake.**

"**Right," He pushed Jaune away, "Good morning."**

"**Morning." Jaune replied as he took out an orange juice, "Kaiju is a category three. Biggest one yet. Codename: Nuckelavee." Jaune said with a deeper voice at the name.**

At that name, Ren's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. Nora placed a hand on his as he took a deep breath and calmed down. The others gave them confused looks but chose not to say anything.

**Ren groaned as he rubbed his neck.**

"**What time is it?"**

"**Two."**

"**A.M?"**

"**Yup." Jaune said as he took out his shirt as Ren shook his head and rubbed his face.**

"**What do you say? Best notch on the belt?" Jaune asked as he held up a fist and Ren sleepily bumped it before going to the bathroom.**

"**Come on you two. It's time to go." A person said as they knocked on the door of their bedroom. Jaune put on his shirt and went to drink his juice.**

"**Hey kid." Ren said as he stood at the door.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't get cocky." Ren said with a smirk as he closed the bathroom door.**

"Wow, you two are acting like brothers here." Yang said as she looked at Ren who gave a smile at the bond.

"It seems like we are." He said with a smile.

"Jaune seems more confident here." Blake said as she saw the Arc act a bit more cockily.

**Jaune and Ren walked towards the gearing part, wearing jackets with the words "Crocea Mors" in the back. Ren is walking calmly while Jaune is a bit cocky.**

"**Years before, we wouldn't have picked my adopted brother Ren and I for heroes. No chance." The two entered a room with many electronics and engineers working.**

"**Alright, let's suit up and kick some ass."**

"Definitely cockier than ours." Yang said as she smiled at his enthusiasm.

"A bit too cocky maybe." Weiss said as she raised an eyebrow at his cockiness.

"**We were never star athletes, never at the head of the class, but we could hold our own in a fight." Jaune and Ren both started suiting up as the engineers put the different contraptions on them.**

"**Turns out we had a unique skill. We were Drift compatible."**

"Drift? What the hell is a Drift?" Yang asked as she looked towards the Watcher.

"It's what helps the pilots use the Jaegers to the fullest extent. You will see in a few minutes."

"Sounds like something from a racing movie." Nora said as she sipped on her drink.

**The two fully suited up before entering a giant machine. Jaune stepped into the center as two claps fixed on his feet, same with Ren as the two engineers with them connected all the wires. They then grabbed the controllers, Jaune on the left, Ren on the right, as the straps on their arms locked onto them.**

"Now that's awesome." Yang said as the rest nodded at her words.

"**Good morning, you two." A familiar voice said over the radio.**

"**Sun," Jaune replied, "What's happening, bro?"**

"**How'd that date with Blake go last night, Mr. Wukong?" Ren added with a smirk.**

Blake looked surprised at that.

"What? A date?" Her partner gave her a sly smile.

"Something you are not telling us Blake?" The faunus girl deadpanned at her partner.

"No." As much as she liked Sun as a person and as much as she appreciated his help, she only considered him a friend and nothing more.

**On the other side, Sun sat at a computer and pushed some buttons.**

"**Oh she loved me. Her boyfriend not so much." Sun said with a smile.**

Blake narrowed her eyes at the 'boyfriend' part, having an idea as to who it could be.

"Blake?" She looked towards her team and saw them looking at her with concern, "You okay?" The black haired girl simply nodded at them.

"I'm fine."

"**You are gonna get your ass kicked." Jaune said as Ren chuckled beside him.**

"**A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, brother." Sun replied as he relaxed in his seat. **

"**Engage drop, Mr. Wukong."A sudden voice said as Sun sat straight and started tying on the computer. The person is revealed to be James Ironwood, wearing the usual Atlesian military outfit.**

"Who's that?" Nora asked as she looked at the man.

"General James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy and the general of the Atlesian Military." Weiss explained, recognizing the man from her sister's stories.

"How do you know him?" Ruby asked as Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"My sister is in Military and told me about him, plus it's hard to not know him when you live in Atlas." She said as Ruby nodded at her.

"**Yes, sir." Sun said with a more serious voice, "General Ironwood, on deck." He flipped several switches before typing again.**

"**Securing the Con Drop, getting ready to drop."**

**The two engineers went out of the pod and locked the door, stepping back as the bridge retracted, revealing the pod to be a giant head.**

**Inside, Jaune and Ren almost finished preparations.**

"**Release the drop." Ren said tiredly.**

"**Crocea Mors, ready for the big drop." Jaune said as the two stood straight.**

**The clamps holding the pod released it and almost immediately, it fell like lead weight. The clamp on its neck held it in course, the rush from the free fall hyped Jaune up and brought Ren to full consciousness. The head landed in the neck section, performed a full 360 rotation and locked in place.**

"And that's even more awesome." Yang said as she could imagine herself in one of the Jaegers.

"**Coupling confirmed, sir." Sun said to the general.**

"**Engage pilot-to-pilot protocol." Ironwood ordered.**

**Inside the robot, Jaune flipped a few switches as the nuclear engine roared to life in the Jaeger's chest. The concrete doors of the bay opened as the people below began to move the Jaeger towards the gates and towards the horrible, stormy weather of the outside.**

"**Crocea Mors, ready and aligned, sir." Jaune said.**

"**Rangers, this is General James Ironwood. Prepare for neural handshake."**

"**Starting in fifteen seconds." Sun said, while typing furiously into his keyboard.**

"Neural handshake?" Weiss asked, confused as to its meaning.

"Oh, maybe their brains will come out and do a handshake?" Nora said as the rest looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" They all asked as Watcher chuckled from his place.

"You will all see."

"**Ready to step into my head kid?" Ren jokingly asked.**

"**After you old man." Jaune joked back as the two closed their eyes and took deep breaths. **

**A series of visuals appeared, showing a family of three sitting at a table, before it showed an orphaned Ren and a meeting with young Jaune. The next set of images had a family of nine with Jaune playing with his sisters before it showed the family adopting Ren. The two boys played around, sometimes getting into fights, applying for Beacon and helping each other.**

"What the hell? What is all this?" Yang asked as they saw what appeared to be memories. Ren had sad eyes at the memory of his parents before he shook his head.

"Drift." Watcher said as they looked at him.

"What is that?" He simply pointed at the screen.

"**The drift." Jaune said, "Jaeger technology. Based on jet fighter neural systems. Two pilots melding through memories with the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond, the better you fight." The images faded and the two sighed as the link is established.**

"So they fight better when they see each other's memories?" Blake asked as Watcher nodded at her.

"Basically yes, it's kind of like how you fight in teams. The stronger the bond that you have with your teammates and partner, the more effective you all are." He said as they all blinked at that comparison.

"Wow, seems like we are Drift compatible then, right girls?" Ruby asked as her team nodded at her. NPR looked at each other and smiled, confident of their bond as a team.

"**Neural handshake strong and holding." Sun reported to Ironwood.**

"**Right hemisphere, calibrating." Ren said as he raised his right arm.**

"**Left hemisphere is calibrating." Jaune said, raising both arms. Ren raised his left arm, both extended their arms and quickly brought them back, as if pumping a shotgun. They then raised them to head level, flexed their fingers before bringing their fists to their chests. Crocea Mors copied them, doing a fist on palm with a loud sound.**

"Awesome!" Yang, Nora and Ruby said.

"Amazing machinery. I doubt that even Atlas could come up with something this good or advanced." Weiss said, marveling at the seemingly flawless copying that the Jaeger did.

"Very impressive indeed." Pyrrha commented.

"**Crocea Mors, your orders are to hold the Miracle Mile outside Vale, copy?" Ironwood said over the radio to the two brothers.**

"**Copy that sir." Jaune replied, eager to beat up the monster. However as they looked at the map, Ren saw a disturbing sight.**

"**Sir, there is a civilian boat in the gulf-" He tried to say as he saw the boat in the map.**

"**Soldier," ironwood interrupted, "You are protecting a city of two million people. You will not risk those lives for a boat of ten. Is that clear?" He asked coldly to his subordinates.**

"**Yes, sir." Ren said.**

"Holy hell, that guy is cold. Is everyone in Atlas a coldhearted bastard or a bitch?" Yang asked as Ruby looked shocked at Yang's words.

"Ahem." Weiss coughed as Yang turned to her and saw her ice cold stare.

"Aww don't be like that Weiss Cream. Of course you are an exception." Yang said as she brought Weiss for a hug, "You are our cold hearted Ice Queen." She cheekily said as Weiss tried to get out.

"Let me go, you punch happy brute!" She shouted in indignation as Ruby hugged her as well and Blake just sat next to them and gave her a tiny smile.

"Oh, come on I am just messing with ya." Yang said as she let Weiss go, the heiress 'humphed' and straightened her dress.

"Don't do that again." She said as she sat down on her seat.

"Man, those four sure act like they are sisters." Nora whispered to Pyrrha and Ren and the two nodded.

"They might as well be, considering the fact that they are one of the best teams around." Watcher said while appearing next to them, scaring them. He chuckled though and went to his own seat.

"**Man that's cold." Jaune said as he looked over at Ren, "You know what I'm thinking."**

"**I am in your brain. I know." Ren replied as Juane gave a smirk at him.**

"**Then let's go fishing." Ren grinned at him as the two began to move towards their destination, "Come on bro, put some muscle to it!"**

"**Worry about yourself Jaune." Ren replied with a grunt.**

**The Jaeger started moving towards the surf, eventually submerging.**

"**There are things you can't fight, acts of God. When a hurricane comes, you have to get out, but when you are in a Jaeger, you can fight the hurricane. You can win."**

"Man, I wish I could ride one of those Jaegers. It looks like a ton of fun!" Yang said as Ruby and Nora agreed with her.

"I could break so many legs with that robot." Nora said, imagining the level of destruction she could bring if she were to pilot one. Next to her, Ren and Pyrrha shivered as they saw the look on her face.

**ATLESIAN COASTLINE, 10 MILE LINE.**

**In the middle of the storm, a fishing boat is tossed around by the raging sea. The men inside fought to stay in it, stacking cages while their captain barked orders at them.**

"**Get them tied down and go down below! Now!" he went to the wheel house, "How far to the mainland?"**

"**Seven miles off Mantle, sir!" The helmsman reported.**

"**But we won't make it!" The first mate said.**

"**What about that island, three miles east?" Captain asked while pointing to the radar.**

"**No, it's two miles sir." The helmsman corrected, and then radar beeped again, "One mile sir! It's getting close!"**

"**How the hell can an island get close?!" The first mate yelled. The captain though, knew the answer.**

"**Kaiju."**

**Out in the sea, a Kaiju began to rise out of the water, causing the captain to start yelling orders at his crew. A massive grey beast, bigger than any Grimm that they had seen emerged from the waters. The strangest thing is that it looked like two bodies in one body. One was a horse like beast and the other was a limp humanoid body, on top with spines on its back. It had horns on its head and its mouth is sewn shut. **

Ren had a look of anger in his face as he looked at the creature, clenching and unclenching his fists as Nora put a hand on his shoulder.

The rest saw his reaction and had worried looks in their faces.

**The beast saw the boat and raised its front legs to crush it, but the waters below began to churn followed by light coming out under it. Soon, Crocea Mors emerged from the depths, drenching the crew in water, the Jaeger used the momentary surprise and scooped the boat with one hand and cradling it to its chest.**

"**Adjust the torque!" Ren yelled while holding the boat.**

"**I'm on it!" Jaune pressed a few buttons before taking a fighting stance as the Jaeger mirrored it. The Kaiju swiped its claw at it, but the Jaeger turned its shoulder, the claw scratched the armor as Crocea Mors put the boat safely back on the water. The mech turned back, ready for a fight.**

"Alright! It's time for a giant monster fight!" Yang cheered as the others shared her enthusiasm.

"I am glad they saved those fishers." Ruby said with relief.

**The two men in the head started the fight with a right hook to the upper head, followed by a left hook disorienting it, they then lifted their arms up and delivered a two-handed over-head slam to the horse head, dunking it in the waters. The Kaiju recovered though and its horse half charged at them, the Jaeger stopped the head with one hand, though the teeth started biting the metal plating. The two pilots pushed it off before grabbing its horse head. The upper head came alive, roared and tried to swipe at them. The Jaeger tanked the hit as its right hand started turning into some kind of a weapon.**

"_**Plasma cannon engaged."**_** The computer onboard said.**

'Penny?' Ruby though, recognizing the voice.

"**Shoot him!" Jaune said as they tanked another claw swipe and struggled to hold the horse head, "Come on, blast him!"**

"**I'm on it! I'm on it!" Ren shouted back, aiming the cannon at the top half. He fired three times, the first blast ripped off one of its arms, the second tore its side apart and the third destroyed 70% of its head. The blasts stunned the Kaiju and it fell back into the water, its blue blood coming out.**

"Wooh! Now that's what I call a beating!" Yang cheered followed by others, Ren and Nora were especially satisfied seeing the beast fall.

'And soon,' Ren thought as he caressed the hidden dagger in his pocket, 'That will be true in our world.'

"Man, with these Jaegers, Kaiju are basically no threat." Ruby said as Watcher winced knowing what would happen next.

"**Plasma discharge seven miles off the coastline, sir." Sun told Ironwood.**

"**Crocea, what the hell is going on?!" Ironwood asked over the radio.**

"**Job's done, sir." Jaune said, breathing heavily along with Ren, "Lit the beast twice, bagged it."**

"**You disobeyed a direct order!" James yelled.**

"Hey, they saved those fishers and killed the beast! What do you want douchebag?!" Yang yelled at the screen.

"The General has a reason to do so Yang." Watcher said as Yang looked at him, "He gave them a direct order and basically told them to think of the many rather than the few and in their world, the lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few. On top of that, if Crocea Mors disobeyed the order and brought down the beast, who is to say that another pair of pilots wouldn't do the same and have far worse results?" His words earned him a reluctant nod from Weiss but Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on, what's the harm if one team decided to wander off? We did that twice and we saved lives!"

"Did you really?" He asked as he sat up, "What about those at the highway bridge who either lay dead or are currently in a critical condition near death when it collapsed due to your fight on it?" That caused them to recoil in surprise and horror, "Or what about White Fang members who were still in the train when it crashed?" Blake's eyes widened at that.

"You may think it won't matter if you decide to disobey an order, but when people do that, half of the time the results are disastrous. What if the next pair of pilots decided to do the same as Crocea Mors and ended up dead because they underestimated the Kaiju? Humanity would lose a Jaeger and in this war, losing even one of them can turn the tide in Kaiju's favor. So do consider the General's point the next time you try to disobey an order." He said as Yang frowned and crossed her arms but sat back nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Ruby had a bit of mental break as she realized that they fought Roman on public highway with many people. What if they caused their deaths? Or brought them to near death because they didn't consider the environment around them? Such thoughts kept floating in her head before she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"**Respectfully, sir." Ren interjected, "We stopped the Kaiju and saved everyone on the boat."**

"**Return to your post now!" Ironwood turned away, not sure of what to say.**

"**Sir, Kaiju signatures are rising!" Sun reported as he saw the Kaiju life sign, "The thing's still alive."**

**Ironwood immediately went to the com, "Crocea Mors, the Kaiju is still alive!"**

**The two scanned the area with the blue blood, "Grab the boat and get out now!"**

**Suddenly, out of the water, Nuckelavee re-emerged with a speed that deceived its size. They stopped the horse head's jaws from trying to get to the cockit as it snapped its jaws at them.**

"**Kill it, Jaune!" Ren shouted.**

"**Got it." Jaune said activating his own arm cannon. He moved it into position, but the upper body used its left over brains to grab the cannon with its remaining arm and gripped it. The horse head used that to bite down on the upper arm with all the strength of its jaws, tearing through metal, circuits and hydraulics. **

**Jaune screamed in pain, grabbing his left upper arm, as he felt like something is chewing on it.**

"**HQ, we've been hit!" Re shouted to the radio but it did not function.**

"**Left arm's gone cold, sir." Sun reported with worry in his voice as alarms blared around them.**

"This is bad." Blake whispered as she saw it happen.

**The horse head bit down again, tearing off the arm cannon as the top half flung the arm away. It fell in the waters next to the fishing boat, falling to the depths.**

"This is REALLY bad." Blake whispered, as the seven looked worried now.

"Let's hope they will make it." Pyrrha said as she looked at the increasingly worrying battle.

**The Kaiju began to claw at the head with its remaining arm at the Jaeger's head. The two inside were rocked by the impact, as the head started getting damaged and soon enough several teeth appeared in the ceiling.**

"**It pierced the hull!" Ren said as he turned towards Jaune, "Jaune listen to me. You need to-" he didn't get to finish as the horse head ripped off the sizable chunk of the head. **

**A chunk to which Ren was connected, but now only an empty place remained.**

"**NO!" Jaune cred as he saw it happen.**

In the theater, Nora gripped Ren's arm, the man himself looked shocked at his other's death.

"Sometimes," Watcher said, "Our actions can backfire on us in the worst ways possible."

His words brought little comfort to the seven who bowed their heads at other Ren's death,

**Jaune wanted to mourn, but he couldn't, not right now. His sorrow turned to rage, as he knew what he needed to do. He felt the Drift separate, giving him a slight shock as he struggled to move his controller to his other hand, trying to operate the remaining arm.**

**Outside, the Kaiju pushed him back into an iceberg and continued to wail on him using both its horse head and its remaining arm to continue tearing it apart. Jaune readied the plasma cannon and put in position as the Kaiju used the horse head to tear into the mecha's chest. Its teeth tearing through circuits and metal as Jaune screamed in pain but kept charging the cannon. The beast started tearing at the destroyed arm as the cannon made a charging sound.**

"**AAARGGHH!" Jaune let out a battle cry as he aimed the cannon right at the center of the beast, before firing it one last time. A flash of white appearing and blocked the sight.**

The light blinded them, as some covered their eyes before they looked back again.

**In the control room the map was empty.**

"**Damn it! The second discharge cut off all communications. I can't get anything from them, sir." Sun reported as Ironwood walked away. He knew that from this moment, everything would change and he was sure that it isn't for the better.**

"Like it was said before, everything changed. Now with one Jaeger short and the reasons for it being direct disobedience, how would the others see this incident? A heroic sacrifice or a foolish attempt that wasted a weapon? And the repercursions that follow are even worse for this world." Watcher cryptically said causing the seven to frown.

"And what about Jaune?" Ruby asked worriedly and he pointed at the screen.

"Keep watching."

**The next day on an icy beach of Mantle, a boy and his grandfather walked around with a metal detector. **

"**Now, keep an eye on the gauge." The man said to the boy, "I want to find an old ship, that what I'd like to find." The metal detector beeped rapidly, "Wait, wait, wait." They found the source and the dug it to find a toy much to their disappointment.**

"**We never find anything good here," The boy said to his grandfather, before the detector began to beep rapidly.**

"**Listen!" The old man said as he tried to find the source. He couldn't find it on the ground and looked up. His eyes widening in amazement at the sight.**

**There in front of him, the badly damaged Crocea Mors made its way through the icy beach. It stopped though, fell to its knees before finally collapsing in the snow. The two people went to the damaged Jaeger to see if anyone was in it, but stopped as they saw Jaune crawl out of the head section. His gear torn in several places, the helmet is broken and a blood stain on the right side of his gear.**

NPR breathed sighs of relief at that as did Ruby when they saw him.

"He is alive." Pyrrha whispered.

**Jaune stood up and stumbled around.**

"**Can I help you?" The old man asked but Jaune did not hear him, instead all that he could think about was his brother, Ren. The one person who stood beside him, the one he was closest to was gone. He felt his wounds burn and he collapsed in the snow, exhausted mentally and physically as the old man told the boy to bring help.**

The lights came back on and the screen stopped. The card came out before expanding, showing Jaune holding a helmet to his side in front of Crocea Mors, an unknown person standing next to him.

Watcher took the card and placed it back on the shelf. He looked back and saw most of the students have more serious looks.

"Are you all okay?" He asked and they nodded at him.

"Yeah, just…shocked really." Yang answered as Watcher was about to say something.

**Zap!**

Before a flash of light got their attention. They looked over and saw the Displacer come out of a hole in reality. Watcher appeared next to it and picked it up, seeing sparks of lightning come out of it. A small hole on it as it kept sparking.

"Shit. That's not good." Watcher said as he looked over it.

"What's not good?" Ruby asked as she used her Semblance to get to him as the rest went to him. He showed the device.

"The Displacer is damaged, nothing I can't fix but the damage it did is concerning." He looked around, "And judging by the lack of Jaune, it seems like it sent him from one world to another. And that's even worse." The group had worried looks as he sad that.

"What do you mean worse?" Pyrrha asked as Watcher sighed.

"In short? Displacers are extremely dangerous when damaged. They explode when they do so and in the process, send anyone or anything next to them into an uncontrollable journey through the multiverse." He then pointed to the hole, "And it looks like it punctured the part where it uses the Multiversal energy so Jaune is gonna be travelling nonstop." The group ow looked very worried, especially Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Can't you do something to stop it?" They both asked as Watcher turned to them.

"Look, I told you I can't. I broke several rules when I allowed you to stay and watch other worlds, if I go after Jaune, I risk breaking even more rules and then that will be the end for me. Not only that, but Jaune will get stuck in whatever world he is in and you will have your memory erased." He told them as they gave him confused looks.

"What are these rules that you are talking about?"

"The rules that every Watcher must follow, lest they face retirement. I can't do anything right now so we will have to hope for the best for Jaune." He said as he threw away the Displacer, "Chances are he will make it if he ends up in normal worlds."

**Meanwhile.**

Jaune coughed up dust as he tried to stand up from where he lay. He groaned as he felt his body hurt.

"Ow, that hurt." He said before he looked up…

And found himself in front of a sign.

'Welcome to Paradise, Arizona'

'Population 4,312.'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy playing games like Blood(1997), Duke Nukem 3D, several RTS, Serious Sam and several other awesome games. Boy, those Retro FPS games are REALLY hard. I can see why some say that modern FPS are softcore now. You wouldn't know the amount of times that I died on one level.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will admit, I always Pacific Rim not only because it's a movie where giant robots fight Kaiju but because that humanity isn't willing to die so easily. Guillermo del Toro made a classic that will surely be a classic in the future. Also, Drift is kinda like how teams work, the more they bond the more efficient they are as a team. I am surprised Old Wolf Logan didn't make that comparison in his fanfic.**

**Now, let's talk about something different. You see, in the last couple days, some guy started flaming me on my other fanfic 'Stories of the Multiverse'. Now normally, I wouldn't really pay him any attention but it turns out he told one of my favorite authors to commit suicide when he reviewed his fanfic. I tried to talk to the guy to ask why he did that and he started insulting me for no reason, calling my fanfic 'unoriginal' and insulting me when I tried to have him see reason. Then I found out that he flamed other people and told them nasty shit so I asked him to stop but he kept being a piece of shit. It was after I talked with one of my favorite authors and posted an announcement on my story did I find out how bad he really is.**

**See, it turns out he flamed those authors because they wrote rape in their fanfics. While that seems fair, it doesn't justify what he said. It turns out that to him, anyone who writes a rape scene is a "misogynist soy boy". So that means he read my fanfic, and when he came to a part that had rape in it, he got triggered and flamed them. Just because someone wrote rape in a fanfic doesn't mean they want to do that in real life. It's common sense! Its like if a RWBY fan sees a critique video by Adel, clicked on it, stopped it at the start and went to comments to call him a bigot and a homophobe. **

**Can we just appreciate how dumb this is? He got triggered due to a rape scene in a FANFICTION. Something that you shouldn't take seriously in the first place. On top of that, he didn't read my full story, because he would have known that the rapists in my story would get brutally murdered several paragraphs after they committed rape or even before they could commit rape (Before you ask, I despise rape in general, be it man on a woman or vice versa). While I understand that some don't like rape scenes in any media, it does not justify the fact that he told those authors to commit suicide.**

**Yeah, whereas a normal person with common sense would just leave the fanfic and tell in the reviews why they didn't like it, this guy takes a step further and decided to do cyber bullying on authors who just wanted to write something. It makes sense as he told me that I didn't know what socialism was and that I should go back to Twitter. I think you know what kind of person he is just by those words alone. (By the way, while I do have a Twitter account, the only people that I follow are several gamers). I should have realized that cause I would have blocked them sooner.**

**This situation is just so bizarre and dumb that I had to write this cause I want to ask: We shouldn't take rape in fanfics seriously right? It would be understandable if it were something in anime or a show but rape in fanfiction should never be taken seriously. If you think it should, please write in the reviews why you think that or PM me. I am willing to listen.**

**Now this one here is more important. Guys, I am going to put all my stories on hold. **

**Now put down your pitchforks and let me explain. See, August came and my fourth and final year at my university is gonna start in September. Because this year is the most important one, I need to put all my attention to preparing for it and my lessons take priority so all my fanfics will be on hold for several months. I know it feels like a cop out since I had the same problem before. But this time, motivation is not an issue, I have a lot of motivation to keep writing this fanfic (mostly due to the awesome fanart) but life throws a lot of unexpected stuff at you, it doesn't help that I have family problems that require my attention as well.**

**So yeah, no chapters for two or three months, sorry about this but I hope you understand my situation.**

**This is Multiverse Walker, stay safe, stay home, keep your loved ones safe and be mindful of others. I will see you in October or November.**


	7. Beware the Bunny and the Cracks

**Wow. I expected some people to say that I am at fault or something when I made that A/N in the last chapter. Quite honestly, I wouldn't have minded to hear their reasons why so long as they are being reasonable of course. Still, it's cool to hear what others have to say, it broadens your horizons and is one of the main reasons why I like this site.**

**Anyway, let's continue where we left off. Now this chapter is going to be short shorts really, they are from the author yoshi3000 and his fanfic 'RWBYverse is Infinite'. **

**You know the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 6: Beware the Bunny Knight and the Cracks.(yoshi3000)**

* * *

"I have a question."

Watcher looked away from the shelves, his gaze settling on Ruby whose raised hand made her look like a student with a question for a teacher. He raised an eyebrow under his hood and nodded at her.

"What is it?" Ruby looked at the cards before looking at him.

"Well, earlier you said that the rules of…something prevent you from going after Jaune." He nodded at her, "But how about sending us after him?" The other students had looks of surprise at that.

"I mean, if you can't go after him, why not have someone else look for him? The rules don't apply to us in this case do they?" She asked as Watcher crossed his arms and hummed in thought for a second, before looking at her.

"No way."

His response drew looks of shock from them.

"Why not?! We can go after him and save him! If you can't, at least let us save our friend!" Nora shouted at him as her teammates nodded beside her as Watcher turned to her.

"Do you really think it's so simple?" He appeared before her, causing her to step back in surprise, "Do you really think it's as easy as bribing Ruby with cookies or convincing Blake with fish?" The two women in question had looks of indignation with Ruby having an embarrassed blush. Nora snorted at him.

"Oh come on! How difficult can that be? We will just use this thing here," She brought out a Displacer from…somewhere as they all raised an eyebrow at her, "And then we coat ourselves with the energy that powers it and boom! We grab Jaune and get out of whatever place we ended up in." The hammer maiden said as she threw the device up and down, Watcher deadpanned at her and caught the Displacer in mid-air.

"And whilst you are at it, the unstable energy will tear you piece by piece and send them across the multiverse, with your consciousness remaining as your various pieces lay in many different worlds." At that horrific image, they all paled.

"Multiversal energy, in its purest form, is not like Pancake Syrup or sap that you can use to attract Ursa Grimm or Wasps to kill them. It is REALLY unstable and you have more chances of constant teleporting or being torn apart than the chances of you traveling where you want." Watcher then brought the device as it levitated before seemingly breaking apart.

"Displacers are created to stabilize the energy and use the rougher form of it to travel but even then, it is still dangerous to use." He pointed at several parts to emphasize their importance, "Besides, the part which uses the energy is busted, so the chances of using that energy are gone."

"Why not fix it then?" Weiss asked as Watcher sighed.

"I can fix it, but the chances are Jaune himself is coated in the energy, so even if it searched for him…well, you remember how the first Jaune you saw covered himself in dirt and escaped the Yautja?" They nodded at him.

"Well this is the same kind of situation. The multiverse energy covered Jaune's own energy signatures, making him invisible, so the Displacer would just randomly jump around and not find him and in the worst kind of scenario, gets destroyed with no chance of it returning." Ruby frowned, trying to think of anything to try to find her best friend.

"But what if we use it to try to find him? Could it work?" She asked as Watcher sadly shook his head.

"Even if you did use it, the Displacer mainly uses random transportation and with the kinds of universes there are, at best you would return horrible mutilated or taken hostage and made to suffer the worst kinds of fates at worst, especially you six." He pointed at the females as Yang narrowed her eyes at him.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of horrible fate are we talking about?" Pyrrha asked as Watcher looked at her.

"One word:" They leaned forward as he held up an index finger, "Daemonculaba."

His answer left them confused, with all of them raising their eyebrows.

"Daemon-what now?" Nora asked as Watcher turned away.

"You don't want to know." Weiss stepped forward.

"It can't be that bad right?" He looked at her before appearing next to her, causing her to jump back.

"Trust me, Weiss," His blue eyes glowed ominously, "You don't want to know." With that, he disappeared again before reappearing with four cards in his hands.

"Anyway, let's continue with our viewing." The four cards floated, one was a light color with several black spots and the others were dark with several light spots. Interestingly enough, there were letters that spelled Y3000 on the bottom of each card.

"What's with the letters?" Yang asked as Watcher looked at them.

"Oh, these cards are labeled, which means that a writer created those worlds." Weiss raised an eyebrow at that.

"A writer?" he nodded at her.

"Yeah, imagine you wrote something, be it a poem, a book or even fanfiction. These works become worlds and in order to ensure they aren't lost, they are labeled so that the writer can either delete them or rewrite them. Writers themselves aren't gods though, they are just normal people whose works become worlds." The student looked very confused at that as Watcher sympathized with them.

"Yeah, I am kinda confused as well, but let's not worry about it ok?"

"Are we gonna watch four worlds at once?" Blake asked as Watcher shook his head.

"No, these three cards are one world, for some reason they were separated. They are also relatively short compared to others so get ready for double viewing." He took the light card, "Let's start with this one."

He threw the card into the screen and as it sank into it, the seven went to their seats.

**It was obvious that to be a huntsman, you needed to have resolve.**

"Well that's obvious." Yang remarked whilst drinking up her soda as her friends nodded with her. A huntsman or huntress without resolve is like a regular pistol with no bullets.

**That was something Jaune Arc had.**

NPR nodded at that whilst WBY looked kind of skeptical.

**You also needed money, and sadly, Jaune did not have much of it. Money may have been the root of all evil at times, but you needed Lien to survive.**

"Can't argue with that." Ren said as he exchanged a glance with Nora, she took his hand as the rest looked their way and gave them looks of confusion.

"Do you two have some financial problems or something?" Weiss asked as they shook their heads.

"We did back then, not so much these days now."

"You could ask us, you know. We would be glad to help you." Pyrrha said as the rest agreed with her. Ren had a thoughtful look on his face before nodding at his teammate and friend.

**So, Jaune took up a job as a limo driver, but it was a thankless job…**

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Limo driver? Why would he be a limo driver when there are other jobs that pay better?" Watcher shrugged at her look.

"Reasons. Also, I should warn you, there will be times when something really unbelievable happens so I ask that you all hold your disbelief, cause questioning will only make things even more ridiculous." They looked confused before they all shrugged. They have seen aliens and giant robots, so they doubted anything new would happen that would surprise them.

**-Late Evening, an Apartment in Vale-**

**Jaune did not want to get out of the bed for many reasons, but the young brunette snuggling him was the top of those reasons.** **Her rabbit ears were so cute, as he could gaze upon them for hours. The two were resting up after a stressful week at Beacon. Begrudgingly, he shook her awoke gently as her brown eyes fluttered.**

The seven students did not know what to say as they saw the scene, most of them having looks of surprise.

"Huh, Arc and Velvet? I didn't expect that." Yang said as she put her drink down.

"It's even more surprising when you realize they didn't speak much. How are they a couple here?" Blake asked, turning towards Watcher.

"In this case, it's a "What could have happened if…?" situation. There are many cases where a single choice changed the very course of the future for some worlds. Jaune met her during the first day and sort of befriended her and then they became a couple." He explained as they processed his words while Pyrrha suppressed her jealousy at seeing the couple.

Weiss thought back on the initiation and wondered if she could have been a leader if she decided to take Jaune as a partner instead. She then looked at Ruby and shook her head at the thought.

'She deserves her position.' She thought with a smile as she sipped her drink.

**"Vel, we got work." Jaune said as Velvet sighed. **

**"I really wish you didn't have to work that lousy job. I could support you. You know I'd gladly do so."**

**Jaune could only smile mirthfully at her. She was the light of his life and he would fight through a horde of Grimm for her. They had been dating for close to a year, but Jaune was adamant of supporting himself. Velvet did have money to spoil Jaune, but Jaune wanted to prove his worth like every Arc before him.**

"Aww, that's cute." Nora said as the girls, including Pyrrha nodded at her, whilst Ren smiled at his leader's resolve, though it turned into confusion as he thought of something.

'He never told us about his family. Do they even know he is at Beacon?'

**"I know, but I can't let you support me like that." Jaune said springing up out of his bed.**

Ruby felt her face heat up as Yang whistled in appreciation at the sight. Blake and Weiss nodded at what they were seeing.

Nora smiled as she thought of a way to get her leader muscled up, Pyrrha had a red face as Ren had a deadpan expression.

**All the training Pyrrha, Velvet, and the rest of Team CFVY did wonders for his body making him a fit tapestry of muscle. Velvet got up as well, stretching her body a bit. The apartment was a rather small and compact one, but Jaune did not complain about it. The price was good, and it was a rather quiet area of Vale. Jaune looked like the window to the streets of Vale. One woman on a bicycle ending up gawking at Jaune before crashing into a pile of trash cans. **

The seven snickered a bit as they saw that.

**Jaune closed the blinds, remembering he was still naked and needed to get dressed. He looked over at Velvet taking her sweet time to get dressed and Jaune was appreciative of every bit of her body. But he could not waste time, and thus got on his chauffeur's outfit. The atypical black suit with yellow tie, and the driver's cap. Velvet's chauffeur outfit was quite similar to the likes of Mercy Graves; a short black dress buttoned up on the left side, black flats, gray pantyhose, and the hat with holes for her ears as the two left to get to work.**

"Gotta say, they look good." Yang said with a grin.

**As Jaune drove the limo with Velvet in the passenger seat, the two had a quiet night. Jaune hoped for this as he pulled aside to get frisky with his lover, sadly, the carphone rang, interrupting them.**

"Heh, cock blocked." Yang remarked as her team deadpanned at her with Ruby not really understanding what she meant. Ren sympathized with Jaune, knowing how it felt to have the moment interrupted.

"Must you be so vulgar Yang?" Weiss asked as the blonde looked at her.

"Must you be so boring Weiss?" The heiress rolled her eyes as she refocused on screen.

**"Damn it." Jaune and Velvet muttered as he picked up.**

**They had a job tonight. Apparently, they were going to drive seven people around as a favor to the boss's son. Some lost bet apparently.**

**Jaune drove up to Junior's and lowered down the window only to pale at who he was carting. Cardin and his team were waiting for them and fairly drunk. **

"Oh great, it's Cardin." Nora muttered as the rest sighed.

**Cardin had made Jaune's life a living hell in Beacon from his bullying and tugging on his girlfriend's ears. The lowest point came when he blackmailed Jaune and Pyrrha offered herself up to spare Jaune. Jaune could not look at Cardin in the eye with the things they had her do.**

Blake sneered as she remembered how Cardin acted towards Velvet as Weiss focused on one word.

"Wait, blackmailed?" Weiss turned towards Pyrrha, "Is there something that you are not telling us Pyrrha?" Her team along with Ren and Nora looked towards the champion who fidgeted under their gaze. She squirmed, not sure what to say.

"You will see later. For now just leave her alone." Watcher said as the others looked skeptical before they turned back to the screen and Pyrrha inwardly sighed in relief.

**Velvet really ****wanted Jaune to drive**** away from them. Jaune noticed they had company. Cardin and Sky had a girl with their shoulder around. Jaune recognized them as the Haven transfers, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai. The third member of the Haven team was standing on her own, Neopolitan.**

**"Well, if it ain't Jauney boy and his pet rabbit." Cardin said with a snigger.**

"I want to slug the guy." Yang said as Blake nodded.

"You aren't the only one."

**"Just shut the fuck up and get in, I don't have all night." Jaune thought, but he said, "Good night, sir. We're arrived to take you to your destination."**

**The seven piled in and Velvet took the complimentary photo with a camera only to get belched in the face by Russel.**

**"Wonderful." Velvet said dryly.**

"Gross." Ruby said.

"Rude." Weiss said as she had a look of disgust.

"I can't imagine enduring that kind of behavior for long." Pyrrha added as she munched on her chocolate.

**As they drove away with the happy seven, Jaune and Velvet were considering if this was worth the pay. While Velvet had to deal with Russel tugging her ears, Jaune had to grind his teeth at the practical orgy going on the backseat. It seems that, under the influence, Cinder was a lot more open as Cardin and Sky double-teamed her.**

**"Cinder, you better watch out. I'll be next." Emerald thought, fingering herself to this "lovely" scene.**

Ruby dropped her strawberries and stared in shock as Yang silently covered her sister's eyes as Weiss had a disgusted look with Blake being a silent observer.

"Dear Gods." The heiress said as NPR had awkward looks on their faces.

"I swear, if anyone tries that while on Bumblebee…" Yang trailed off as she clenched her fist while covering Ruby's eyes with another.

**Neopolitan might have been the only pleasant passenger as at least she stabbed Russel's shoulder to get him to stop pulling on Velvet's ears.**

**"Thank you, miss." Velvet said as the mute nodded.**

"At least there is one good passenger." Ren said as Yang narrowed her eyes at the midget on screen.

'Why does she look so familiar?' She thought as she saw the black haired midget.

**By the time they reached the destination, the limo was a mess. Puke, liquor, and genital fluids were all over the leather seats and windows. Jaune and Velvet were crying on the inside as they knew they had to clean that up. Cinder was adjusting back on her dress and Emerald was on cloud nine.**

Ruby removed Yang's hand as they all gagged at the mess, Pyrrha clutched her spear tightly and the rest pitied the couple on screen.

"At least they are getting paid for this." Blake said as she ate her tuna.

**"Now that the moment is over, that'll be…." Jaune said before Team CDRL along Cinder and Emerald bolted out of the limo. "…fuck!"**

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! They get their sorry asses to where they wanted and this is what they get?!" Weiss said as she yelled at the screen.

"What a bunch of assholes." Ruby said as her team agreed with her.

**Neo at least left money before vanishing, but it was not enough to calm the boiling rage Jaune and Velvet had.**

"Oh ho ho. I want to see what Jaune is going to do here." Nora said with an evil grin while rubbing her hands as her teammates looked at her.

**They looked up to see Cardin walking away from the hotel that the group were supposed to go to. With twisted grins, Jaune hit the gas and mowed Cardin down before driving away leaving his mangled body behind. Velvet had taken up that photo he took and marked Cardin's face with an X.**

The group stared in shock at the merciless kill that Juane just did. Even if it was an asshole like Cardin.

"It's always the nice ones who snap the hardest." Watcher said as he looked over at the shelves, noticing several light in the shelves up.

**(A Few Days Later)**

**It was a cloudy day of apathy as mostly everyone from Beacon showed up to attend Cardin's funeral. Ozpin was only there because he was the headmaster, but he really did not care for the funeral as he would rather be at home. Teams RWBY, NPR, SSSN, and CFY were seated as Cardin's team, Cinder, and Emerald carried the casket with his body.**

**"I can't believe Cardin's dead." Sky said a bit sadly.**

"**I can't believe you banged Cinder on top of the casket before we walked it out." Russel said.**

The moment he said that, the group's jaws hung wide open. It stayed that way for a second before Ruby stood up.

"Are you serious?!" She shouted as the rest recovered.

"They can't be serious." Weiss muttered as she made sure that she heard them clearly.

**"I can't believe I watched." Emerald said.**

**"Oh, you did more than watch." Sky said suggestively.**

"Okay, these guys deserve to die." Yang said as her eye twitched, "They not only don't care about their leader but they also desecrate his coffin!"

**Mercury was sitting in the crowd with the others actively flirting it up with Yang Xiao Long. The Brother Gods let him have a little luck, as he was the only one not to go on that night-out.**

'**Where's Jaune?' Nora thought.**

"I don't think this Jaune is going to attend the funeral." Pyrrha said, whilst leaning back on her chair.

**A loud blaring Dixie horn broke the quiet**_**, **_**as out of nowhere, a familiar limo sped up running over both Russel and Sky. Sky had his throat crushed while Russel had his legs crushed under the wheel. Nora was laughing over this and while everyone had mixed reactions. The casket shattered, sending the body on top of the driver's window. Jaune coolly activated the wipers to remove the trash off his windshield before Velvet revved the engines sending blood splatter all over the place before taking off.**

Nora opened her mouth before she considered her words and sat down. Ren and the others looked at her and raised their eyebrows.

"You are not gonna say anything?" Her partner asked as she shook her head.

"I don't think it would have been appropriate for me to say what I wanted to say."

**Neo looked down at those corpses and decided that maybe she could get the hell out of Vale for a while. **_**Roman did say he had a cousin in Patch who runs a spa**_**, she thought.**

"Wait, Roman? Roman Torchwick?!" Ruby shouted as Watcher nodded at her.

"Yep, that woman is his subordinate." He said as they all paled at that.

"We have a criminal in Beacon. We let a damn criminal into Beacon!" Weiss shouted, panicked before Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to the headmaster and Miss Goodwitch after this." They all nodded.

**(A Few More Days Later)**

**At a local restaurant, Cinder and Emerald were having lunch. Emerald was terrified and shaken up after all this. The last of CDRL was killed just yesterday in an unexplained death.**

"Probably ran over like the rest of his teammates." Yang said.

**"Listen Cinder, I'm freaking out. I don't want to die." Emerald fearfully said.**

"You could have avoided this if you paid your limo driver." Weiss said as she face-palmed at the stupidity of the two.

**Cinder slapped her.**

**"Calm down. Remember, we have a plan. If we are to succeed with the invasion with Salem, I can't have you acting cowardly." Cinder said in a low tone. "Now get your shit together."**

"Wait, hold up! Invasion?" Yang turned towards Watcher, "The hell are they talking about?"

Watcher scratched his neck as he sat up straight.

"I will explain later, okay?" Yang narrowed her eyes at him but nodded and turned back.

**Emerald got up to use the restroom. As she sat to use the toilet, she heard a noise that should not be in the ladies' room, the squeak of a car tire. She looked down to see a wheel of a car roll up alongside the stall door and it was stained in blood.**

**Emerald's eyes widened in horror. It was a good thing she was already on the toilet because her bowels pretty much emptied themselves in fear. Then the car went on its way getting Emerald to sigh in relief.**

**"Oh, thank the Brothers." Emerald said getting up to hike her pants up before flushing.**

"You know, when they say 'get your shit together', they don't really mean it literally." Pyrrha said as the seven had slight looks of disgust, Weiss though seemed to focus on something else.

"How did Jaune and Velvet fit a freaking limo in a bathroom?" She asked with disbelief as Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you really asking that after what we have seen so far Weiss?" Blake asked as Weiss wanted to speak but then stayed quiet.

"Seems like Emerald is going to get out alive." Yang said as she threw a popcorn into her mouth.

**She could have questioned it, but she opened the door. She was a deer caught in headlights as the car light shined on her. ****The horn blared again as the limo drove up crushing her lower body against the wall smashing the toilet.****Death was swift for Emerald as her blood poured down the drain in the stall intermixed with the filthy toilet water as Velvet marked another X.**

"Now only one remains." Ren said as he didn't feel an ounce of pity for Cinder.

"How are-How the hell are those two getting away with it?!" Weiss asked again, no longer able to suspend her disbelief.

**(A Few Hours Later, TEAM CENM's Room, Beacon Academy)**

**It may have been late at night, but Cinder was packing her bags. No way, she was staying here any longer. Salem be damned. She frantically packed her clothes completely ignoring Mercury playing video games with Yang. She ran for the bullhead to Vale before getting to the nearest airport. She paid for her ticket and boarded before the plane took off. Leaning back on her comfortable seat, she thought she got away scot-free. She looked out the window not expecting anything at all, but her hot blood ran cold at what she saw.**

"Who the hell is Salem?" Yang asked, receiving no answers.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what is on the wing! Let me guess, Jaune and Velvet flying on a winged Beringel?!" Weiss sarcastically asked whilst getting frustrated.

**On the wing of the plane WAS THE LIMO! She could see Jaune and Velvet waving at her before blaring that horn both having slasher smiles that would convince Salem to take a few steps back. The limo was speeding towards Cinder as she frantically tried to get her seatbelt off to run. She did not get far as the limo drove through the plane mowing her down in the process as she screamed in agony. The passengers screamed frantically before the plane blew up a massive explosion ironically putting out the half Maiden. Unknowingly, Velvet and Jaune had saved Amber's life.**

Weiss's eye twitched and she stood up, opening her mouth, taking a deep breath, ready to unleash a string of curses.

"Weiss." Ruby whispered.

"WHAT!" the heiress shouted as she looked at her partner who merely pointed at Watcher. The white themed girl quickly turned around about to yell and her anger quickly turned to shock as she saw Watcher's head slowly turn full 360 degrees, the clothes seemingly unaffected. He only waved at her and she saw mini versions of her team appear out of his arm and wave at her.

Slowly, the heiress turned around and sat down quietly, not saying a word.

"Who is Amber?" Nora asked as Watcher gave them a look.

"Later."

**Floating down were a happy Jaune and Velvet who had parachutes. Velvet had Jaune cross out the last face leaving only Neo left.**

**"We got our revenge. Now what?" Jaune remarked.**

**Velvet had a dirty look on her face.**

**"You. Me. On the kitchen table." Velvet thought.**

**It goes to show you, beware the nice ones. When they snap, they snap hard.**

Pyrrha blushed with jealousy at the implications but calmed herself down.

"They sure do snap the hardest." Watcher said, wincing at the memory of certain worlds.

"So was that it?" Blake asked as Watcher took out the card and showed the picture, which had Jaune and Velvet sitting on a limo with their symbols crossing and murderous looks in their faces.

"Well, we are done watching this world." He brought out the three other cards, "Time for these ones." The three cards glowed with dark light, putting the seven on edge.

"Are they supposed to be glowing like that?" Ruby asked while feeling something…strange coming from the cards, like a feeling of dread and negativity.

"These cards are among the more special kinds of cards. This time however, it will NOT focus solely on Jaune." That surprised the group.

"Really? I was under the impression that everything focused on Jaune here." Yang said as Watcher shook his head.

"No, I only showed you cards that centered around him. This time it's about all of you." He said and threw the first card into the screen, the lights dimmed as the seven sat back down.

"Before I forget, this world will also show future events that might happen." Watcher said receiving looks of surprise from them, "MIGHT happen. You can still change the future."

**Ruby knew what loss was. She had lost her mother at an early age, but Ruby admitted to herself later on that she was glad she did not have to see her die.**

Ruby's silver eyes started to water slightly, her sister put a hand on her shoulder. Sadness in their eyes and faces as the others gave them looks of sympathy, especially Ren and Nora.

"It will be alright Ruby." Yang said as she brought her sister in for a hug.

**Unlike recent events…**

"Recent events?" Weiss asked as Watcher gestured to her to keep watching.

**All she wanted was to go to Beacon and get out as a Huntress to take on the world like the hero from her books. **

Ruby wiped a tear from her eye and smiled slightly, her dreams were naïve yes, but that won't stop her from being a hero like her mother. Yang smiled at that and ruffled her sister's hair, to which the silver haired pouted and tried to swat away her hand

**Well, reality could be cold. She watched everything all apart around her. She watched Pyrrha kill Penny, her sister crippling another student, and ultimately Beacon's fall.**

"Wait, What?!"

Weiss's shout summarized all that they felt right now and they all agreed with her.

Pyrrha killing another student?

Beacon falling?

Yang crippling someone?

Well, the last one didn't really surprise them that much, considering the fact that it was Yang they were talking about, the other two however surprised them to the point they didn't know what to say.

**The aftermath would have shattered Ruby's worldview. Cinder Fall played everyone like a fiddle, and she could only vomit at the thought. That same girl had spent time with her. Ruby remembers the sleepover she and that illusionist had invited her too. Cinder seemed so nice…and it was all a lie.**

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?! What do Cinder and her teammates have to do with anything we heard right now?!" Weiss asked Watcher as she stood up from her seat. The group's eyes on Watcher as he sighed and looked at them before creating an image of Cinder Fall, this time wearing a red dress.

"You remember the Breach and how Roman and White Fang worked together?" They all nodded at him, "Well, here is the news: She is the mastermind behind it all." He said while pointing at the still image of Cinder. The seven had several moments to process what he said and like responsible adults they acted in a very calm and refined-

"WHAT?!"

Okay, never mind that.

"What do you mean 'she is the mastermind behind it'?! Are you saying we had a fucking terrorist in our school?!" Weiss asked as she stood up, shocking others at how she seemed so angry, but they could understand her.

"Like I said, she is the one who convinced Roman to do all the Dust theft and is the reason why he worked with Adam and the White Fang. Why do you think they would work together in the first place? Roman has a vendetta against Ruby and White Fang or at least the current White Fang follow an unstable psychopath bent on genocide of the human race. It's more likely they would try to kill each other than work together." He explained while showing images of Cinder and Roman agreeing on a plan and someone with red hair and horns on his head agreeing to Cinder's deal.

Blake noticed something strange in the images.

"He is scared," She said bringing others' attention, "Notice his expression: Roman is seemingly scared of what happens if he disagrees." They looked back and they did notice that Roman looked nervous.

"And the leader of White Fang, he doesn't look like he wants to work with her." Pyrrha said as she noticed the frown on the red haired faunus' face, Blake secretly winced as she saw Adam's image and tried to look inconspicuous.

**Ruby never considered herself the type to take a life. The heroes she looked up to never did…it was a code to not kill. However, Ruby had thoughts. A part of her wanted nothing more than to shove Crescent Rose's gun as far down Cinder's throat as it could before she pulled the trigger, and maybe even dismember the man who took her sister's arm.**

The silver-eyed girl had a look of shock as she heard those words. Her team also looked very surprised and for good reasons. Ruby was someone who wouldn't intentionally want to hurt someone, even when they angered her. But this? This was something different.

**She felt horrid for thinking such thoughts, but there was that voice asking her why she was hesitating.**

**"**_**Why the fuck are you even hesitating? Go hunt those fuckers and put them in dirt!"**_

**The voice sounded like her, but harsher and meaner.**

Ruby winced as she heard those words, the feeling that she had when she first looked at the cards returned.

"Okay, whatever voice that is I do not want to hear it." Yang said as she clenched her fists.

"Me as well, it sounds so…wrong." Weiss said.

**She did not want to stop being the hero and her innocent mind did not want to bear the stress. So, a simple solution was made. Deny it. Deny the trauma, the desire to murder. **

_**Deny…Deny...DENY.**_

WBY and NPR exchanged looks before looking at the scythe wielder, who looked to be squirming in her seat, her hands clenching and unclenching and her silver eyes seemed to glow slightly.

**Then came when she left home to team up with the remnants of JPNR to go to Mistral. She played her part being the beacon of hope. But when she slept:**

_**Ruby was in the midst of her usual dream, Beacon. However, everyone looked squishy, bite-sized, and super-deformed. There was that air of innocence to it. Ruby and her team sat around wondering what fun thing to do next.**_

_**"You guys want to shoot some hoops with me and Pyrrha?" Yang asked.**_

_**"If you're playing shirt or skins, the answer is no." Weiss remarked.**_

_**"I need some fish." Blake whined.**_

In spite of the shocking situation, the group couldn't help but find the dream to be really cute, especially the little team RWBY.

"Aww, that's really cute." Weiss said as she looked at the chibi RWBY, especially chibi Weiss, Yang smiled at her version whilst Blake had a slight frown on her face.

"I wonder if they really exist?" Pyrrha asked as she turned towards Watcher, "Is there a world where they exist?"

Watcher nodded at her.

"Yeah, several in fact. In one they look like this, in another they are so small they could fit in your hand and another one are like the second but they all have animal ears and tails. They are all really cute." Nora wanted to know what they looked like as did the rest, "I will show them later."

_**Before Ruby could speak, she got a chill.**_

_**"You can't lie forever…"**_

_**Ruby froze with her heart thumping and her eyes wide.**_

_**"Uh, sis? You all right?" Yang asked.**_

_**Ruby turned to her sister only to see she was missing the arm. She screamed and ran off to the comforts of their team dorm room. Her safe space.**_

_**"Nothing bad happened…ever." Ruby said to herself as she sat on her bed.**_

"That's…not a very good move. Scratch that, it's a really bad idea." Blake said as WBY looked at their leader and saw her having a conflicted look on her face.

"In some cases ignorance is bliss, but in this case Ruby is practically going to go crazy." Weiss said observing the almost childish behavior that Ruby had.

_**She repeated it as her mantra, but she was interrupted with the door to her bathroom being kicked open. In walked Ruby Rose, but different. She wasn't chibi, her silver eyes had darkened circles around, her clothes were more ragged, she had a lit cigarette in her mouth, and a bottle of firewater in her hand.**_

_**"How much longer can you live in denial?" Rose said coldly. "How long will you continue to pretend everything's fucking dandy?!"**_

All seven students had looks of shock as they looked at 'Rose', she looked like Ruby but she was practically a complete opposite of Ruby. Whereas Ruby was energetic, always willing to help and almost naïve, Rose seemed more like someone who had no enthusiasm, no interest in anything good, cynical and borderline apathetic. The drink in her hands reminded Yang and Ruby of their drinking uncle, though he was always drunk, at least he was fun to be around, Rose seemed like a void that sucked out anything fun and happy.

Weiss and Blake looked from Rose to Ruby, the former glad that she had a partner like Ruby rather than Rose and the latter not knowing what to even say.

NPR for their part were glad that Ruby, or at least Ruby on screen, did not act like that.

Watcher looked at Rose, his eyes glowing, his hands clenching as he touched the red fabric around his neck, he saw several cards glow out of the corner. His eyes narrowed as he saw the rotting Rose symbol on one of them and a card that spun with no stop with a symbol of infinity on it.

_**"Go away. Nothing bad ever hap-"**_

_**SLAP! Rose had slapped her other with an open palm before grabbing her by the throat, so they are eye to eye.**_

_**"How much longer can you live like this! I'm tired of all the cute and innocent shit! Pyrrha's dead, Penny's dead, your sister's a cripple, and all of Vale burned to the fucking ground. And you're acting like everyone's fucking dandy!" Rose said, shaking her.**_

The words "Pyrrha's dead" and "Vale burned to the ground" drew gasps of shock from the entire group. Nora and Ren sat closer to Pyrrha. Ruby had slight tears in her eyes at that as her sister and teammates looked at her in worry.

Trying to think positively in hard times is good…but never acknowledging that something's bad? That brought concern from them.

_**"I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone's fine. Nothing bad happened…ever." Ruby said as Rose screamed profanities at her. "Language."**_

_**"FUCK YOU! Where's your empathy? Oh right, that would require acknowledging that nothing's fine. But no, you insist on this façade that's turning you into an uncaring sociopath. I want **__**out here**__**! I want to let out the turmoil! I want to kill that fire bitch! Stop denying me the ability to grieve!" Rose roared with tears spilling her face.**_

_**Rose looked to see Ruby had tuned her out by wearing headphones listening to music on her scroll. Rose screamed and smashed the bottle on Ruby's face.**_

"Okay, I don't know what the deal is with Rose but she needs to lay off!" Yang said as she glared at the screen.

"It's not that easy Yang," Watcher said, drawing their attention, "Rose is a result of Ruby putting her emotions aside, never really dealing with them. The mentioned deaths of Pyrrha and Penny as well as…other stuff led to her having a sort of mental breakdown, resulting in the creation of Rose, who is all of Ruby's grief, anger and hatred rolled into a package that might as well become victorious in her internal battle with Ruby." Watcher said as his eyes seemingly dimmed, and he clenched his right hand around the red fabric.

His words caused them all to look at Ruby, the young girl had a hood over her head and rocking back and forth, as though trying to hide from someone.

Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder as did Weiss and Blake. The blonde girl looked at the two of them and they all understood the message.

'We need to talk to her after this.'

**Ruby woke up screaming and a sweaty mess panting as she felt her face for injury. Jaune, Nora, and Ren all stood around her concerned as Ruby got up to her feet shaking.**

**"Ruby, are you all right?" Nora asked.**

**Ruby wiped it off her face and gave her trademark grin.**

**"Yeah, nothing's wrong. Just some dumb dream." Ruby said, waving it off.**

**"But…" Nora said only for Ruby 's face to darken as Ruby repeated her mantra.**

**They would continue their travels all the while Ruby ignored the sounds of screaming at the back of her mind. Nope, nothing was wrong at all.**

'Yeah, we are definitely having a talk after this viewing.' Yang thought.

**From a young**** age, Weiss was taught that drinking was not a healthy habit to have. Not from her mother or her father…but Winter.**

Weiss winced at the mention of drinking and her parents, her team looking at her now.

**Winter had been the parent in the early days before she escaped to military school. Weiss could not blame Winter for leaving. Part of her wishes she had not left her behind too.**

'I really wish she did.' Weiss thought remembering her not-so-pleasant father and drunkard mother. Winter had been and probably will always be the only family member that she loved.

'But what about Whitley?' a voice said in the back of her head and she shook her head.

**But Winter used the discipline to deal with the stress and became stronger. Maybe if Winter was here, Weiss would not have found herself sitting in the hot tub nursing a glass of her mother's wine, but she needed to cope.**

At the state of her-possible future-self Weiss gaped, not expecting to see herself to fall to her mother's habit. Her friends would have laughed were it not for how serious this whole thing was.

**She always had regrets, which only grew. One was thinking the path to be a huntress was easy, and the other was thinking she was leader material. She laughed at that and wished she could smack her past self. Here she was, living it up in her fancy home while Vale burns. She wondered what Velvet was doing. She grew to self-loath that she didn't do anything for her when Cardin was picking on her. She claimed to be better than her father…only to repeat similar habits.**

Hearing that, Weiss winced, very aware of how she acted back then towards Ruby and everyone else. But the part about her being no better than her father hit her harder. For as long as she knew, she wanted to prove that she was better than her father and was certain that she IS better than him.

But remembering the situation with Velvet and Blake as well, a question whispered in the back of her mind.

'Am I really no different?'

Blake put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her teammate but didn't manage to do much.

**"Can I even see myself taking over the business?" Weiss thought, pouring herself another glass. "Can I even see…myself as a huntress?"**

**Her losses haunted her. Her losses humiliated her. Her losses were what got her to push the glass aside and drank from the bottle directly. She always felt like the weak link in the team despite her powers putting them to shame.**

_**Winter would not have loss like that…she would have beaten them all out with ease and not be a total joke.**_

"You aren't a weak link Weiss." Blake said as she and the rest of her team sat next to her trying to comfort the heiress,

NPR didn't know what to do in this situation, sitting next to their sister team and letting them help each other's issues.

Watcher looked at them then looked at the other two cards, seeing their dark colors light up, illuminating the cracks in them. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

**She quashed that thought with another swig as the door to the tub opened.**

**"Father will be displeased that you're using his hot tub, sister." Whitley said, crossing his arms.**

**"Don't you have anything better to do? Don't you see I'm brooding?" Weiss said, trying not to slur her words.**

**"Oh yes, sitting in a tub of hot water contemplating what exactly? Your losses or your lack of growth?" Whitley said only to get hit with Weiss's glass. "I assume the latter."**

"Is that your brother?" Pyrrha asked, guessing from his white hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, yes he is." Weiss answered as she looked at her brother on screen. On regular days she would have been annoyed to see him, but this time she felt…relieved for some reason.

**"What right do you have to criticize me? All you've done is brownnose father!" Weiss snapped.**

**"I'm sorry. You claim you want to run the business yet you're training to be a huntress and not a businesswoman. At least I'm in business school busting my brain to try to know how to ethically run a business. Sorry about making fun about your lack of growth." Whitley said, a bit drained.**

**Whitley took up the glass with a sigh.**

**"Pot calling the kettle black. I bet you don't even have pubes." Weiss said crassly.**

**"Regardless of that, please don't reduce yourself to what mother has become. Our mother has chosen to waste away while father is running our business with a lack of morale. I lied when I said that you being a huntress was silly. I did that to kiss up to dad." Whitley said which got Weiss to pay attention. "I really thought you were so brave."**

Weiss's eyebrows shot up in surprise. For as long as she knew, her brother always tried to antagonize her, but hearing his words had her look back on all the times she had interacted with him.

'Did he really lie when he said that?'

**Weiss's anger softened and Whitley stepped out for a second coming back with another bottle of wine, two glasses, and swim trunks on him to join. He slipped in and Weiss was a bit sheepish.**

**"What? I…oh please don't tell me you're naked in the water." Whitley said facepalming.**

**"I thought it was a good idea." Weiss said awkwardly.**

Weiss blushed at the implications, and then her face got slightly green as she realized how the scenario looked like.

**"You do know that mom and dad fuck people in this tub?" Whitley thought to say, but actually said, "Forget it. Look, you think I want to be like my old man. Fuck no. He's a "good" businessman, but a shitty father and human being. I've seen and watched him ruin lives while treating everyone around him like trash. He cheats on mom so much to where Mom is cheating as much. You think I want to grow up to be some pompous asshole or depressed limp-wristed drunk?"**

**"Never thought you'd be so passionate about wanting to make change to the company." Weiss said with a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry for brushing you off as a suck up."**

**"I have to suck up and tolerate it just to ensure he doesn't disown me like he did with Winter and what he plans to do to you eventually." Whitley said quietly. **

'Whitley.' Weiss thought as she put her face in her hands, 'All this time I thought he was a suck up when he was just like me. I never paid much attention to him.' She then thought back on all the times she and Winter spent.

'Come to think of it, we never had any good memories of Whitley nor of any times we tried to spend some time with him. And since mother is a drunk who stopped paying attention…' her eyes widened once she realized the problem, the problem wasn't in her father getting a hold of Whitley, the problem was they, his sisters and his mother, left him with a bad father.

'So you are starting to see it don't you?' A voice said in the back of her mind, 'He is just as much of a victim as you are and if you don't help him, it will only get worse.' Weiss considered the words and put another goal in her list.

Make up with her younger brother.

**"And there's another reason."**

**Whitley took up his scroll and opened it up to show Weiss a picture of him and a familiar raver.**

**"You're dating a faunus?" Weiss said with mild shock.**

Blake and Weiss looked shocked as well, the former not expecting that and the latter surprised that he managed to find a girlfriend.

**"She's helped in making me realize that I did not want to be my father. You know how we met? She threw herself at me when I made a move because she thought I was going to get her dad fired. When I realized this, I made an effort to apologize and things lead to us becoming a thing. It's about to be a year now." Whitley said putting it aside. "And you and Klein are the only ones that know. Not even her huntsman team knows about this. Or my endeavors to donate to minority causes."**

**"Wow…and here I thought I was the white sheep of my family." Weiss said, downing another glass. "But you put me to shame."**

**"Don't beat yourself up." Whitley said as Weiss downed another glass. "You're willing to change. Even if you've lost plenty of battles. You've got a good team backing you up and you're still breathing meaning you can get better. Just promise me you won't end up like our parents."**

**"Only if you promise me the same." Weiss said as they clinked glasses.**

Both teams looked at Weiss and saw her have a determined look on her face, a plan in her mind, one that she would make sure won't fail.

"Looks like you got a lot of family issues Weiss." Yang commented as Weiss nodded with a sad smile.

"I do and I intend to fix them after we get Arc and get out of here." She said as she sat up straighter in her seat.

**The moment was ruined when Willow Schnee pushed open the door, wearing just a robe and already plastered.**

**"Perfect…I left bottles and glasses. Perfect to spend the afternoon with my **_**Vinny**_**." Willow said tossing off her robe and walking over to the drawers to get something.**

**The two Schnee kids scrambled out not seeing to have any more of this burned into their brains.**

**"Ok, I got my scroll and you…are naked." Whitley said, covering his eyes.**

**Weiss covered herself and bolted for her room just praying no one else had to see. She already had her own body issues, and she did not want anyone else pointing that out. Whitley was off to his room hoping to avoid a similar issue.**

This time the group didn't hesitate to laugh, wanting to enjoy a funny moment after seeing something as depressing as Rose and Weiss grieving. Weiss herself had an embarrassed blush and covered her chest with her hands before she looked at her team.

"We are never talking about this again." Her team smiled at her but assured her they would not.

**Regrets. Guilt. Shame. Loathing. The token faunus of Team RWBY was a bundle of negative emotions on the ship she was sailing for home. She was terrified of seeing her parents knowing she shamed them. Would they even accept her back, she thought. She wouldn't even accept herself back.**

And just like that, the good mood went away as it was Blake's turn to look down in shame. More than anything, she feared her parents' reaction after she returned to Menagerie. What would her father say? What would her mother think of her? Would they disown her? Would she still be their daughter? Or would she be a rebellious, ungrateful brat who shamed their family name because she followed a madman? Did they have another child to forget her?

Questions such as those made her afraid to meet them again.

**She thought back to Beacon and it all played like a bad memory. She fashioned herself as a Faunus Revolutionary, but she could only realize she was nothing more than a former terrorist with bouts of hypocrisy and cowardice. Velvet would have hated her guts if she knew she was a fellow faunus just letting a bigot walk all over her.**

**Blake looked at herself in the mirror and flinched at seeing a reflection of her with his blood on her hands with Adam behind her. Blake flung herself back in fear slamming her back against the bathroom wall.**

In her seat, Blake brought her knees to her chest, the memories of her time with him and all the other things slowly creeping into her mind.

'Am I really a Revolutionary if I allowed all those things to happen?' She thought as her partner put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't look up and only continued to look down.

**"No…no…no…you're past that. It's behind you." Blake said to herself to calm herself down. "You repressed those."**

**Like Ruby, she was no stranger to repressing. However, Blake knew she had done things in the name of White Fang. Terrible things she did in Adam's name. She recalls how she met Adam and what led her down her path.**

**"I was so naïve and spoiled…" Blake thought. "I let myself get enamored with him and watched him slowly become a monster."**

_**"And you stood by and did nothing!"**_

Blake's face changed to that of shame as she heard the words.

'I didn't know any better.' She thought as she recalled all the times he was a monster, at first it seemed self-defense but the longer she remained, the more she could see the signs. And the more she blamed herself for running away and not stopping him sooner.

"Blake." Yang said, her partner did not respond.

**The reflection fogged and she was no longer seeing herself by Yang who did not look very happy.**

**"**_**Where were you? I fought for you and you left me to bleed out! I give up my arm and my peace of mind for you!"**_

**"I didn't ask for it!" Blake screamed before running out of her cabin.**

**She stumbled into the deck retching her lunch over the rails from the stress of what she just saw. She felt sick to her stomach as tears spilled down her face.**

**"I just had to fall for his words and be a fucking idiot on top of them. I've done so much wrong and I've been nothing from a hypocritical coward." Blake said, tearing off her bow and throwing it into the ocean. "I…I.."**

Blake winced again as she looked at the screen. She always ran away, always avoiding conflict, letting others suffer because she chose to run…like a coward.

"Blake?" She gave a glance at Yang, her partner looking concerned for her as did her team.

NPR though looked confused. Why were they acting like this? Was there something that they were missing?

**She felt a chill, only to feel someone putting their cloak on her. She turned to see Sun who looked quiet and concerned.**

**"How long?" She asked.**

**"I was just getting some air and I heard you rush out before tossing your bow. If it helps, you look better without it." Sun said in a near whisper.**

**"You didn't need to give me your cloak. I had my o…oh I left it in my cabin." Blake said with a sigh.**

**"Look, I don't know all about your past and your struggles, but you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you and I'm sorry for following you. I was worried when I saw you freak out after you left Yang behind." Sun said having a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about my team, I left them with orders to ensure Yang was all right."**

**Part of her was peeved that he followed her, but the other half was glad for it. Sun actively reminded her that for all the mistakes she made, there were a few good things that came out of them. Right then and there, she made a promise to herself. She would beg for forgiveness for parents and her team and leave her cowardice behind. She was not going to scurry away like a kitten, but roar with the heart of a lioness.**

Though still depressed, Blake smiled at that as she glanced at her team. She made mistakes, but she was glad that she left White Fang, otherwise she would have never met her team.

"You okay there Blakey?" Yang asked as the cat faunus nodded at her partner.

"I am okay…just conflicted really."

**Yang Xiao Long saw many things. Nightmares, sleepless nights, and phantom pains. But the two things that drove her to get more in the morning was anger and revenge that festered within her soul.** **In secret since she was at home, she was training her body driven to compensate for her missing arm. Unlike Ruby, Yang was not keeping the rage repressed. Yang was not one to take lives either, but she had a few ways she wanted to execute Adam and several others. So far, she made good progress keeping all this under wraps and Dad's nose. At least, until the day her father brought the mechanical arm home.**

Yang looked at the screen at her possible future self, more importantly on her arm. She suddenly felt her arm tingle, her team looking shocked at the fact that one of the best fighters in Beacon lost her arm. Blake though frowned knowing just what or who exactly would cause her to lose her arm.

**She had no idea why Ironwood would even bother to give her such a valued piece of technology. At first, she passed on it and felt it to be a crutch. The arm sat in her room looking at her as a reminder of what she lost. That night she sat on her bed staring at the metallic appendage like it insulted her sister. A part of her called it a crutch and a weakness. Another part of her just wanted two arms to dress and drive again…to be independent again.**

Though surprised at the arm, Yang felt relieved that her screen self wasn't so…depressed. Her team though were glad that at least Yang didn't act like how they did and also glad that the energetic brawler remained mostly the same.

**"Damn it. Why did I have to lose my arm?" Yang said to herself before looking at a photo of her and Summer Rose. "I guess I should go see her."**

**She got up and put the arm down, quashing down the thought of it as a crutch. She flexed it and just felt glad to have two arms. She left her room walking downstairs seeing her dad bemoaning a lack of milk.**

**"I'll get it." Yang said getting her keys. "It's not late enough for them to close."**

**"Yang, I…oh you're wearing the arm. I'm glad for it." Taiyang said as Yang walked to the door. "Think you'll be able to drive?"**

**"Yeah, I will." Yang said leaving the house.**

**It felt good to rev up Bumblebee again and even better to drive it. She had gotten the milk but had made one more stop. She needed to see her. Parking her bike, she slowly came up to that lonesome grave.**

**"You know I never did really visit you after you passed like Ruby did. I didn't think it was my place. You gave birth to Ruby and I was the reminder of a failed relationship. But you didn't see that…you took me up and loved me like your own. I just wanted to know why my bio mom couldn't bother with me." Yang said fighting not to spill tears. "You always had a good word about Raven, but you were just protecting me….from the real asshole she was. I wasted four years of birthday wishes for that **_**cunt**_** to come back, and I swear I'm going to make…"**

In her seat, Yang thought back on Summer, all the good times she had till the Huntress's unexpected death, all the stories and all the cookies that she made.

'Summer.' Yang thought back on her mission to find her birth mother, all those times she believed that at least with her they might at least be a family again. That mistake nearly cost her both her life and her beloved sister's if not for her uncle. All those attempts to find at least one lead and when she saw who she assumed was her mother at the train, she thought she was one step closer.

But now? After looking back on everything, a thought entered her mind.

'Is it really worth it? To look for someone who would probably never return?'

**She was interrupted by the howls of a lone Beowolf approaching. Yang's eyes flashed red as she turned around to see it, only she was grinning mad.**

**"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic." Yang said cracking her knuckles. "I can't wait to wear down the metal on this knuckle."**

**It snarled and slowly approached trying to scare Yang, but she threw dirt in his eyes before tackling it. Taking a page from Nora's book, she supplexed it before grabbing it by the throat.**

**"You think you can just come here and ruin my life? Huh? You lowlife piece of a shit!" Yang said repeatedly ****slugging Grimm's**** face.**

**She unloaded all she had on that Grimm before punching it into dust. Panting, she looked to Summer's grave.**

**"Mom, thank you for loving me. As far as you were concerned, I was all yours." Yang said walking back to her bike taking off for home.**

**As she rode home, Yang mostly felt at peace. Of course, the desire to strangle Adam, maul Raven, and put Blake through a wall was there. But a Xiao Long powers through.**

Yang smiled at her other's resolve, she looked at her sister before bringing her for a hug, which the young redhead returned. Weiss and Blake smiled at their respective partners before Yang brought them in for a hug as well.

Nora, Pyrrha and Ren smiled at the team, glad that they weren't sulking anymore.

**If there was anything that racked Jaune's mind, it was guilt and regret. He regrets having his own head up his ass for so long. He wished he had accepted Pyrrha's help sooner, and there was the thought of his action to fake his way to Beacon. He had thought of the other people that he had denied their dream.**

The hug and the smiles stopped. Surprise in the face of the six and a worried look on one.

"Wait, what?! Fake his way?!" Weiss shouted before she turned towards Watcher, "What is he talking about?!" Watcher looked at Weiss's face and at the surprised looks before looking at Pyrrha's worried expression. He sighed, closing his eyes before reopening them.

"Cardin blackmailed him for a reason. Jaune Arc never went to a combat school so he faked his transcripts. Currently the only ones who know are Pyrrha and possibly Ozpin and Glynda." He said as six people out of seven looked surprised.

Weiss recovered though and a frown appeared on her face.

"You are telling me he is a fraud?" Watcher nodded at her as Weiss took a deep breath, her eyes closed before she looked at Pyrrha.

"When did you find out Pyrrha?" The redhead champion hesitated for a moment.

"A few days before Forever Fall, on the rooftop." She confessed as Nora and Ren looked at her in surprise.

"I am…wow, this is a rollercoaster of news." Yang said, on one hand she was glad that Ruby at least made a friend and she could admit that at least Jaune had what it takes to be a huntsman. On the other hand…she wasn't really sure.

Blake seemed very surprised, for as long as she knew Jaune, she always thought it was weird that he got into Beacon given the little skill he had. This though?

'Perhaps we aren't so different.'

Nora and Ren seemed conflicted, their leader lied to them the entire time, but as they thought more about it, perhaps they shouldn't judge him so harshly considering what they had to do to get to Beacon.

Ruby was dizzy from all the information dumped after just one viewing, her thought jumbled as she thought on everything.

"So let me get this straight." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, "We have a fraud who is also our friend, whose near lack of fighting skill nearly cost us our life and his as well in the initiation and Breach and neither Headmaster Ozpin or Miss Goodwitch decided to do anything about it or even kick him out?" She asked as Watcher tilted his head at her.

"Well, ask yourself this: Why didn't they kick him out way sooner, back before initiation? Why does Ozpin still keep him even though he is one of the weakest students around? Perhaps he wanted to see what would happen. Perhaps he saw potential in him or perhaps Beacon isn't like Atlas where you are judged by your past actions." He glanced at Blake, Yang as well as Ren and Nora, with the three out of four having looks of shame.

"Ozpin is a man who had seen a lot in his life, he learned a lot from past mistakes, after all he once let two bandits into the school and they both came out very skilled." That surprised them, especially Weiss who thought only the best were allowed in Beacon.

"Whether you think he should be kicked out or that he should stay is up to you, but do remember that sometimes the former option leaves a lot of consequences." He ominously said, gesturing to her to sit down.

Weiss looked skeptical before she sat down.

**Angry he was at the likes of Cinder for killing Pyrrha, but he just could not well it up to go after. He doubted he could even put a scratch on her after last time. All he could do right now is build himself up and keep the team together. He used his chances traveling from village to village learning combat from the locals. One had given him a bit of advice.**

**"Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless — like water. You put too much force in your force leading to a hard grip. You need to relax before focusing your aura right before the attack. Do that and your strikes will punch more than if you force it."**

Pyrrha took note of that and decided to use that for their training sessions.

**It was how he discovered his semblance or at least how to actually use it. The realization hit him that he literally was sitting on a semblance that could make him a powerful force of nature and the only reason he was not, was because of his shoddy aura control. Ruby, Nora, and Ren respectfully tried not to say anything other than support, but Qrow laid it on him thick. So now, here Jaune was…outside of the inn of the village they were staying in.**

**As he practiced through stances and mediations, his mind was on better times. He could not help it as his memories were now clearly showing that Pyrrha was hinting she wanted him.**

**"I'm just as dense as Saphron was with her realization." Jaune said with a humorless chuckle. "Maybe, I should call them."**

**Jaune got out his scroll and made some calls. He knew what was going to get into, but he did not care. He just wanted to hear them again.**

Pyrrha perked up as she heard that, maybe she could make him realize after all.

As the lights came back on, Watcher pulled the card out quickly, the image stretching to show RWBY and Jaune in a mirror with cracks all over them, Ruby having the most, Weiss cracks shaped in the form of a jagged snowflake, Blake's being on her bow and eyes and Yang's cracks severing one of her arms.

Watcher looked at the card before putting it and the other cards in a deck.

"We will watch the rest at a different time. With the nature of the three of them, you might as well not last." He said as he pocketed the deck, the seven felt all the negativity leave, confusing them.

"Why did those cards make us feel depressed?" Yang asked.

"Like I said they were special, but I didn't think they would cause this kind of effect." Ruby raised her hand and he nodded at her.

"What is Jaune's Semblance?" Ruby asked as Watcher chuckled.

"Aura Amplification, the ability to amplify his aura's power, making its defensive capabilities stronger and turn the minor healing into regeneration. With enough focus, he can amplify his aura to the point that all attacks would bounce off and survive being stabbed through the chest, when pushed to the extreme, amplify his own Semblance to accumulate enough power to heal an entire army of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Not only that but he can use it to amplify the aura and Semblances of others, strengthening them and allowing others to push them beyond their limits." He explained as he showed them multiple images of Jaune healing a stab wound through the chest, shrugging off rockets, healing people and a final image of Jaune amplifying Weiss, allowing her to create a Beowolf the size of a two-story building.

The seven students sat slack jawed as they saw the images, the sheer potential of the Semblance was something that they all could understand.

'Is this why Watcher said he is a survivor?' Blake thought, the words coming back and with the reveal of the Semblance, she could see how he could survive. Though the prospect of an amplified Semblance did occur to her, could she make her clones fight without disappearing? Could she have them more durable with Jaune's Semblance?

Ruby and Nora thought of all the possible ways they could use their Semblances with Jaune's help, Yang thought of the amount of power she could dish out, Weiss thought of the limitless possibilities she could do with her Glyphs amplified.

Pyrrha though, seemingly beamed with pride, glad to know that she was the first to see potential in him and with his Semblance unlocked she considered how powerful he could be.

"You can talk about it amongst yourselves later, right now I gotta go somewhere. Stay here and don't go anywhere okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere." Ren said.

"Not like we can anyway." Weiss added as Watcher nodded and disappeared.

* * *

In a dark room, lit only by a TV set, a lone figure sat. A pillow covering their face as they slept peacefully. Various foods and drinks, ranging from junk food to other stuff like alcohol, beer, a few medications and what looked like weed.

A portal appeared, waking the figure on the couch, seven cards came out and the figure caught them in her hands. Looking over at each card, the figure then sighed and placed the seven cards in a device on her arm. Standing up and stretching, they took out a hooded cloak, putting it on before taking a small metal stick on the ground.

"Another day, another world to end." They said before they snapped their fingers, creating a portal and disappearing through it.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I fucking hate this place!" Jaune shouted as he kicked open a door and ran out of the house, an assault rifle in hand. Running after him were several consisting of a police officer, a brown-skinned man wearing a white clothing, a woman wearing an orange shirt that said "No violent games" and a man wearing a green shirt that said "Burn the book".

Jaune avoided their fire, his aura taking several hits as he then rounded a corner, waiting for an opportunity. As his enemies came to the corner he opened fire, killing all of them, making them fall. He went to the bodies and shot them in the heads, not wanting to take any chances.

That done, Jaune turned to find an exit out of this town.

"Paradise my ass. This town is a fucking nightmare." The blonde muttered under his breath as he tried to reload the assault rifle, for the first time in his life. How the fuck did everyone in the town have firearms? Did the weapons shop have a sale or something?

"No time for that, gotta find some more ammo and another melee weapon just in case." He looked at his sword and shield, both weapons having blood stains on them.

"And here I thought I saw everything." A voice behind him said as Jaune turned around and saw a black haired man in his thirties wearing a black shirt with a blue alien head on it. A pair of dark jeans, dark brown shoes and a black trench coat, the final touch were the sunglasses on his eyes. The man had a shovel in his hand and a pistol making Jaune wary of him.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked, his finger on the trigger.

"Name's Postal Dude and you are?"

"Jaune Arc. You know a way out of the town?" Postal Dude chuckled.

"Well, you are in luck, cause I was about to blow it up to smithereens."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: This went to be a bit longer than I thought. Anyway, yes I updated early guys, turns out I overestimated some things and felt like an idiot for doing so. Still, a new chapter so…Yay?**

**Daemonculaba: If you heard about Warhammer 40k, I assume you heard about this one. If you are curious, it is basically one of the worst fates in that universe, REALLY fucked up. The only thing that is worse is THAT scene in THAT level in Duke Nukem Forever. Look it up if you want to, just let me warn you, it is HORRIBLE.**

**Special thanks to yoshi3000 for letting me use his one shots. If you can check him out, the guy makes funny and thoughtful shots, if you ****are a Jaune**** fan, you might not like the later chapters. Anyway, thanks Yoshi!**

**Man, the shots were hard to write reaction to, I am not really experienced in writing psychological or mental stuff so it might come off as bad in this case. Tell me what you think.**

**To those that are confused at the last part, Postal is a game series following a protagonist called Postal Dude, I am not kidding, that's his real name in the game. The second game is the one that many play really, the first is dark and the third is something you should never pick up. The fourth one is being developed as we speak. And I for one really want to write a reaction to this world. If you are interested look up Pro Postal videos by Civvie11. They are really fun.**


	8. Twinkle, twinkle little star

**Okay, back to this fanfic. Yeah, I know what you are gonna say: Why so long to update? Well, I got things to do, plus I was writing a Halloween chapter for my other multiverse fanfic. **

**By the time I post this though, Halloween would have already passed, but I am not rewriting it just because I missed a holiday.**

**This is a repost. The issues that happened from October 30 seem to have been solved.**

**Chapter 7: Twinkle, twinkle little star. (Dead space.)**

* * *

"Pyrrha, we need to talk." The champion looked at her teammates and saw that Ren stood up and gestured them to get back several rows, they gestured her to follow them and Pyrrha did so. They went up a few rows before stopping.

"S-So, what did you want to talk about?" The redhead asked as she had a feeling what exactly they wanted to talk about.

Pyrrha had a nervous look on her face as she looked at Ren and Nora, the two giving her serious looks while staying several rows away from Team RWBY who looked to be having their own talk.

"Pyrrha, you don't need to be so nervous. It's nothing too serious." Ren said as he leaned on a chair as Pyrrha relaxed somewhat.

"We just want to ask: Were you ever going to tell us?" Nora asked, as Pyrrha looked confused.

"Jaune's transcripts. Were you two ever going to tell us? Or did you want to keep us in the dark about it?" Ren clarified, crossing his arms.

"W-well, it was up to Jaune. I asked him about it, but he said that he needed time to think." The girl replied as her teammates sighed and looked at each other. They wondered who should tell as Nora gave her partner a look and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"What do you think would have happened if he told us?" He asked, earning a look of surprise from her, which turned to one of contemplation.

"Well, I would imagine you two wouldn't have been so…well, accepting of him afterwards…or maybe you would? I don't know." She said as Ren gave her a look of understanding.

"Truth to be told, I think we wouldn't have. We didn't really have…good experience with people who lied to us." He said whilst looking away, peaking Pyrrha's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Nora sat down on a seat next to her.

"You know, how we told you and Jaune that we are orphans?" Pyrrha nodded at her, "What we didn't tell you are the amount of…things that we had to do to get skilled before we came here. Some of which we really aren't proud of." She said as Ren sighed.

"And whilst we did those things, we kept getting tricked, backstabbed, lied to by different kinds of people. Some of which used our trust to make it seem like they would protect us," He said as he clenched his fist.

"And then they used us as a bait to lure Grimm or bandits while they ran away with some of our things stolen or would use us to make it seem like they did the job of killing Grimm." Nora finished for him as Pyrrha's eyes widened when she realized something.

"I see now why you said you wouldn't be accepting of him." Given how unskilled Jaune was and how they did most of the work, to the outsider it looked like he was using them to do the dirty work to take all credit.

"Yeah, we would probably stop trusting him if he told us, maybe for a long time." Ren said as he sat on a chair.

"But what about now?" Pyrrha asked, he raised an eyebrow at her, "What would you do now? With everything that we learned?" The two looked at each other, uncertain as Nora looked up.

"I say we give him a chance. Sure, he lied to us, but it's not like he was deliberately trying to get us hurt or using us. We aren't really saints either with the amount of things we did before we got here." She said as Ren shook his head.

"I agree with you Nora, we aren't any better but I'm not talking to him for a while or forgive him easily. It's been a semester since the team formed and while I understand his hesitation to tell the truth, us knowing this right in the middle of Vytal Festival and so close to the tournament isn't so easy to sweep aside." Nora nodded at him as Pyrrha breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

'At least it went well.' She thought as she imagined all the possible worse scenarios that would have happened. Unknown to her, some cards in the shelves glowed as she thought about them.

RWBY on the other hand had a different kind of talk. One that didn't seem to be good.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked her sister as her teammates stood around the reaper who looked uncomfortable at their gazes.

"About what?" Yang pointed at the empty screen.

"What Watcher told us about Rose, Ruby." Ruby had a confused look at that.

"I don't know why we would need to talk about her. I don't hear her in my head." She said, not understanding why they would want to talk about that.

"You don't hear her _yet_, Ruby. Watcher said that this might be a possible future." Blake said with crossed arms.

"And judging by how we didn't seem older and assuming this happened after the Vytal Tournament, it's safe to say that what we saw happened 6 months into the future at the very least." Weiss deduced with all the limited information they could gather from the previous viewing.

"And considering what Watcher said about Rose being your repressed emotions and something about internal battle, we have all the worries to have this talk now Ruby." Yang said as Ruby looked annoyed.

"Yang, there is nothing to worry about. We will prevent the fall, stop Cinder's plan and everything will be okay. Well, after we get Jaune out from wherever he is of course." The redhead said as the three now looked even less convinced. It seemed like Rose was right on something.

"That's the thing here Ruby. You can't just deny that something bad will happen or happen. We are worried here for you. Have you seen Rose?" Yang asked as Ruby shivered at the mention of her.

"I did and I am telling you there is nothing to worry about Yang. Rose is not in my head, it's just a possible future that we can stop, and I don't see why you need to worry so much for something that might not happen!" Ruby shouted at her sister and teammates.

"Ruby, this isn't something that you can just brush aside as 'possible future'. For all we know, this future is what might happen after we come back and Rose might as well be in your head as we speak. Mental issues aren't like Dust cartridges that you can just throw away and forget about." Weiss said, narrowing her eyes at her partner.

"Not only that, you are forgetting the fact that you are already doing what Rose is accusing you of doing right now. Don't you see? You are already creating her in your head and if these future events happen, you might be too late to stop her and you might snap worse than that version of Jaune dating Velvet." Yang said, frustrated at Ruby's denial.

"And besides, what makes you think we can prevent Cinder's plans?" At that question, the three turned towards Blake, who raised an eyebrow at all of them, "What? Don't tell me that you three honestly think we can stop her. She might have already done everything to ensure her plans work as we are talking here. Not only that, according to what we saw, these 'possible' events might as well be inevitable." The faunus said, not really believing that they can fully stop what might happen.

"Which is all the more reason for us to have this talk Ruby." Yang said turning towards her sister who kept her look of annoyance.

"Why are you so worried right now? You didn't seem to have any issues with me being the way I am before Yang, even after Breach. So what gives-?" Yang's eyes glowed slightly red as she clenched her fists.

"I don't want you to end up like Rose!" Yang shouted, surprising Ruby as she recoiled back in surprise at her shout, "Ruby, make no mistake. I am aware of how you want to deny some things. I know how you don't want to let your grief get the better of you and I didn't say anything about it before because I wanted you to be like that until you would eventually grow up. But if me continuing to do so results in you ending up like that…that…depressed drunk who makes Uncle Qrow look good by comparison, then I don't want that." The blonde brawler said as she took a deep breath and looked at her younger sister. Ruby looked surprised as she heard Yang's answer, a look of conflict on her face as she then looked down. Before she looked up at her again.

"Okay." Was all she said as her teammates looked slightly surprised, "I can't promise to change my denial, but I will consider your words." She said, as they looked slightly unconvinced but nodded nevertheless.

"You know, there is one thing that surprised me, Weiss." Blake suddenly said as her teammate raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" The heiress asked as NPR came back to their seats.

"Well, your reaction to Jaune's transcripts. I expected you to start insulting him right away or yelling because of what he did." The faunus replied, surprising everyone as they looked at the heiress next. Weiss crossed her arms.

"Believe it or not, I was about to do so, but then I remembered," She pointed at Blake, "How did you get your transcripts Blake? You didn't go to any combat schools as well, which means you would have faked yours too." Blake had a neutral look for a few seconds before a tiny blush appeared on her face.

"I…wrote mine on a piece of paper and hoped they would not find out." Yang and Ruby snickered a little, "Still that doesn't seem to be the full reason."

"I was about to get to that." Weiss said as she then pointed to the screen, "See, if I were to go on a tirade about him that would be hypocritical on my part considering the fact that I have a team member who also didn't do the formal training at any combat school AND happens to be a terrorist. Technically speaking that would make you worse than him and I should be mad at both of you." She answered while listing things off with her fingers, impressing the others as Yang whistled.

"Wow, and here I thought you would start shouting that he should be expelled and all other kinds of crap. Seems like you grew up from being an Ice Queen that constantly berated Ruby." Yang said as she came up to the heiress of SDC and brought her to a one armed hug as Weiss had a slightly annoyed look.

"Would you stop calling me that Yang?" Weiss said as she broke free and adjusted her clothes, "Besides, I can learn from my past actions. Don't expect me to easily forgive him just because of this though. I am still angry at what he did." She said as they all nodded at her.

"Glad to hear that." Pyrrha said.

"I am glad as well." At the sudden voice, the seven turned around and saw Watcher floating while relaxing with a card in his hand.

"Wha-? When did you get here?" Ren asked as Watcher chuckled.

"Bold of you to assume I went out of this place. I was just really far in the corner while you were talking." He explained while pointing upwards to the ceiling where the top halves of shelves disappeared. They swore they could hear whistling from the darkness accompanied by weird noises.

"You call that a corner? Seems more like a sky without end to me." Yang said as she looked back at him.

"Well, this is the Infinite Viewing room. Emphasis on the 'Infinite'." He said before twirling the brown card, "But anyway, I brought a new world to watch. This one is different in terms of setting to the other ones you watched." He threw the card at the screen, watched it get absorbed and gestured to them to sit.

"Take a seat. It's time to see the horrors that lay beyond." Confused at his words, the seven simply shrugged and looked at the screen as the light dimmed.

**A static screen appeared, which was then replaced by an image of…something for a fraction of a second.**

**Then words appeared, detailing a mission of sorts.**

**CEC Mission ER529**

**Status update…**

**Repair ship of Kellion en route to the mining site… **

"A mission briefing?" Blake asked, wondering why this was so important.

"Mining site?" Weiss asked, wondering if this was some sort of Dust mine.

**PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS…**

…**Jaune Arc – Engineering and Ship System Specialist…**

…**Penny Polendina – Computer Specialist…**

…**Sun Wukong – Chief Security Officer…**

Nora giggled slightly as she saw Jaune's specialty.

"Heh, Fearless Leader is an Engineer." Ren and Pyrrha chuckled beside her, an Engineer would probably be the last thing that Jaune would want to be.

"Penny is a Computer Specialist? The girl doesn't seem so smart." Weiss said as Ruby had a different thought.

'Seems really fitting though.' Given what Penny was, it wouldn't be out of place.

"I am more surprised that someone like Sun is a security officer." Blake said as she took a sip of her drink.

**Directive A: Locate Mining ship Ishimura…**

**Directive B: Repair communications aboard the ship…**

**TIME TO CONTACT: 3 MINUTES…**

"Mining…ship? What?" Weiss muttered, a look of confusion at the two words.

"Maybe it's a bullhead that mines instead of people?" Yang offered, also confused.

"Or maybe it's a ship full of mining drones?" Ruby suggested.

"Maybe it's a ship where the ores are put and mined in?" Blake suggested.

"Oh, oh! Maybe it's a flying ship that tears a huge piece of land and mines it!" Nora shouted, starry eyed at the perspective while the others sweat dropped.

"That seems like the least likely scenario here." Weiss said as Nora deadpanned at her.

"Do you have to ruin people's fun Weiss?" The heiress sputtered at that as her team giggled at her face.

**The mission briefing faded as the static background continued to show. Suddenly, radio cuts are heard as if trying to establish a connection.**

"**Jaune, it's me. I wish I could talk to you." The screen started backing away, revealing it to be not a static feed but a closed up image of a woman. **

The group's eyes widened slightly as they saw the image, though she appeared on a poor quality screen and with a blue color, Ruby's face was still recognizable.

"Wow, it's you Rubes." Yang said, true this wasn't the first time they saw Ruby, but the first one wasn't so different from theirs, this one was different. She looked older, almost an identical image of Summer.

"Yeah." Was all the reaper could say as she looked at her other self, who looked a lot like Summer. Her eyes slightly drifted towards the chest part and she smiled, whilst Weiss huffed and crossed her arms.

"Is it me or does she look…scared?" Blake asked, noting the seemingly nervous look the Ruby on screen had.

"**I am sorry. I am sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone." Ruby looked around her, "It's all just falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening." She looked down and tried to recollect herself.**

"**Strange, such a little thing…" The static cut the video off.**

"Well, that was-ominous." Yang said after the video ended.

"It's like she is trying to hide." Pyrrha noted.

**The camera backed away again, showing Jaune sitting on a chair as he stopped the video. A strange suit on him, which had several metal pieces working like armor. In two seats in front of him two pilots controlled the vehicle he was in as a blonde faunus man with a monkey tail stood looking at a wall of text.**

"**How many times have you watched that thing?" Penny asked, as she came into view, wearing a pair of brown jeans with a pocket for small instruments on her thigh, a red long sleeved shirt with a green jacket over it.**

"Why is it only showing the back of his head?" Pyrrha asked.

"Forget that, what kind of bullhead are they in?" Weiss asked, noting the interior.

"And what's with the weird tunnel they are flying through." Ruby asked, noting the weird tunnel like fog in front of the bullhead's screen.

"What's with the suit that he is wearing?" Ren wondered, it looked to be a bit outdated compared to the military armor he saw some Atlas soldiers wear.

"**Guess you really miss her. Don't worry we are almost there." Penny told him as she looked ahead of the bullhead, "You will be able to look her up once we are on board." She took out a small pad and began to tinker with it.**

"**Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." Sun went next to the pilots.**

"Oh ho ho. Looks like Jaune is dating Ruby in this world." Nora said, putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth. On her seat, Ruby blushed slightly which Yang noticed and a smirk came up to her face.

"Well, he better treat her right. Cause my other will probably kick his ass if he doesn't." Yang said teasingly as Ruby gave her an annoyed look.

"Not funny Yang." The blonde simply chuckled and patted her sister's head. Pyrrha scowled in her seat, wishing to see a world where she ended up with Jaune.

**Suddenly, the tunnel disappeared and revealed where they actually were.**

**Space.**

Now, the seven were shocked, they had expected to see a sea with a ship in the middle of it or a bullhead crashed into reefs. They didn't expect to see outer space.

"Oh Brother Gods." Weiss muttered as they saw the vast expanse of outer space.

"I can't believe it. They are actually in space." Blake muttered, for some reason she felt a chill go down her spine as she looked at the screen.

"So they are in a spaceship? That's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, excited along with Nora and Yang at the prospect of seeing what space had.

"**Alright everyone we are here." Sun said as they saw the various debris floating around, "Synching our orbit now." The pilot did so as Penny came up to the pilots.**

"**All that trouble for a chunk of rock." Penny remarked looking at the debris.**

"**Deep space mining is a lucrative business miss Polendina. Aegis VII is a gold mine according to the reports. Cobalt, silver, silicon, osmium." Sun listed as he turned back to the planet.**

"Deep space mining? Wait, they are mining other planets?!" Weiss asked as Watcher nodded.

"Yeah, you might be surprised by the number of worlds where humanity has traversed the stars and mined and colonized planets. This is one of them." He explained.

"Well, why mine other planets? Did something happen on Remnant?" Pyrrha asked as Watcher sighed.

"Desperation. Humans and faunus of this universe's Remnant have completely drained the planet's underground resources. Dust ran out seven centuries ago while the fossil fuels, like oil and gas-discovered shortly after Dust ran out-have been completely drained four centuries later. Facing extinction and the destruction of civilization, humanity made spaceships and began the process of space mining. First asteroids, then meteors, small moons and finally planets. At these times you gotta admire the human drive to live, even if it costs the complete destruction of several planets." Watcher explained, leaving the seven wide eyed.

"Wow." Was all Nora could say, the others following suit.

"**Now where is she?" Sun asked as he looked at the debris, as the ship moved slightly to the left, revealing their target.**

"**There she is. We have visual contact." A giant space ship floated over a planet, blue beams coming out of the underside and holding a rock chunk the size of a continent.**

"Holy shit! Look at the size of that ship!" Yang exclaimed, shocked at the size of such an object.

"It's bigger than any bullhead that Atlas ever made. It may even equal Atlas itself!" Weiss said, completely shocked. The size of the entire vessel makes even the biggest bullhead look like a toy plane in comparison.

"**So that's the Ishimura. Impressive" Penny said looking at the impressive ship.**

"**USG Ishimura. The biggest planet cracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork." Sun said, noting the huge, cracked ground beneath it.**

"So these planet crackers are basically space mines?" Blake asked to which Watcher nodded.

"And this Ishimura is the biggest one they have? Cool." Ruby said, starry eyed at the prospect of seeing a spaceship.

**Penny looked at the ship and noticed something wrong about it.**

"**Why is it so dark? I don't see any running lights." Why would a spaceship turn off all the lights? Especially when it's a planet cracker.**

"**Corporal, take us closer to the vessel. And stay away from the debris, we are here to fix their ship not wreck ours." Sun said as the pilot steered the ship away from closing debris and got Kellion closer to Ishimura. He then pressed the communications button to establish connection.**

"**USG Ishimura. This is the emergency maintenance team of USG Kellion. We are here for your distress call. Come in Ishimura." Suddenly, weird babbling came as a response, confusing the team as Penny shook her head.**

"**You will need to boost the signal." She said.**

"**Yes we know." Sun said, getting a look of annoyance from Penny, "Boost the signal." The pilot did so, "More."**

"**Never heard of total communications black out on one of those things. You would think with a thousand people on board, someone would pick up a phone." **

"That's suspicious. Why WOULD a ship with that many people not respond to the signal?" Pyrrha asked, wondering why no one in the ship would respond.

"Maybe the power went out?" Ruby suggested.

"On such a huge ship? Seems very unlikely." Blake replied, not seeing the possibility.

"Terrorist attack?" Weiss suggested, Blake frowning as she thought about it.

"Maybe."

**Then, the signal came in and the reply was very incoherent. It sounded less like human speaking and more like a gurgling of a monster.**

"**What is that?" One of the pilots asked, wondering what the sound was.**

"**It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they are having problems with the encoder. You get us down there and Jaune and I can fix it. Give us 48 hours max." Sun nodded at her.**

"**Alright you heard the lady. Take us in, let's see what needs fixing." The pilot nodded at his superior and pressed a few buttons on the interface.**

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." Blake said, still feeling the chill down her spine.

"Yeah, this whole thing seems fishy." Yang said as Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Really Yang?" Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion before she rethought her answer.

"What? That wasn't a pun, it did seem fishy." Blake narrowed her eyes but looked back on screen.

"**Gravity tethers are engaged. Automatic docking procedures is a go." One of the pilots said as he switched the tethers.**

**Suddenly, the floating debris hit the side of the ship, shaking the people inside as the panel began to spark.**

"**What the hell?" Sun exclaimed.**

"**Sir the autodock malfunctioned. We are trapped, we are gonna hit the hull." The ship shook as it tried to get inside the Ishimura.**

"**Hit the blast shields." The pilot pressed a few buttons, "The guidance tether is damaged. Switch to manual." Penny looked at him in shock.**

"**Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?" Switching to the manual wouldn't be a good idea given their situation, "Abort!"**

"**No! We can make it! Corporal! You heard my order!" The Corporal pulled a lever and switched on the blast shields, blocking the view as an interface appeared. Ahead of them, gates opened.**

"**The gravity is too strong!" The corporal said, barely holding the steering ship. The lights flickered as the ship crashed and a blinding light appeared, the sounds of something crashing following suit.**

"Well, that went wrong pretty fast." Ren commented.

"I hope they are okay though." Ruby said.

"Worried about your boyfriend Ruby?" Yang teased, causing a slight blush to appear on her sister's face.

"Yang." Ruby whined as her team giggled slightly at the girl's face. Pyrrha though had a slight frown as she looked at the red reaper.

**The lights blinked for a few seconds before the camera showed the ship again. The screw inside coughed slightly as they got up from the emergency landing.**

"**Is everyone okay?" Sun asked, looking at the screw.**

"**What? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?!" Penny shouted at him, her green eyes glowing slightly in the dark, which Jaune noticed.**

"That's weird. Why would her eyes glow?" Yang asked as Ruby had an idea as to why but chose not to say anything.

"Maybe it's just from the lighting?" Pyrrha said.

"**I just saved our lives, Miss Penny. Had we boarded at that speed and distance we would have smashed at the vessel's side." He turned to the pilots, "Corporal, status report."**

**Jaune bent down to take something and sat back up with a helmet on his face.**

"**We've lost comms and autopilot. We will need some time to fix it." Sun nodded at that.**

"**Alright, let's get some help from the flight deck to help us out." Jaune stood up from his seat as Penny took out a touchpad and went to the blonde.**

"**Hold still Jaune. I am synching everyone's RIGs with the ship." The empty vertical bar on Jaune's back began to fill with liquid, first red, then yellow before finally turning blue as it reached the top. In the background, the bars on Sun's and two pilots' back also filled up to the max.**

"**Okay, we are done. Clean bill of health for everyone."**

"Are those…health bars?" Ruby asked, baffled by the bars.

"Why would someone need a video game styled health bar on their backs?" Yang asked, confused by the health bars.

"Those are RIGs." Watcher said, as the seven turned to him.

"RIGs? What's that?" Watcher took out a picture of a RIG.

"Resource Integration Gear. It is an integrated health management and strength augmentation system which assists the user on previously impossible and dangerous tasks."

"Why would they make something like that though? Seems like a wasted invention." Weiss commented.

"Well, originally it served as a medical monitoring system for the elderly, though later it became much more common among civilians after seeing how invaluable it is."

"Really? What use would a health indicator be?" Blake asked, not seeing the big deal with it.

"It shows the user's state of health and how much damage they can take before they die. Aside from that, they can also show 2D videos or messages that one received as well as store oxygen in the event that the user ends up in a space vacuum. Furthermore, they can be sync with the person's workplace, be they engineers, military or others, the system will tell if the person is dead or alive. It should be noted that some doors and places need biometric locks which the RIG provides and makes it so that it is impossible to enter a place without a certain person's RIG." Watcher said, impressing some of the group but leaving some confused.

"You will see later, okay?" they nodded.

"**Alright, we still got a job to do. We are moving out." The two pilots stood up and began to leave along with Sun and Penny, leaving Jaune in the ship as the camera spun around showing his helmet.**

Yang whistled at the sight of it.

"Damn, that's a nice looking helmet he got there." The others weren't so impressed.

"I don't know, makes him look slightly goofy if I'm honest." Blake said.

"The helmet looks like a beetle." Nora said, drinking her soda.

**After a moment, Jaune turned around, exited the ship and onto the Ishimura's deck where he saw Penny look at Kellion and have a deadpan look on her face.**

"**You didn't lose the power to the Port Booster. You LOST the Port Booster." Jaune turned to look and saw that she was right. The boosters looked busted, broken and torn.**

'**That would need extra time to fix.' He thought seeing the damage done.**

"**Unbelievable." Penny said, her palm meeting her face as she couldn't believe their situation.**

"To be fair, if I was in her shoes, I would be angry too." Weiss said.

"Yeah, it's easy to understand her." Blake said.

"Why is Jaune not saying a word here?" Ren wondered, curious as to why Jaune remained silent through the whole thing.

**Nevertheless, Jaune turned away and walked towards the ship's entrance all the while the announcer repeated the same message every time someone new came in.**

"_**Welcome, CEC Employee to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first Planet cracker-class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record of highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction work force on the colony, the captain and the crew would like to welcome you and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Corporation: 'Powering Humanity for the Future'".**_

"Sixty two years. Very impressive." Weiss said awed by the amount of decades the Ishimura served.

"Thirty four planet cracks? Damn. Remnant is gotta be loaded with resources if this ship did that many planet cracks." Yang commented, sipping her soda.

"And it's only _one_ out of who knows how many Planet Crackers. Taking the mining time into account, this would mean Remnant would probably never run out of resources." Blake said, blown away by the sheer usefulness of the Planet Crackers.

"Not that many. In fact there are only five Planet Crackers." Watcher said as they turned to look at him.

"Wait, what do you mean five? Aren't there more?" Nora asked as Watcher shook his head.

"No, see while Planet Cracking is a lucrative business, it's not really safe. The dangers it has are enough to destroy the whole business if it goes awry. Prior to Aegis VII there were six Planet Crackers, including Ishimura, but a gravity tether failure that occurred during one mining resulted in the destruction of the planet, its colony, three supply ships and the Planet Cracker itself. Useful as the business is, it still has the same dangers that normal mining has. Plus, Planet Crackers themselves aren't cheap either, the destruction of two or more of those ships would lead to Planet Cracking as a business going bankrupt and being abandoned altogether." Watcher explained, seeing the looks of wonder leave their eyes.

"So Remnant is doomed if Ishimura is no more?" Weiss asked to which Watcher nodded.

**Jaune already heard the announcement multiple times and paid it no attention, instead going to the opened door where the others have entered, Penny following suit. **

**Inside, everything looked abandoned, several bags lay around, a few supply boxes and a drinks stand.**

"**Looks like power's down everywhere. Jaune, see if you can hack the door pad." Sun said as Jaune nodded and went to the door.**

**An interface panel appeared in front of him, revealing the door's panel and the locked function. He pressed a few buttons on the panel, rewired some things and eventually the door's pad turned blue with a hologram that had the word 'open' on it. He turned off the interface and pressed the hologram as the door opened.**

"Huh, so that's how it works." Ruby said.

"Imagine if we had those RIGs, we wouldn't need to carry scrolls around anymore." Yang commented, thinking of all the possibilities.

"This RIG seems a lot more useful if it has this kind of function." Weiss noted.

**Once the door opened, the lights of the room lit up, revealing another completely empty room. No workers, no security, no crew to greet them. Only shelves with bags, some boxes, some benches and closed doors.**

**Jaune raised an eyebrow under his helmet as he went to the center of the room, his crewmates following him, looking around the room. Penny stood next to a door, looking at the bags strewn about.**

"**Seems like everyone was hurrying to get away." She said as Sun looked confused.**

"**There should be security here." He muttered as Penny turned to him.**

"**Yeah, well there is not. There is no one here. I can't even pick up broadcasts."**

"This is getting more and more suspicious." Blake said.

"Yeah, an empty ship in space with no crew around? Definitely suspicious." Yang muttered.

"And it looks like the terrorist theory isn't far off here." Weiss commented.

Ruby though had a different thought, her mind going back to what Watcher said about aliens during their first viewing.

'It's not impossible, but it could be aliens?'

**Sun looked around again and saw a console on the other side of a reinforced glass.**

"**That security console's still alive. Jaune, log in and see what you can find." Jaune nodded, opened the door to the console and went to it.**

"**Penny, get that elevator back online." Penny looked at him like he was an idiot.**

"**The power's dead. I can't!" **

"**Then reroute the damn power!" Sun shouted back at her before he took a deep breath, "Look, if we cooperate, we can figure this out sooner than later." He told her before looking at Jaune.**

"**Jaune, put up the computer display." The engineer nodded as he pressed buttons on the console.**

"Looks like Sun and Penny don't get along here." Ren observed.

"Makes you wonder why they are put in a crew together then." Pyrrha said.

**Jaune pressed another button and a holographic display of the ship appeared. Red highlights on it to show the damaged parts as the Corporal leaned closer to look at it from the other side.**

"**Looks bad. Seems like she has taken a lot of damage." He said looking at the various red blinking parts.**

"**The trans system is offline. Moving around is gonna be a lot harder. At least power is back on." Sun said, shaking his head.**

"Well at least some good news." Yang remarked.

"I don't know why but I can't help but feel like something is off here." Blake said, still feeling the shivers down her spine as well as the goosebumps.

"You are not the only one." Ren replied, feeling like something is wrong.

**Suddenly, the lights and the hologram went out as the alarms blared in the room. Shutters closed the doors, preventing anyone from coming in or out. Corporal and his fellow officer held their guns in alarm, looking around the darkened room.**

"**What the hell was that?" Penny asked, her green eyes seemingly glowing in the dark like flashlights.**

"**Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everyone relax." Sun said as the crew relaxed slightly.**

"Quarantine huh? Must be some sort of deadly gas if the terrorists are on board." Weiss said.

"I don't think it's the terrorists, Weiss." Blake replied, as plausible as the theory was, it just didn't add up.

**A 'thud' from the ceiling however had the crewmates alarmed.**

"**What was that? Did you hear that?" Penny asked, her eyes looking around.**

"**I am not sure." Sun said with a gun in hand.**

**Suddenly, one of the fans collapsed, alarming them again.**

"**What the hell?"**

"**I don't know, something is in the room with us!" And it was, a shadow dropped down from the vents above, it stood up, concealed by the dim light of the room, it snuck up on one of the guards. Bladed arms raised high…**

**Before they began to tear the man apart. His RIG flat lining as the blades pierced his heart.**

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed, not expecting a sneak attack, nor the dismemberment

"**Dear Brothers! Open fire! OPEN FIRE!" Sun shouted as the other guards began to fire blindly, their shots missing due to the darkness in the room. Another creature appeared next to the other guard and killed him as Sun, fired at one of the creatures.**

"**Penny! Power! Penny!" He shouted at her as he kept firing. **

"**Come on. Come on." The woman muttered as she tried to override the panels. Fortunately, she succeeded.**

"**Got it!"**

"**Jaune get the hell out of there!" Sun shouted as he and Penny retreated to an open door behind them.**

"**The door's unlocked! RUN!" At Penny's shout and the destroyed vent fan next to him, Jaune ran away to the open door.**

"Run, Jaune, run!" Nora shouted, spilling her popcorn everywhere.

**Jaune saw the vents on his way explode as creatures began to pour in to try and get him. He simply kept running. He turned a corner and saw an elevator.**

"**Run Jaune! Get the hell outta there!" Penny said from her RIG as Jaune came up to the elevator and slammed the hologram to open it. **

'**Come on. Come on.' He thought as he heard the creatures get close to him.**

**The elevator opened as something struck him on his leg, causing him to instinctively kick back. He felt something collide with his leg but he paid no mind as he quickly entered the elevator and slammed the close door button.**

**The doors closed and Jaune sighed in relief, his health bar going down a bit.**

"He is safe." Pyrrha said, somewhat relieved.

**Suddenly, something sharp began to forcibly open the doors, blades visible as the monster tried to get to him.**

**Jaune's eyes widened as he saw a humanoid shape with a half destroyed head, protruding spine and organs come under the sparkling lights. Its limbs forcibly opening the door and succeeding as it stepped back to leap at him. Jaune braced himself for an attack.**

**Instead, the doors closed in on it just as it leaped, cutting its blades off and spraying the blood on him.**

"That was…holy shit that was intense." Yang said, startled at the creature.

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" Blake asked, shocked at the turn of events.

"That thing didn't look human at all." Weiss said, shocked at its appearance.

"Was that an alien?" Ruby asked Watcher who hummed in thought.

"Yes and no." His answer had them confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes as in kinda alien. No because…well, it's best I tell you after the viewing."

**Jaune breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator started going down. The lights flickering and his helmet's visor glowing as he recalled what happened.**

'**What the hell was that?' He thought as the elevator stopped and the doors opened allowing him to exit. The room that he entered was empty save for one body next to a table, a bench and some supply boxes.**

**Jaune grimaced as he saw the body leaning on the table, but his eyes wandered to the bloody writing on the blueprint on the wall.**

**CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS.**

'**Limbs?' He thought, his eyes looking down and he saw it. A tool lying on the table. He picked it up, recognizing the shape, it was not a weapon but it was good enough.**

'**The good old Plasma Cutter.'**

"Plasma Cutter?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Let's see here." Watcher took out a card and it stretched to fully show the weapon and the seven wowed as they saw it.

"Plasma Cutter also referred to as the Cutter is a hand held mineral cutter manufactured by Polendina Tools. It is the most primary tool that any miner has, offering unrivaled reliability in even the most dangerous work environment. Despite the name, Plasma Cutter doesn't rely solely on Plasma energy. Almost any type of energy can be used with the Cutter, provided it is inserted with a package or as a continuous stream." Watcher explained the description as Ruby wiggled in excitement at the thought of wielding the weapon.

"Wait, mineral cutter? So it's not a weapon but a mining tool?" Blake asked as Watcher chuckled.

"Any tool can be a weapon at the hands of a skilled person. I once saw a man kill three trained grown men with a mere pencil. A Pencil. And since Jaune here is an engineer who has experience using tools…" He trailed off as their eyes widened.

"He can use it as a weapon." Pyrrha finished.

'**It's not much, but it will do.' Jaune thought as he inspected the tool, looking for any faults it may have.**

'**Just need some extra cell packs.' He thought, luckily there were several boxes around him. One of them sure has to have some energy packs. He went to one and stomped on it, breaking it, revealing an energy pack. He picked it up and then broke another box, revealing a different thing.**

'**A line rack. I might need it.' He thought, taking it and putting it in his inventory.**

"Wait, where did he put them? He doesn't have a backpack or anything that might hold them." Weiss said, perplexed by what she saw.

"That's one of the benefits of Engineering RIGs, unlike normal ones, engineers can store items in theirs through what is known as digitization. A process in which an item is stored as data inside the RIG and can be taken out if the user wants to take the object out." Watcher said with the seven shocked at the existence of such technology.

"Damn, imagine what it would be like to have those RIGs. We wouldn't need to carry backpacks around for ammo." Yang said, Ruby and Nora's eyes wide and starry as they thought of all the possible things they could carry.

"Indeed, I can see why so many have RIGs now." Pyrrha said as Watcher chuckled.

'Maybe you will after all this is over.'

**Suddenly, he heard the door on the other side bang, putting him on alert. He stood up, readying his cutter.**

"**HELP! HELP! Open the door! Open the door!" Jaune's eyes widened beneath his helmet as he heard a human voice, he lowered his gun and went to the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked no matter how many times he pressed the hologram.**

"**Please, HELP!" the voice on the other side got desperate as Jaune saw that the door was connected to the circuit on the wall. He tore the panel off and then punched the wires inside, shocking him slightly as it short-circuited, but the door was now open.**

"**OH GODS NO!" He quickly pressed the hologram but was too late. By the time the door opened, the person on the other side was killed. The creature on top of the body ate at the corpse, before its gaze fell upon him. **

"Uh oh." Nora said.

**Jaune pointed his Cutter at it and under the light of the room he saw the creature fully. Disgust filling him as he saw its body, the skin color was pale, torn and bloody in many areas. Its torso gaunt, ribs and spine protruding with the stomach torn open, showing intestines. Small arms in the stomach with the pelvis all, but non-existent. Its legs lanky and toes mutated, its arms long and angled in a disturbing manner, with blades protruding out of the palms. It looked like a horrible bastardization of the human body, especially with its head. The lower jaw was missing, replaced by tentacles, the upper jaw had fangs, the eyes missing leaving only sockets and the hair on top was soggy with blood.**

"That is disgusting." Weiss remarked, the alien creature looked like it was trying to imitate a human but ended up botching.

"It looks like that Thing we saw before." Yang said, grimacing as she saw the open stomach.

"I just found a new nightmare." Ruby said, the creature looked like something that would come out of the bed to kill her.

"It's like someone tried to sculpt a human and made this abomination instead." Pyrrha said, the decaying skin made her slightly nauseous.

"Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce to you: the Necromorph." Watcher said.

"Fitting given how dead it looks." Weiss said as Blake looked at it closer.

'Strange. It almost looks like it…' her eyes widened at the thought.

**Though disgusted at its appearance, Jaune nevertheless aimed his Cutter, the blue laser lights coming out as he pointed it at the creature. He pulled the trigger, firing at its chest. It staggered and Jaune aimed at its head, fired a shot and blew its head off.**

'**Got you.' He thought, expecting it to fall, instead to his shock the creature began to swing the blades wildly as if trying to hit him while blind.**

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! It's still alive without its head?" Yang shouted at the fact.

"Looks like these things can't be killed the normal way." Blake said, her mind going back to the writing on the wall.

**He took a few steps back, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the writing on the wall.**

'**Let's see if this works.' He aimed the cutter at the right leg, shooting it off as the creature fell. It still tried to get to him using its blades so he spun the weapon's blade 90 degrees and shot one of its arms off. The creature let out a roar before stopping completely, presumably dead. Jaune shot its other arm, waiting for a reaction. **

**There was none.**

**He walked up to it and kicked it. Still no reaction.**

"So removing the limbs works but shooting the head off doesn't? How does that make any sense?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe their brains are in the limbs?" Ruby suggested.

"Why would it swing its arms and run then?" Pyrrha asked, putting a hole in that theory.

"Maybe it just can't move and dies without them?" Nora offered.

**Satisfied with the kill and armed with new information, Jaune walked past the corpse, into the hallway behind the door that he opened. He saw the body of the man he failed to save, shook his head and then kneeled down to close the man's eyes.**

'**Poor guy.' He thought.**

Despite the grim setting, the group smiled slightly as they saw Jaune close the man's eyes. Seemed like even in other worlds, he was always a kind soul.

**With that done, Jaune stood up and went down the hallway, turning a corner and keeping his cutter ready. He opened a door and came upon a different hallway, one path was barricaded, thus inaccessible and the other seemed to be empty. He saw something on the barricaded path, he knelt down and picked it up.**

**A credit card, worth 900. He tucked it away, figuring he will need it.**

**Quarantine or not, upgraded suits and ammo still needed money.**

"Why would he need money?! What purpose would it serve on a quarantined ship?!" Weiss shouted at the nonsensical decision.

"Well there are stores around the ship, from which he can buy ammo for the cutter and upgrades for his suit and weapon. He kinda needs the money." Watcher explained, but they were unconvinced.

"That's still stupid." Blake remarked, the others agreeing

**He stood up, a figure ran from the other side of the barricade, startling him. He stumbled back before calming down. He turned around and walked to the other path, being mindful of anything that might attack him. As he turned a corner, he found a blue glowing cylinder a few feet away from him. He walked up to it and picked it up, smiling as he saw what it was.**

'**A Med pack. Small one though, still useful.' He put it on his inventory, keeping it for later use.**

"Even Medical kits are smaller and more compact. Lucky." Ren said.

"How do they work anyway?" Weiss asked Watcher.

"Several theories exist. Ranging from nanomachines that heal by repairing the damage and then being absorbed when no longer needed, to the cylinders having a serum that creates more stem cells allowing the healing process to be much faster. What is known however, is that the gel inside also has a sort of a painkiller." He replied whilst a Med Pack appeared on his hand.

"Medical science advanced so far." Pyrrha said.

**He looked to the left and saw an audio log lying on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and pressed play on it.**

"_**This is Russel. Listen up everyone, they are using the vents, that's how they get around the ship, stay away from the-**_

"_**Look out!"**_

"_**Get back! AHHHH!" **_

'**Away from the vents. What a good idea! It's not like I am in a ship full of vents or anything!' Jaune sarcastically thought at the near useless info.**

"Well at least the guy gave you some info, Jaune." Yang said to the screen as she took a bite out of a sandwich.

**Shaking his head, Jaune went to the door, opened it and found himself in the transport control point. A shelf nearby, he opened it to reveal some plasma pack that he placed in his inventory.**

**Suddenly, his RIG showed a static video, which then revealed to be Penny, alive and well.**

"**Jaune! Jaune! I can't believe he made it." Jaune heard the voice behind glass windows, he turned and saw Sun and Penny standing next to the rails.**

"Yay, they're alive!" Ruby exclaimed, putting a fist up.

"Looks like he is not alone." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"**Jaune, we ran into more of those things. You okay?" Sun asked to which Jaune nodded.**

"**Now what?!" Penny shouted as the video feed turned to her, "What the hell were those things?! Was that the crew?!"**

"**Keep your voice down. Whatever they are, they are hostile and many of the ship's doors are locked because of the damn quarantine." He turned to Jaune.**

"**We need to get out of here but you must repair the tram system." **

"**You are crazy Wukong! You are gonna get us killed!" Penny shouted after hearing his plan.**

"**If you listen to me, I will get us all to safety. Now what's the situation with the tram system?" Penny created an interface from her wrist and looked up the tram system, then scoffed.**

"**The data board is fried, but there should be a spare one somewhere. And then there is a broken tram that needs to be repaired." She had a look of frustration on her face.**

"**Damnit! Everything is one the other side of the quarantine! We can't access them!" **

"**We can't but Jaune can."**

"Seems like they are in luck then." Blake said, drinking her tea.

"Looks like Arc has a lot of things to do to get them to safety." Weiss noted.

"**Jaune, if you can help me get to the bridge I can access the personal file and help you find Ruby." With that Sun cut the transmission as Jaune cracked his neck.**

'**Looks like I have a lot to do. This should be interesting.' He thought as he looked up the map that Sun gave him and began to move.**

**A few minutes later, Jaune had finished cutting up a Necromorph in the open space between rooms.**

'**I regret what I said.' He thought as he went to the corpse and stomped its leg off for good measure.**

"Did we just skip ahead?" Yang asked, noting how the time seemingly jumped.

"I fast forwarded it slightly, you would be bored by what happened minutes before." Watcher said

**He heard the sounds of an opening and closing door and went to investigate. He found a malfunctioning door.**

'**Now what?' He thought before he looked down and saw a device on the ground. He picked it up and grinned under his helmet.**

'**Just my luck. A Status Module.' He put the device on his forearm and saw it was still working. He looked at the door before shooting a beam of stasis at it, causing it to slow down.**

"Wait, what did he just do?" Weiss quickly asked seeing the door slow down.

"Stasis is a field of science of technology based around quantum physics. I won't bore you and just say that it is capable of making a temporal field around an object and slows it down relative to normal time. It is used in many ways, from stopping criminals, repairing broken machinery or slowing down bleeding." Now the seven looked very awed. The sheer potential is something they could understand.

**Jaune went through the door and kept walking to the trams, all the while passing through bathrooms, other rooms before eventually finding the two trams. Like Penny said, one of them stood atop the other, preventing it from going to the repairing.**

**He walked to the control panel and pressed one of the buttons, one of them however looked fried as was the hooking mechanism.**

'**Great, more work.' He thought before the sounds of someone moving through the vents alerted him. He looked to the side and saw several Necromorphs burst out of the vents. He aimed his cutter at them firing a reflexive shot which luckily hit one of the blades of one of them. The others either slowly walked to him or rushed at him. **

**He barely dodged one, shot its leg off, causing it to fall. One however grabbed him and brought its teeth to his shoulder trying to bite him.**

"He is in trouble."

**Jaune held it back and tried to shake it off, succeeding and as it let go, he punched it in the face with all his strength, ripping off its head as it staggered back. He backed away from them, shooting at their limbs, which was hard enough as they moved around. Still, he killed them and luckily he killed the final one just as he ran out of ammo. **

**Sighing in relief, Jaune took out a plasma pack and replaced the empty one in the Cutter. He then went to the panel and pressed a button enabling one of the hooks to catch the tram. He went to the other and did the same, however the hook didn't stay long, going back to its original position.**

**Frowning, he pressed it again and when it caught the tram, he used stasis on it, slowing down allowing him to go to the main hologram and press the button. It worked as the hooks took the tram and removed it allowing the one on top to move.**

"That's one problem fixed." Blake commented.

"Out of who knows how many other problems." Weiss noted, causing them to frown.

"**Jaune it worked! The trams are moving again!" Penny said through the RIG, "If you fix the main panel, you will be able to control the tram system. But hurry, I hear something crawling around here." She cut off the feed as Jaune went to a locker and picked up a node.**

'**A node, just what I need.' He thought as he exited the room and started heading to the maintenance room, all the while seeing a shadow of something moving through the vents above, putting him on full alert.**

'**Looks like there is more than one type of these freaks.' His thoughts were cut off when one of the vents in front of him exploded and a bipedal Necromorph with a tail came out, screeching at him.**

'**What an ugly bastard.' He thought, looking at its teeth and face as it ran at him. He quickly used kinesis on it, slowing it down, before shooting off both of its arms, it fell after the stasis wore off and he reloaded his Cutter.**

'**Ruby, I am coming. Just hold on.'**

**He had no idea of the nightmare that would await him.**

Suddenly, the screen cut off and the lights flickered back on.

"What the?" Ren muttered before the screen came back on, this time showing a starry sky.

"_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star." **_

**It showed planet Aegis VII.**

"_**How I wonder what you are."**_

**Slowly panning over to the Ishimura floating in space.**

"_**Up above the world so high."**_

**The camera zoomed in on the Planet cracker.**

"_**Like a diamond in the sky."**_

**The screen cut off to the darkness, as the creepy continued to sing.**

"What-What is this?" Weiss asked, feeling a child down her spine.

"Ren hold me." Nora said as she clung onto her partner who held her firmly.

"_**When the blazing sun is gone."**_

**The interior of the ship is shown, blood stains on walls and floor.**

"_**When the nothing shine upon"**_

**Writings on walls, strange symbols dotted around.**

"_**When you show your little light."**_

**A corpse lay on the ground, arm reaching out to med pack.**

"_**Twinkle, twinkle all the night."**_

**It then moved to the writing that Jaune found.**

"Yang, I'm scared." Ruby whimpered as Yang held her sister.

"It's okay, Rubes. I'm here." Though she looked unfazed she was also creeped out by the song, especially since Summer sang it to them once.

"_**Then the traveler in the dark."**_

**The screen suddenly jumped to a scene of a man shooting himself.**

"_**Thanks you for your little spark."**_

**It then changed to a scene of a woman slicing her neck.**

"_**He could not see which way to go."**_

**A scene of a man running from something.**

"_**If you did not twinkle so."**_

**A scene of a man stabbing his eyes with a screw, followed by images of people dying by killing each other or dying to Necromorphs in gruesome ways.**

Ruby held on to her sister, the memories of her mother singing this lullaby to her when she couldn't sleep twisting into hallucinations of Summer cutting herself with her weapon.

Nora held on to Ren tightly as the man himself saw hallucinations of himself cutting Nora open with Storm Flower.

Blake and Weiss saw different hallucinations, this time involving their parental figures going insane and killing each other, the two girls gripped their seats as the intense images continued the display.

Pyrrha saw a hallucination of herself cutting Jaune's legs as he screamed, begging her to stop. She instead continued cutting them off, a golden ring visible on her ring finger as well as Jaune's.

"_**Though I know not what you are."**_

**Suddenly, the images stopped, the scene now showing Ishimura in space.**

"_**Twinkle, twinkle little star."**_

**The final image showed a severed hand floating in space, pieces of metal plates still in place, the fingers visible.**

The screen stopped, spitting the card out as Watcher caught it and the lights flickered back on. The seven stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked as Ruby shook slightly in her grasp.

"Seems like something interfered with the viewing and caused a glitch. We will come back to this world later. Right now, rest up." He put the card away for later viewing all the while looking at it warily.

"What were the Necromorphs? You said you would tell us." Nora said.

"An alien signal brings dead organisms back to life, horrifically disfiguring them and turning them into Necromorphs." He explained as their eyes widened.

"Zombies?" Ruby asked as Watcher shook his head.

"Kind of, they have a higher purpose than simply eat all humans around you." He said, confusing them.

"Let's wait till you recover, then we will watch the next one." He said and they nodded as Pyrrha sat still, the hallucination fresh on her mind.

"_Oh Jaune, you will be mine forever." _Pyrrha in hallucination said as Jaune screamed for mercy in an empty warehouse. The redhead champion's eyes watered as she gripped the seat tightly.

"Pyrrha?" She snapped out of her trance and turned to see Nora looking at her, "Are you okay?" Pyrrha didn't answer and shook her head.

"I'm fine Nora. I'm fine." She replied.

'That can't be me, can it?'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: And done! The Halloween chapter is done, two days after Halloween (damn it). Well, I hope you like it.**

**I read a lot of reaction fanfics, yet none of them featured Dead Space, I mean it is one of the best horror games of all time and yet for some reason, no one does a reaction to it. I love the series because it presents one of the darkest sci-fi universes for mankind where resources are low, a religion wants to kill everyone, necromorphs killed all other alien species and leaves humanity as the last snack in the Milky Way Galaxy. Grimdark and bleak.**

**I also like the protagonist. Isaac Clarke isn't a Spartan like John 117 or a soldier like Commander Shepard in Mass Effect or a highly trained badass like Leon or Chris. He is just an engineer nearing his forties, using mining tools to survive and trying to find his girlfriend (in the first game at least). Guys like Chief and Shepard can survive because they are experienced soldiers. Isaac though? As good a chance as a rat in a room full of rat traps.**

**Going on a few theories on how inventory and Med Packs work, even if they sound ridiculous. I also kept Jaune silent like Isaac and I will tell you later as to why.**

**Also, to all my followers who live in the USA, I hope you are all safe no matter who you are, because it seems like things are about to go crazy this month.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I will see you all later.**


	9. Of Cards and Servants

**Alright, new chapter. Man, reading the reviews really helps me out, especially when they go in detail on what they liked and what they didn't like. I like that, it helps me improve my writing.**

**Also, I deleted 'Enough' and 'Fallen, Forgotten, Hated'. Why? Because upon rereading them, I realize that they are bad, not only in terms of writing but also because they are way too depressing and I was kinda in a depressed phase at the time that I wrote them. So now, they are no more and any mention of them being connected to this fanfic are null and void now.**

**On the other news, I wrote a new fanfic called 'Ideas' where I write ideas for fanfics that I don't want to write. First chapter is for Akame ga Kill and the second one is for RWBY. If you want to, go check it out.**

**Anyway, onto the new chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Of Cards and Servants. (Deck of heroes by Jauneforever)**

* * *

Pyrrha sat on her seat, a hand on her chin as she remembered the hallucination and it worried her. When they saw the first world she told herself not to overthink things, mostly because these were different worlds and she had little if anything to worry about.

But, for some reason, the hallucinations seemed to be different. She not only saw them and may have gotten some nightmares for herself, but she also felt something in the back of her head. A tingle, like something had lit up.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, bringing Pyrrha out of her thoughts. She looked at her and noticed her looking at Watcher who seemed to be writing something as well as wrapping something up.

"Hmm? Oh this is just a message to several people in a specific place." He replied as he finished writing the letter.

"And those things?" Weiss asked, pointing at the wrapped items.

"Gifts. The one I'm writing the message to has guests at his place and I'm sending them to some of those guests." He took the wrapped objects and placed the note amidst the pile before opening a portal and throwing the gifts into it.

"Why though?" Blake wondered with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you might not know it but in some parts of the multiverse, in a few weeks there will be a special holiday. It's celebrated on the twenty fifth day of the final month of the year, most of the time, where people give presents to each other, decorate their houses, visit family members and wish happiness to one another. Jack or J4-CK35 as he is known wants to give his guest gifts to celebrate the day so I sent him a few, though there is a chance that they might get lost during the transportation." He explained, making them curious.

"What is this holiday?" Ruby asked with excitement along with Nora.

"Christmas, also known as Feast of Nativity. It is a holiday in a billion worlds where people celebrate the birth of a man known as Jesus Christ." He showed them a drawing of a child being born.

"What made him so important that people made a holiday for him?" Ren asked, curious to who the man was.

"Well, allegedly some sources say that Jesus was born to a virgin and people claimed that he was either God in human form or a Messiah. He was killed by crucifixion and some say he ascended to heaven after death. There are many religions that say different tales about him, but many know his tale and look up to him as their lord and savior." He explained showing the man crucified as the seven winced at seeing that.

"Did he really ascend to heaven?" Weiss asked curiously. She wasn't into religion but this tale seemed interesting. Watcher sighed at that.

"That's the thing. None of us truly know." He said, surprising them, "We Watchers are supposed to know everything but Jesus and everything revolving around him is one of the greatest mysteries of the multiverse. Many of my older colleagues said that it is wiser to leave the mystery alone. Religion and faith are things that people need so most of us just decided to leave it be." Watcher explained, surprising them.

"There are things that all knowing beings don't want to know?" Yang asked and he nodded at her.

"It's complicated Yang. Just because you want to know something doesn't mean you should. It can leave you scarred or broken. Like Remnant's history." He muttered under his breath. His last sentence caught them off guard.

"Remnant's history? Why wouldn't we want to know it?" Blake asked, wondering what could be so bad that he would say that.

"Let's just say, you can't handle the truth." He said before he gathered cards into his hand, shuffled them in his hand before putting them in a row in front of them.

"Who wants to choose?" The seven looked at each other, waiting for one to step forward. After several seconds, Yang stepped forward.

"Let's get this over with," She said as she looked at ten different cards. Each had her curious with their design and symbols, colors and patterns. Eventually, she found a weird one, a card with a symbol of…different cards around Jaune's symbol and letters JF on the corner. Furrowing her eyebrow, she looked at Watcher before making her choice.

"This one." She pointed at it as the other cards went to the shelves while Watcher took the chosen card and hummed in thought.

"Well, this will be interesting." He muttered.

"Why? Is it something different?" Yang asked with a hand on her hip. To the seven's confusion he nodded.

"Very different. For starters, this world is a normal Remnant world, where everything is the same as yours. The contents within though should be very interesting to you…and disturbing." He ominously said as the card floated over to the screen.

"Can you summarize what exactly we will see?" Pyrrha asked as Watcher sighed and looked at her.

"I'll do it with a question and I want you to answer with utmost honesty. Would you ever replace Jaune as your leader if you had a chance?" His question shocked Pyrrha. Her eyes wide as Nora and Ren had looks of shock as well. The redhead stood still for a second, processed the question and gave him a glare.

"What kind of question is that?" Her hand clenched with a black outline surrounding it as the metallic objects in the room, including the weapons, started to shake. Watcher stood unfazed at her glare as he crossed his arms.

"Answer the question: Would you do that or not?" The Mistralian champion looked angry at him. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"If you think that I will replace my partner, leader and friend like some weapon, think again. I will not abandon him, nor do I want to replace him." She said as Watcher tilted his head and pointed at the rest of the students.

"You probably won't, but what about them? Are you sure that they will stand with you on that matter?" Pyrrha frowned at him before looking at her friends. Ruby looked like she agreed with her but the rest of her team looked uncertain, maybe even considering the option. She looked at her team and noticed that Ren seemed to be in doubt while Nora had a frown on her face.

"Funny thing about normal humans, when presented with an option for something or someone better they don't really hesitate to replace something they have with what they have been presented with. This is especially true if the person they know isn't very special or impressive compared to who they met. It's like something in the back of their heads is subtly manipulating them to discard the old and replace it with the new." He said while pointing at his head as Pyrrha looked from her friends who had looks of shame to Watcher.

"Why are you telling this?" He chuckled as he sat down.

"What I am trying to say here is that…you know what? Just watch the screen and you will understand soon enough." The card entered the screen, Pyrrha frowned at his answer before she sat down. Her friends sat down as well, as the viewing began.

**Jaune slammed his fist against a tree deep in the Emerald Forest; the bark breaking around his fist. Anger had long since overridden the despair and sorrow that he had felt since he had been called into Ozpin's office. It would have hurt less if he hadn't seen it coming. Ever since they had met Alister Kurokoko months ago his friends had slowly been shoving him aside.**

"W-What?!" Ruby and Pyrrha both shouted, shocked at the fact that they would push him away. Pyrrha glanced at her team, sure they had a bit of distrust towards Jaune now, but to do that?

**'I thought that they actually cared.' Jaune snorted at that. Things had been tense after he revealed his transcripts; only the fact Blake's past deeds were worse kept Weiss, Yang, or Blake herself from turning him in. Yet as the months passed and he made a decent showing in the first two rounds of the Festival he thought they had forgiven him or at least accepted him; he wouldn't say he was close with the three of them but they no longer excluded him on principle. Yet then Alister showed up.**

Blake winced slightly at the reminder, she wouldn't deny that she did see him as weak and did kinda look down on him due to his skills. Yet she could still appreciate how he seemed to get better and if the worlds she saw and Watcher's words were anything to go by, he will probably be tougher-mentally _and_ physically-than them.

He also didn't discriminate which was an added bonus, but that was one of few pros compared to many cons.

Ruby turned to her sister, a look of slight betrayal in her eyes as Yang shook her head.

"Ruby, I am sure that that other me either overreacted or thought you might get in trouble if that Jaune got found out. Don't look like I'm the one who did that." She said, pointing at the screen.

"But you would do that, wouldn't you?" Ruby asked. Yang tried to deny that, but after a moment simply sighed, not looking at her sister's eyes.

Ruby then looked at Weiss, the white haired girl didn't look at her leader's eyes, not wanting to start a fight.

"Wait, who the fuck is this Alister dude?" Yang asked after a moment, making the others wonder as well.

**Alister was from Haven, apparently the numbers ended up with him being the odd one out. The Headmaster of Haven therefore arranged for him to transfer to Beacon to gain some new experiences to make up for his lack of teammates.**

"That's…very odd." Weiss said, "Shouldn't he be more of a reserve student or maybe just an extra to another team at Haven? It doesn't make sense to send him to Beacon."

"If I were you I wouldn't trust Haven's Headmaster nor let him stand within thirty feet of me." Watcher said, catching her attention.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Let's just say that he, and by proxy Ozpin, are not what they seem." He cryptically said while taking out a picture of Lionheart and throwing a dart right at the eye.

**Jaune himself had welcomed the boy with open arms and so did the rest of the gang. Alister had taken to the group like a fish into water. The black-haired boy got along with everyone, everyone but the knight. Jaune didn't see it at first but two weeks into Alistair's stay and it became clear that the transfer student aimed to replace Jaune and he was successful.**

"What?" Pyrrha whispered with clenched fists, not liking the fact that someone would try to replace her leader and crush. Nora looked equally angry, sure Jaune lied to them but she did grow to like him as a friend.

Ren stayed silent and paid attention, 'Something's not right here.' He thought. Blake had the same thought as hi, watching the events closely.

Yang's eyes glow slightly red, memories of Signal coming to mind…and they were not good whilst Weiss felt like looking at a more subtle version of her father.

Ruby's eyes glowed slightly, the thought of someone trying to replace her best-and first-friend angering her. Something that Watcher noticed.

'Seems like these events are causing them to activate earlier. A good development really.'

**Slowly but surely Jaune found himself shoved aside for Alister. WBY was easily foreseeable; Jaune had only made bad impressions on them and they never forgot the idiotic pick-up lines, the air-sickness, or his initial weakness. Alistair in comparison was a strong guy who was willing to pun with Yang, discuss business-related stuff that went over most people's heads with Weiss, or talk about various ways to advocate for Faunus Rights with Blake. Jaune could understand those three, he could deal with it. It hurt but compared to the other four it was a minor sting.**

The three had somewhat shameful looks from Ruby's judging stare. And Pyrrha's as well.

"This guy…he seems to be too good to be true." Ren said, not really believing that he could befriend all three at once.

"I noticed that too. He's…too good. Even if he was jack of all trades." Blake supported. She could understand if he got along with Yang, her puns weren't the best but some people can like them. She could understand if he was on good terms with her as well, faunus rights would get her interested. But befriending them both _and_ Weiss? Who had a more judging view of others? That was a bit suspicious.

"I'm not sure why, but hearing Jaune say that we are a minor sting…kind of hurts." Yang confessed, not sure why she felt like that. Maybe it was because they were supposed to be friends? She didn't really know.

**Nora, practically a ninth sister after his blood-kin and Terra, moved Alister up to the title of second favorite guy after it was revealed he could make amazing pancakes and high-level explosives. His willingness to go along with her antics was just a cherry on top. The Valkyrie could then be found talking Alistair's ear whenever Ren was busy, an honor that Jaune had once held with pride.**

"I-I-What?" Nora looked surprised that her leader saw her as another sister. Never before had she thought that someone considered her to be that, especially since she never had any siblings. Ren put his hand on hers to calm her down.

"Wait, ninth? You mean he has seven sisters?!" Yang asked, utterly shocked at the number. Two are manageable, three she could understand, four is possible, five is already too many, but SEVEN? No wonder he seemed feminine at times, and why he didn't show shame when wearing a dress.

"What kind of a woman does he have as his mother to give birth to that many?" Weiss asked, horrified at the pain that a woman willingly went through.

As much as it shamed her, Blake thought of a bunny faunus the moment she heard the number of children. 'Maybe Jaune's mother is one?'

"Eh, it's not that bad. There is a kid out there who has ten sisters." Watcher said, now truly shocking them.

"Ten?!" They shouted, turning to him.

"Yep." He took out a card, showing a picture of a white haired kid standing with his sisters, both older and younger. Each seemed to be different and unique.

"How?" Blake asked, no human could go through that much pain. That's not to mention the amount of stuff needed for each.

"For that kid's mother? Not sure. For Jaune? Well there are several theories, like having several mothers to having some of them adopted. In the case of yours, one mother and a whole lot of willpower." He said as the seven sat surprised.

"Wow." Nora said, the others sharing her sentiment.

**Ren had been the member of the JNPR that took his transcripts the worst but Jaune had felt that a fight between them, aka Ren beating the crap out of him once, had solved their issues and that they had truly become brothers since then. Apparently, that was one-sided as Ren took to spending as much time as he could with Alistair to discuss aura manipulation and various herbal remedies. The two could be found meditating, something that Jaune tried and failed to truly get into.**

Ren sighed at that, rubbing his face. Angry as he was at his leader, he still did consider him a brother. He could understand that some don't have time or resources to get into Beacon, hell he and Nora barely managed to do that.

He looked up and winced as he saw Pyrrha looking at him with narrowed eyes, their talk from before didn't really help. Nora put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded in gratitude.

**Then finally, he lost Ruby and Pyrrha, the two he was closest to gone.**

Now THAT shocked the seven as Ruby and Pyrrha sat frozen with horror. The others looked at them in surprise, those two are the ones closest to him. So what happened?

Blake could understand her and the others, she really could, but Ruby? This was starting to get suspicious.

Watcher read her thoughts and frowned as he looked around the room. Something wasn't right here.

**Ruby; the girl that was his first friend at Beacon. The girl that had stood by him at all times and helped him through so many rough patches and who he had helped nearly as many times, his fellow leader who had promised to stand by his side as they made their teams two of the greatest in Beacon's history. She stuck by him at first, spending more time with him than Alistair yet slowly that changed. More and more often she would be discussing weapons with Alistair, going over complex forging methods or possible upgrades for everyone else's weapons alongside their own. Jaune noted he was never brought up despite the numerous times Ruby had at one point begged to do something with Crocea Mors. And when Alistair made her apparently divine cookies Ruby was lost to him, despite her assurances they were still friends, that he was still her greatest 'guy-friend' Jaune knew they were empty words.**

The silver-eyed girl sat stunned. Cookies? She left her best friend for cookies?! As much as she liked them, her favorites were strawberries, something that Jaune had given her multiple times. It also hurt her to see her friend hurt.

A giggle resounded in the room though barely audible, Watcher looked to his left to see a portal silently appear and a figure emerge from it. She waved at him and put a finger to her lips. He narrowed his eyes on her before gesturing to her to take a seat. The figure silently crept up to Ruby and turned invisible.

**Pyrrha, his partner, his teacher, the first person to ever believe he had potential. She was the one to awaken his aura, to train him, to give him some actual confidence. Ever since the dance, ever since he got over his childish infatuation with Weiss, he had begun to fall for his partner. He had even been deluded enough to believe Pyrrha had felt something more for him than mere comradery and familial bonds. Now such a thought made him scoff; Pyrrha had clearly just been keeping up appearances or some such thing. With every one of their friends that began to favor Alistair, Pyrrha had begun to spend more time with the transfer student and less time with her partner.**

While she wanted to do a little dance at her partner apparently falling for her, the other part made her frown. She gripped her spear tightly, wanting to just get to her other and give her a piece of her mind.

'I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you.' She sat up startled as she heard Watcher's voice in her head, 'This is still an alternate world, for all you know yours might as well see you as just a friend.' She looked hurt as she looked at him but he shrugged.

"Wow, even you Pyrrha? Are you sure that you really like him if this is what your alternate does?" Yang asked, only to receive a glare from Pyrrha.

**On top of that Alistair began to flirt with Pyrrha, began to court the champion with what was eerily a more streamlined and polished version of the way Jaune attempted to win Weiss's affections. Jaune watched as Alistair constantly made Pyrrha's cheeks red, as he won the champions heart over. When the two became a couple Jaune accepted it, realizing he lost his chance. It hurt, it hurt more than any other failure in his life ever had. True his partner had promised she'd still spend time with him but it knew that was a lie even before the first time she cancelled a training session.**

Pyrrha sat stunned, not really wanting to believe that something like that would happen. Surely, she was better than that?

"Now I am really doubting your love for him if this is what you do, P-Money." Yang bluntly said, not receiving any reply from the champion. The brawler had seen how some in Signal pretended to love a person, only to show their true colors and leave that person. And she REALLY doubted Pyrrha could simply fall in love just like that.

A slap resounded as Pyrrha felt something hit her in the back of her head, bringing her out of her trance. She looked around and saw no one, puzzling her but Watcher rolled his eyes as he saw the person next to her.

**Everything led up to this morning when he found himself in Ozpin's office and listening to his team make an argument to replace him with Alistair. To his horror, Ozpin's initial denial provided the knowledge that this wasn't the first time such a notion had been brought up, that this was the third time they had argued for Alistair to take his place.**

"How could they do that?!" Ruby shouted, shocked that they would try to remove one of their own friends. The rest didn't look please at that either.

"Oh shut up already!" A new voice said. Ruby looked startled when someone materialized next to her, "Quit your yapping and keep watching. Things like these happen, happened and will happen so sit down and watch quietly." She said as she sat with one leg over the other.

The seven looked at her, not sure who she was supposed to be. The woman wore a cape to hide most of her body but they could see a female shape from her tank top and jeans, a hood covering her face. They looked at Watcher who shook his head and gestured to the screen.

**"**_**Jaune simply has no aptitude for this lifestyle and will never make it as a Huntsman." **_**Gone was the belief Pyrrha had once had in him; or perhaps it had never existed.**

All the metallic objects in the room began to warp, bend and crack as Pyrrha clenched her fists. Her body glowed black, her eyes full of anger, her friends backed away from her a bit as the champion grit her teeth.

"I'm gonna wring that bitch's neck if she says anything like that again." She said, shocking her friends.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss said, not believing the champion would curse.

"What?! It's true, she is a bitch! She betrays her friend and crush for some guy from Haven!" The new person rolled her eyes and waved her hands. Suddenly, Pyrrha felt a slight shock as her body stopped glowing.

"She kinda has a point. All of this started because of this new guy." Blake said, now really suspicious of him.

"Oh really? You sure that it isn't because of you all?" The female said, looking at her nails.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked, not liking her.

"It means what it means, little Red. Are you sure that you are not like that deep down? Maybe you don't really like him? Maybe you don't see him as a friend? Maybe he wasn't even a friend to you?" She casually replied, not even fazed by the glares they sent her.

"Why you! What makes you think you know us?!" Pyrrha said, getting up from her seat.

"I know enough, Nikos." She replied, angering the champion as she gripped her weapon.

"Alright that's enough!" Watcher shouted at them, "The next person who tries to start a fight will be punished." He said, not liking their banter.

**It touched Jaune that Ozpin stood up for him, that he defended the boy that had faked his way into the man's academy. He was just as shocked at Goodwitch's defense of him, the woman had made no secret of her dislike for him and he was surprised she wasn't on NPR's side. The fact the combat instructor said he had a great deal of potential filled him with warmth.**

**In the end Jaune decided to save everyone the trouble and relinquished his position on JNPR once it's former members said they'd transfer to Haven to form a team with Alistair with team RWBY most likely following them. Ozpin had actually looked nervous at that and Jaune knew why. JNPR and RWBY were the first two first-year teams to make it to the finals of the Vytal Festival since team STRQ. On top of that, each team contained members whose backgrounds and popularity could cause problems for Beacon if they all left.**

"WHAT?!" They shouted at that.

"Leave Beacon?! Because of ONE guy?! What is wrong with them?!" Weiss shouted as she stood up. This was ridiculous!

"Hoh, I love this. Seeing people show their true colors and just what they are will always amuse me." The female said as the seven looked at her before an anvil appeared out of thin air and dropped on her head.

"I warned you R." Watcher said as R removed the anvil and sat down on her seat with a scoff.

**Pyrrha Nikos, enough said.**

**Ren and Nora had become a rags to riches success story thanks to some vultures in the media digging up their pasts after their success in the Festival and discovering what happened to their hometown. Apparently they had provided a major inspiration to those that lacked the means to easily gain the training and equipment to enter a combat school.**

Pyrrha winced at her fame while Nora looked surprised at how popular they became. Ren wasn't so surprised though, being with Pyrrha would have garnered people's attention even without their backstory. That and people always loved good stories.

**Weiss Schnee, also one who needed no further explanation.**

**Blake Belladonna, while he wasn't the smartest or the most knowledgeable Jaune had actually recognized her last name as the leader of Menagerie thanks to knowing a former Fang member from his hometown that left once Ghira stepped down. Admittedly, he didn't realize she was his daughter at first but it wasn't like he knew what the man looked like or if he even had a family. If she left, it would be a powerful statement about Beacon's relationship with Faunus even if Blake didn't advertise her species.**

Wiess huffed with crossed arms while Blake wondered if their Jaune knew about her father or met him. It would explain him not discriminating before she dismissed the idea.

**No, better he bow out than cost Ozpin seven amazingly talented students and give him a whole lot of PR problems. After relinquishing his position, he gave Ozpin and Goodwitch his thanks and walked into Ozpin's elevator. Once the doors closed, he collapsed down and cried at the turn of events; he had pulled himself together by the time he reached the ground and rushed over to the room that once belonged to JNPR and packed a rucksack of essentials. He jotted down a quick note to his family explaining what happened that he stuck in a mailbox on his way to his locker to get his armor and weapon.**

"Another expelled one huh? Boy I sure do love these." R said, as she twirled a metal stick in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Do you think that this is the first time you got him expelled?" She asked, surprising them, "You would be surprised how many worlds have him ratted out by one of you and then expelled from Beacon. And trust me, you don't wanna know how some of them happened." She said, amused by their reactions. They looked at Watcher.

"Is it true?" Pyrrha asked and he nodded.

"She is right, you don't want to know how they happened, especially not you Pyrrha."

**Oum, just as he was finally repairing things with his family. It wasn't that they were bad people, he knew they had always loved him and he them, but most of them didn't have the most flexible mindset. His sister Saphron was a perfect example, when she came out as being homosexual their parents didn't take too kindly to it as they held the typical view that most people not living in the main areas of the kingdom take.**

_**If it doesn't produce children a relationship is wrong**_**. The concept was based on the high mortality rate that could befall these areas and it had been around for generations and with each generation its meaning had become more focused. Where once it meant that all relationships that didn't produce children improvements in science had led to the view now focusing solely on homosexual relationships. Such an idea held no water in the more populated areas but in areas with low to medium populations it was sadly common. In the end Saphron had eloped with her girlfriend Terra Cotta and moved to Argus leading to everyone else going there to work things out. It had taken time and effort but his parents had come around and welcomed Terra into the family.**

"Okay, that's stupid. Love is love, you can't control who you love or who you prefer." Blake said, not seeing a problem in that.

"People will be like that. Petty, envious or angry at each other because they either have no problem and want to make one or are jealous at what they don't have. Or they just want to keep traditions no matter what and will not accept liberal ideas. It would be easier to have everyone get along…" He trailed off.

"But we all know that something like that is very unlikely." R finished his statement, "That and it wouldn't be as fun if we didn't watch idiots fight each other over what is 'rational' or 'moral'." She said with a grin.

**This also applied to their belief he couldn't become a Huntsman and the steps they had taken to ensure he never did. They purged their house of all but the most generalized information of the trade and any mention of aura, they threatened the local library to keep similar materials away from him, the local blacksmith was told to never produce armor or weapons for him, anyone that could teach him anything of fighting was kept an arm's length away from him. The only reason they went along with his fake transcripts idea was because they expected him to be turned away or fail miserably.**

"Harsh." Yang commented. The others wondered if this was the same for their friend and planned to get to know about his family.

"Sad thing is they have a good reason here." R said, catching their attention.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well you see he-" she was cut off as something censored her words, "What the? Hey, what gives?" She asked, turning towards Watcher.

"Sorry R, can't have you rambling it out." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh sure, tell them about Cinder and the Fall but not about why his family wants to keep him? What a bunch of bull-" he cut her off by sending her to the ground with an energy fist.

**Yet after the Vytal festival, they called him up; true they attributed most of his team's success to the other three, which he agreed with, but they told him how proud they were of him. His father had promised to teach him a few tricks when he came back for a break, even if he said that it was so he would be of more use to his team. Now any progress made on enhancing their opinion of him would take a good hundred steps back.**

Weiss wondered if Jaune had the same problem with his family that she did with her own. That being the pressure put on her.

**As he was putting on his armor and strapping on his sword, Ozpin had sent him a message saying that he was more than welcome to stay but understood why he wouldn't want to do that. Therefore, he would check with the other Headmasters to see if there was an open slot for him and would message him once he had something. Once more, the Headmaster's belief in him touched Jaune and this time he let out a few tears at this. A second message from Goodwitch both praised him for his rapid improvement and admonished him for even coming to Beacon so unprepared before giving him the backhanded praise of 'succeeding where most everyone would fail' made it rather hard to dry his eyes. While it was kind of his teachers to look for another team for him to join, Jaune doubted it would work out; once word got out his team and their sister team had blacklisted him no-one would touch him. His dream was unobtainable now, this had been a desperate last hope at reaching it and it was all for naught.**

Ruby had a few tears seeing how hopeless her friend was.

Pyrrha gripped her spear, not liking the hopeless look in his face, especially since she was the one who did this to him.

**And that realization led him to the heart of the Emerald Forest. If his dream was dead, if he was going to leave in disgrace then he was going to prove even if just to himself that he had reached a level where he belonged at Beacon. It wasn't perfect but his self-made test was the best he could come up with on short-notice. He was going to redo the Initiation in a sense, there would be no relic this time, merely getting to the ruins where the chess pieces once sat and making it back to Beacon in one piece. Was it a bit in his favor after going through it once, yes it was but this time it was just him rather than a group of seven and one anchor. Going to the cliff and dropping his rucksack there he hopped on a launch pad and was flung into the Emerald Forest.**

"Yeah! Go Jaune!" Nora shouted as she saw him fly, wanting to see him succeed.

"You are no anchor." Ruby muttered, not liking his lack of confidence and resolved to help her own. Her team felt a little guilty as they showed their support, they thought that he only survived thanks to Pyrrha.

**Landing was interesting this time, taking a straightforward approach Jaune just put his shield in front of him and rammed through everything, letting the shield and his aura take the damage. Once he hit the ground the Grimm were upon him, his emotions drawing them in despite his efforts to control them.**

**For once Jaune was grateful for the Grimm, cutting them down was therapeutic. All the anger and hate that had boiled below his other emotions, that had built up for months as he was systematically purged from his friends' lives, he could finally just let it go and release it at something. Grimm after Grimm came at him, mostly Ursa, Beowolfs, and Boarbatusk, and they all died. Yes, Jaune didn't come out unscathed but he took only minor injuries that healed soon after. Once he buried his sword in the skull of the last soulless monster, his fist slammed into a tree.**

"He copied my landing strategy and style." Pyrrha felt a bit proud at that.

"I wouldn't be happy. Your training is what gets him killed in many worlds." R said, causing Pyrrha to look at her with anger.

"What did you just say?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"What you heard Pyrrha. Your teaching methods didn't help him in many cases, crippling him in most of them." R said without hesitation.

"R, please." Watcher said, trying to prevent fights.

"No, I am not stopping here. She should know that her training and style don't help him." She told him before looking at the champion, "You wanna know how many died because of your training? Because you thought training him your style was a good idea. I will tell you how much: More than you think!"

"I'm his partner! I know what's best for him!" Pyrrha countered, fists clenched and ready to deck her.

"Oh sure, you know best. How many versions of him suffered because of that? Oh you don't want to know." Pyrrha did not like her at all.

"What are you trying to say? He is doing fine! Just look!" She said, pointing at the screen.

"Oh, point at one of the lucky ones, how rational. Do you even realize that your style does not fit him?! Have you even tried to help him find his own? Or did you just stick to yours hoping he would get better? Let me tell you this: The moment your enemy sees his style, you basically made it so that his defeat is ensured because many of them will exploit the weaknesses in yours to kill him!" Pyrrha tried to say something but stopped once she realized what she said.

"What? Nothing to say? Don't make me start on how many people saw him just trying to copy you and having nothing special in him or even riding on your coattail. Or on how your style doesn't suit him and he is left crippled because of that. Never reaching his potential because a possessive partner was convinced that just because she used the same weapons, it meant their styles can be similar. Never letting him train with others because that would make more sense than training with someone who probably doesn't even know how to train in the first place." R continued her rant, not letting Pyrrha speak up. The champion tried to speak but every point made her reconsider.

"If you think you know best for him just because you are his partner, it means that you have no faith in him trying to get better on his own or with anybody else. You don't want him to succeed Pyrrha, you just want to keep him weak so that he will keep relying only on you, convincing him your methods are the best so that he will not consider anybody else to help him. All in the hopes that he will eventually fall in love with you." The last words shocked Pyrrha to her core, she stumbled back and sat down on her seat. Her teammates tried to help her and reassure that it was not true.

'You didn't need to say that.' Watcher said telepathically to R who scoffed at him.

'I'm not taking any of my words back.'

Watcher shook his head at this turn of events. R was always like that, always looking for the worst in others but most of the time meaning well.

**Taking deep breaths, relying on the few meditation techniques that he had picked up from his brief foray into mediation with Ren he managed to calm himself down. Yes, he had taken care of those Grimm just fine but they were grunts; no need to call some Alphas down upon him. Finding the old ruins was easier than he thought it would be after he stumbled upon the trail of broken trees that the Deathstalker from Initiation had left. Following the trail of destruction brought him to the ruins; more Grimm fell to his blade on the way. Jaune smiled to himself as he managed to continue to kill them without taking major injury but when he saw the ruins, he frowned. In his mind, it was too easy; the path created by the Deathstalker had made this test worthless.**

**The ruins that held the chess pieces still stood, Jaune had honestly thought the Deathstalker had destroyed them as it chased them. Jaune decided to take a closer look, bitter sweet though it may be, this was still a place that he treasured.**

RWBY and NPR smiled, this was the place they became teams and a family. The fights are still fresh in their minds, probably for the rest of their lives.

**"Huh? What are these?" Eight cards lay on the one of the pillars of the ruins; each one depicting a different figure. There was a sword-wielding knight, a spearman, an archer, a chariot-driver, what appeared to be an assassin holding two knives, a mage, a humanoid beast, and the last bore the image of a decrepit figure chained in a manner similar to the design of a straight-jacket. "Was Ozpin holding another test out here soon?" Jaune thought aloud before shrugging and pocketing the cards, he'd give them to Ozpin and ask him.**

"What ARE those?" Ruby asked, appreciating the design.

"Servant cards." R and Watcher replied at once, confusing them.

"Servant?" Blake asked, not liking the word.

"It's hard to explain but essentially, Servant is a Heroic Spirit. A being who had ascended to a place known as a Throne of Heroes. Anyone who has done something heroic be it in life as just a legend will ascend to the Throne, effectively removing them from the cycle of reincarnation." His words had the seven wondering who would be there.

"It should be noted that not everyone who ascends to the Throne are good people." R continued, "The Throne doesn't discriminate, so there is a wide variety of people who could be considered anti-heroes or even outright bad guys in some cases. A person can summon a Servant but doing so requires a large amount of power and sometimes the user can even cripple the Servant." She took out a picture of a red haired man and a blonde woman in knight armor holding a sword.

"What allows them to summon Servants in the first place?" Pyrrha asked, wondering how it could be possible.

"An artifact known as a Holy Grail summoned them for the Grail War, Masters and Servants in teams of 7 would fight till only one pair remained," That caused the seven to shiver, "The Servants are split into classes based on their abilities. Saber, Archer and Lancer are grouped as Knight classes, while Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin are grouped as Cavalry classes. These two groups are the most well-known but there also Extra classes, such as Ruler, Avenger, Shielder, Moon Cancer, Foreigner and Alter Ego."

"So they are summoned for battle as nothing more than enslaved gladiators?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It may seem like it but the main target is always the Master, removing them removes the Servant. Another thing about them is the ability called Noble Phantasm. Imagine a Semblance but a lot more powerful. They usually end up as trump cards in a battle and some have Noble Phantasms that are straight up Nightmare Fuel." Watcher explained, making them wonder what kind of abilities they had.

"Okay, that one we get it. But what about the cards?" Weiss asked, "What purpose do they serve."

"You will see."

**It was the sound that alerted him, that made him leap to the side as a drill rammed into the stone pillar behind him and turned it into rubble. If he hadn't moved he would have been pinned, trapped as that weapon ate away at his armor and aura if it didn't break through them instantly. Jaune faced his attacker and fought the urge to rub his eyes.**

**Standing before him was a humanoid figure that at first thought would make you believe it was a Grimm if not for the lack of bone armor or glowing red marks and eyes. No this was like liquid darkness had been poured into a mold shaped like a well-built man. What he had thought was a drill was in fact a sword, clearly one built to work like a drill but the way the figure held it showed it was without a doubt a sword.**

"What is that?" Weiss asked, staring at the mix of human and Grimm with horror.

"One of the Saber class Servants, although it seems Grimm's nature has corrupted it." Watcher said, causing the seven to panic upon hearing that.

"Run Jaune!" Nora shouted at the screen while R raised an eyebrow and turned to Watcher.

'Why the hell are they reacting like this? They do know that it is an alternate world, right?' She asked him telepathically.

'Most likely is that they thought this world is some kind of future like the last one that I showed. I need to remind them later.' He replied.

**Jaune's quick deployment of his shield was what saved his life because the figure swung at him, its odd weapon spinning once more. Crocea Mors shield, something that had never needed anything more than minor repairs at best in all the time he had used it, shattered on impact.**

That shocked the seven as they never saw the shield shatter. Even when they saw him fight, the shield never received anything beyond minor scratches even at the worst times. To see it shatter worried them.

"Please survive." Pyrrha muttered.

**"GAAAAHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was launched back, his arm broken from the force of the blow and a few chunks of his shield stuck in his arm. By the time he hit the ground, his aura had closed his wounds and forced the chunks of metal out as well as making sure his arm was more fractured than broken. The knight didn't stay on the ground for long as his attacker was on him again, swinging its blade up and catching him with the tip. Jaune's armor gained a nasty gash and his chest was cut into as he was sent flying once more, when he hit the ground he hacked up blood with his cry of pain. Crocea Mors blade lay embedded in the ground out of his reach.**

"One strike…was all that it took." Ruby whispered, seeing the classic weapon shatter like wet tissue paper. Now worried for her friend, even if he was an alternate.

"We could barely do any damage and here it destroyed it just like that." Yang whispered, seeing the sheer power Servants had.

"Oh don't tell me you actually care here, Xiao Long." R said getting her attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, not liking her tone.

"This whole being concerned thing. Mind stopping it? You and Ice Queen and Kitty here aren't fooling me." The three looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"He's our friend, why shouldn't we be concerned?" Blake asked which caused R to start laughing.

"Oh that's rich. He is your friend. You might as well say that everything told before about the others' betrayal wouldn't apply to you." R kept laughing, getting on their nerves.

"And why wouldn't it?" Weiss asked with crossed arms as R stopped laughing.

"Let's face it you three: You don't see him as a friend. You only do so because Ruby is his friend, you have little to no respect for him and if this were to happen to you," She pointed at the screen, "You wouldn't hesitate to throw him aside for a new guy." She said, her eyes glowing as she looked at them.

"You are wrong. They wouldn't do that!" Ruby told her, standing up from her seat and facing R.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that? Can you really say that knowing what you learned?" Ruby narrowed her eyes, a slight glow of silver in them, which caused R to have a tiny smirk on her face.

"This isn't our Remnant and they are only alternate versions of them. They will never do that." The reaper said as R smiled at her.

"Here is a fact about these kinds of worlds. It is based on YOUR world. Everyone here is acting exactly like how YOU all would and while some are different, the way that WBY of that world acted is essentially based on how your team would react. In other worlds, this is EXACTLY what they would do." R said, shocking them.

"Hey, listen here you! We may not like Jaune very much but that doesn't mean we would betray him!" Yang said, eyes red and her stance ready to pounce on the woman.

"We respect him enough to not throw him aside so I don't see what you are trying to say here." Weiss said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?" They nodded at her, "Would you still respect him if you didn't end up here?" That question confused them.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Think about it: they didn't really respect Jaune, not even before they came here and the only reason they are defending him and themselves right now is because Watcher here showed them some worlds and now they respect him because of what he said. In other words, they only respect him because some otherworldly entity showed them alternate versions where he isn't him. Would they still respect him if you stayed in your world and he told them about his transcripts? Or would they abandon him like how that WBY did?" Ruby's eyes widened and she looked back at her team, seeing looks of shame on their faces.

"I have seen many worlds where this same shit happens and trust me on this one: had they not been shown these worlds, they would still see him as a weakling who will only be a hindrance to them. They don't respect him like you do Ruby, they probably have no respect for him at all, and as such, they won't hesitate to throw him aside." R told her, Ruby's eyes widening as she thought about it further, the looks on her team's faces not helping one bit.

NPR looked at the team, R's words in their heads as the memories of the last months spent and their attitudes now and then made them realize that she might be right.

Watcher sighed inwardly as he watched R tear the teams apart.

"Look, we can continue this after we watch this session, okay?" He asked them and they nodded and sat down.

**'So this is how it ends.' Jaune's head lolled to the side and took in his approaching killer as the creature flipped its weapon into a backwards grip. 'No-one is even going to know how I died, people will probably think I jumped and scavengers got the body.' His hands clenched into fists as he tried to rise, if he died here, if people thought he killed himself then that would just prove to them that Pyrrha was right, that he couldn't handle the life of a huntsman. The creature stood above him; the drill spinning so fast that you could see the air moving around it. It raised the weapon up, both hands on the handle to plunge the weapon down.**

Pyrrha winced hearing that, while R sent her a quick glare.

**"No way, I refuse to die like this." Forcing his aura to spread throughout his body forced his body to rise and slammed his shoulder into the being. The humanoid didn't even budge; one hand moved down to grip his arm and throw him to the side. Jaune skidded on his back for a few yards before shakily climbing back to his feet. "I'm not going to die, not until…" Jaune's eyes gained a dark glare and a light emanated from his pocket. "… not until I prove everyone wrong!" His parents, his sisters, NPR and RWBY, all of them. He wanted … no needed to prove them wrong.**

"Go Leader!" Nora shouted, with the others supporting him.

"How cute." R said as she chuckled, "He wants to prove people wrong. Imagine if he didn't want to…" her words were cut off as Watcher put a black tape over her mouth. She glared at him and he shook his head at her.

"_**Oh yeah! Now that's what I like to hear; tell them all where to stick it! Show them all just how great you are!"**_

"Who was that?" Pyrrha asked, wondering who it could be.

**Jaune froze at the sound of that voice and then lunged to the side to avoid another blow. It was then he noticed the light coming from his pocket and pulled out the glowing card that depicted the knight. "**_**Alright boy; let's call this a trial run. Show me what you can do with my power! Say the words and let's crush this guy!' **_**Jaune looked at the card in shock before wincing in pain as two words screamed in his mind.**

**"What the hell, let's try it. Install Saber!" Red Light emanated from the card, a gasp escaped Jaune as he felt a foreign energy flood his body. Visions flooded into his mind of a young girl desperately seeking her father's love; soaking herself in blood to prove her strength in her quest for approval. He saw her father deny her, saw her lead a bloody revolution, saw her father run her through with a lance. The creature charged him with that sword, a howl escaping it. Jaune reached out on instinct, his hands closing around a hilt materializing in the air. A name formed on the tip of his tongue.**

**"Mordred, LETS GO!"**

"Wow!" Ruby shouted in wonder, seeing it work.

"Who's Mordred?" Weiss asked.

"You will learn soon enough." R said after removing the black tape.

**From his seat, Kischur Zeltretch Schweinrog watched as his chosen entertainment called upon the power of a class card. The centuries old vampire smirked at the sight, truly the boy was going to be interesting.**

"Vampire?" Weiss asked, wondering what he was doing there.

"Not just a vampire, he is a vampire that knows True Magic and is a…"

"Massive troll, that's what he is." R finished as Watcher sighed at her.

"Could have let me finish, you know." She shrugged at him.

**Class Cards, such a wonderful yet terrifying invention. To allow one to claim the power of a heroic spirit was something to behold; it was why he confiscated as many as he could in every dimension that they popped up. One mishap could have a corrupted version of the spirit running amok just like the one that attacked the young Arc or they could possess a being and make them rampage. Sadly, during his last raid, for lack of a better word, he had made to take them himself. That version of the Ainsworth family fought back and during the struggle, the box holding the cards broke right as he made to leave the dimension.**

"So he is the one at fault here!" Ruby shouted, not liking how he nearly killed Jaune.

"The day that Zeltretch visited that Remnant is the day that changed everything for the residents." Watcher said, not really liking what the old vampire had done.

"But for him, it was Tuesday." R said, giggling at Watcher's deadpan eyes.

"Really? You decide to do that reference?" The seven looked confused at their interactions.

"For the record, he is only responsible for the cards, not for what happened earlier." Watcher said, making them frown.

**Now those cards were scattered across this dimension, one of the Remnant timelines where two beings of divine power formed before the other gods could and stopped all the others from forming. On top of that, True Magic ran wild for a time in this world before becoming scarce when the Brothers had their tantrum. Now only scattered pieces remained and any magic wielder was little more than a novice level magus, the majority only capable of bending the elements to their will.**

"Brothers? Are they talking about Brother Gods?" Weiss asked, wondering if these were the two Gods they heard from tales.

"Yep, these two exist." Watcher confirmed.

"And as previously mentioned, they had a tantrum and left Remnant in ruins." R commented with anger.

"You really don't like them, do you?" Watcher asked and she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Uh, yeah? Haven't you noticed how many versions of those assholes that I killed?" She asked sarcastically, causing the seven to look at her in shock.

"What do you mean killed? Are you saying you killed Gods?" Blake asked and to her shock, R nodded.

"Yep. Watcher and I here can destroy any world within a blink of an eye. He is just too much of a coward to do so." Watcher sent her an annoyed look.

"Do we have to go through this again, R?" He asked and she looked back with a challenging grin on her face.

"I'm always up to kick your peeping ass Watcher." The seven felt pressure pushing them on the ground as the two beings stared each other down. After a while they stopped.

"Another time, R." Watcher said as he resumed the screen.

**Worlds such as these were abandoned by the "World"; no Counter-Guardian would ever set foot on it to help them, the inhabitants were left to whatever calamity befell them. That was why he chose to help this world once the cards fell into them.**

**Zeltretch may have cast aside his humanity long ago but he still had his moral as loose as they could be. He caused the problem so he would help fix it, even if he did so in such a way he would be sure to be entertained.**

"Entertained?!" Weiss shouted, not liking how the vampire acted like they were some clown circus or a drama show.

"Oh, shut it!" R said, "You know how many beings out there control some worlds like they are puppets? Be glad that it's Zeltrecth and not other beings like Chaos Gods." She said as she forced the heiress to sit down.

**The obvious way to fight Class Cards was to use Class Cards, well that or a Kaleidostick but Jaune Arc, despite probably being willing to go along with transforming into a magical girl, had enough self-esteem problems without a magical wand insulting him.**

**Oh yes Zeltretch had already chosen Jaune Arc as the one to recover the cards after watching how impressive so many of his other selves were. Be they villain, psychopath, hero, ruler, or revolutionary Jaune Arcs had a tendency to leave a mark upon their world.**

"I still find it kinda hard to believe." Weiss stated.

"Don't worry about it Weiss." R said.

**True the journey would be difficult and every third timeline saw Jaune dying during it but it was better than if he didn't intervene. If he didn't give the boy the Cards he would have died at this moment and even without cards if he did nothing Jaune Arc would not see the vast improvements he had made thanks to his extreme self-deprecation and low opinion of himself. At some point down the line, he would kill himself. The time and method changed: hanging himself in a motel before returning home, walking off into Grimm-infested territory after returning home and fighting till he dies, or even just killing himself right there at the ruins but in the end it was inevitable that Jaune would die by his own hand.**

The sight of Jaune hanging by a rope on his neck, lying or sitting dead with Grimm spikes impaled on his body or simply impaled by his own sword and lying by the ruins had them all disturbed.

Nora and Pyrrha had tears as they saw the hanging body, the ginger went to hug Ren.

Ruby has a mild breakdown as her sister scoots closer to put an arm around her, the rest of her team sitting around their leader.

R narrowed her eyes, her hand going to her right side, feeling the hilt of a sword while Watcher sighed and looked at the shelves where many cards glowed.

**'Yes, Jaune Arc is much better off as my helper/entertainment.' So Zeltretch had made his own set of class cards, ones that provided Jaune Arc a variety of skills that his tactical mind could make use of. These Cards were special however, normally when a Class Card was created the Heroic Spirit inside was stripped of their reason and ego in order to prevent them from possessing the user but this was also what made them so dangerous as if the Spirit manifested through possession or the construction of a body they would always rampage.**

**In Zeltretch's opinion, this also decreased the amount of power one could get from a Card so he skipped that part and instead simply made sure the spirits used were ones that Jaune Arc could connect with or wouldn't cause him too many problems.**

"So that's how they work." Weiss commented after things calmed down a bit.

"Yep, though using more than one will give the user a lot of problems." Watched said.

**Mordred the Knight of Betrayal; the saber class servant. The child of King Arthur that craved her father's love and acceptance yet was denied it. Filled with self-hatred and loathing that she soon turned on the king; in her rage the Knight led a rebellion against her father and was struck down by the king but not before dealing a lethal blow herself.**

'And here I thought I had it bad.' Weiss couldn't help but find Arthur to be worse than her father.

**Diarmuid Ua Duibhne; the lancer class servant. The twin spearman that was cursed with a magical love spot that made any woman that gazed upon it fall for him instantly. This led to a series of events that started with his king's fiancée falling for him and using a spell to make him run away with her to his tale ending with his king letting him die in a fit of hatred and betrayal. Despite all the suffering their actions caused him till the end the knight refused to feel any hatred for them.**

"I feel bad for the guy." Yang said, pitying him. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but compare him to herself.

**Atalanta; the archer class servant. Abandoned by her father for being born a girl rather than a male heir to his throne, rescued by the Moon Goddess, making a name as one of the greatest hunters in all the lands, forced to marry by her father, tricked into marriage by a suitor and a cruel goddess of love despite her vow of Chastity to the Moon Goddess that saved her. Her distrust of men might be a problem at first but Zeltretch knew she would work with Jaune soon enough.**

"Wow, the Greek gods are real assholes when you hear their stories." R said, remembering the many heroes who had horrible childhoods, "Not sure if Jaune can even convince her to work together though."

Blake looked at the archer and couldn't help but think of everything put on her own shoulders, pressure from White Fang, her disastrous relationship with Adam, though she could have done better to help him.

**Medusa; the rider class servant. Cursed by a goddess that was jealous of her and her sisters' beauty Medusa and her sisters sought isolation. Yet despite that the gods sent 'heroes' to slay them and so Medusa killed those that came for her life, using her now-cursed eyes to turn them to stone. Eventually she was consumed by hatred and became a true monster that even killed her sisters. She was eventually killed by a hero. As a servant she was in the state she was right before madness consumed her. She would cause Jaune no problems however, Medusa was a Spirit that showed loyalty to her Master whenever summoned.**

"How awful." Ruby thought, hearing her story. To be hunted down by people for power she had no control over or even a choice of having, not to mention life without her sisters.

"It's actually worse, you know. Whilst the goddess was jealous, Medusa herself was a devout follower of said goddess. She became cursed because the uncle of said goddess, the god of seas, raped her in one of the goddess's temples." R said, shocking them.

"W-What? Why didn't she call for help?" Pyrrha asked, horrified at the story.

"Medusa begged the goddess for help, but the goddess told her that it was her fault for being so beautiful and cursed her not only her eyes but also turned her and her sisters into gorgons, monsters that are part snake and part woman. They lived like that for a long time until one of the demi gods killed her and had her head taken as a trophy by the same goddess who cursed her." R finished the tale.

"How could the goddess do that to her?" Ruby asked.

"Because gods and goddesses are assholes who hide their intentions behind the façade of divinity. Even more so for the Olympians and Greek gods." R answered with a sneer.

"Mind you, this is only a legend. Her life here differs slightly." Watcher said, trying to ease their worries.

"But it was what led her to the Throne." R said.

**Kiritsugu Emiya; the assassin class servant. A man that wanted to save the world no matter the cost he steeled his heart and killed anyone that threatened the world no matter the cost. In his eyes ten innocent casualties were a worthwhile cost if a hundred more were saved. In the end his ideals betrayed him and he died cold alongside having accomplished nothing. His existence was an odd one; he was a Counter Guardian and yet his name had been etched into the Throne of Heroes after events that occurred in one dimension. His ideals would clash with Jaune but he would work alongside the boy if it saved lives.**

Though he was sometimes cold, this was something he had never seen before. The level of coldness made him shiver slightly but it made him wonder: Would he have become like that if he never met Nora?

**Medea the Witch of Betrayal; the caster-class servant. Born a princess she was made to blindly love a traveling hero named Jason by the same goddess that later tricked Atalanta who at the time was a crew-member of Jason. Under the goddesses spell she not only helped Jason steal one of her country's greatest treasures but also killed her brother. Her magic was then used to secure Jason's spot on the throne but his crew betrayed both him and Medea unknowing of her lack of choice. Jason eventually wed another woman and in a fit of rage at his betrayal despite all she had done for him she appeared at his wedding and killed everyone but him before disappearing. Jaune's likeness to Jason would cause problems but as long as he was sincere with her he shouldn't have many problems with her. Maybe, honestly Zeltretch was hoping he did so that there would be some more entertainment.**

The years of fame and recognition had Pyrrha sympathize with the witch. Although she was sure that Jaune wouldn't betray her if they ever got together.

'Are you sure about that?' R asked mentally, enjoying seeing the champion squirm in discomfort.

**Frankenstein; the berserker class servant. Created by a scientist that aimed to create life, tossed aside when she failed to meet his expectations, denied a mate by him, she chased her creator down after he fled when she killed those close to him before he died to deny his creation her wish. Frankenstein ended her life by burning herself on the pyre. Zeltretch smirked at the thought of this servant, if Jaune didn't watch himself he might find himself as Frankenstein's bridegroom.**

"Bridegroom?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, installing Frankenstein involves her giving him a Bridal Crest, a part of herself, essentially she gives him her heart. It's kinda romantic, if a bit twisted." Watcher said, feeling happy for the Servant.

"My kind of romantic, not the sweet-to-cavity kind of romance you see in those Arkos worlds." R said, filing her nails, as Pyrrha looked insulted for some reason.

**And finally, Edmond Dantes; the avenger class servant. Betrayed and unjustly imprisoned for fourteen years this man broke out and brought vengeance upon his betrayers, catching countless innocents in the crossfire. Zeltretch looked forward to seeing how the Avenger interacted with Jaune. Would he inflict his hatred of reality upon Jaune or would he be content to just support the boy?**

"Ah the avenger, aka what Jaunes could become depending on circumstances." R said with a smile, almost like she was happy with that.

"As much as I don't like agreeing with her some of the time, she is right." Watcher said, catching the seven's attention, "Edmond is basically what Jaune could-and would-become if he were to be betrayed, though like she said, it depends on circumstance."

"You act like you've seen Jaune kill his betrayers." Ren said as R chuckled.

"I did and oh boy, it was sweet. I especially liked how he killed Nikos in some of them, who knew they can be so cruel." R said, smiling which made them uncomfortable.

**Yes, those eight servants would do just nicely for Jaune. He already had Mordred's interest if she was letting him use her power.**

**The creature that attacked Jaune swung once more but this time its blade was stopped by another. Jaune was now clad in the thick silver armor decorated with red highlights that had clad Mordred in his visions. His face was obscured by a thick helm with two gigantic horns sticking out of it; in his hands was Mordred's large two-handed silver blade that radiated power.**

"Awesome!" Nora and Ruby said as they looked at the armor and weapon. The others, though a bit put off by the armor, still looked amazed.

**"Now then…" Jaune's voice was now overlapped with the one from the card "… payback time!" Right as he made this proclamation Jaune released one hand from his sword and used it to punch his attacker. The creature was sent flying from the blow and Jaune on it; tearing into it with his sword and making it screech in agony. Jaune snatched it by its head and slammed his armored knee into his opponent's gut.**

**"Not so fun when it's you, is it bastard?!" Jaune punctuated each word with another knee to the gut before throwing the creature away almost contemptuously. Red lightning began to dance across his blade as he pointed it towards his foe.**

"Hehe, I will never get tired of seeing this rage in him. Makes things that much more fun." R said. The seven though winced with every hit delivered and at her words.

"Let's hope ours doesn't get this angry as well." Yang whispered to her friends and they nodded.

**"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" the lightning struck his opponent, sending it to the ground screeching. Once the lightning ended, Jaune walked up and flipped his sword into a one-handed reverse grip. "Shut up." Driving the blade down into its chest, the creature's screams ceased. Jaune then watched in interest as rather than dissolve like a Grimm its body was absorbed into a card just like the one he used, it even had a knight on it. His armor disappeared right after his foe did.**

**"**_**Heh, not bad. Then again with my power there was no way you could fail. Alright it's settled; I, Mordred: Knight of Betrayal, accept you as my Master. Let's show this whole world our greatness!"**_

"I'm kinda afraid for his mental health if he has someone like her as a partner." Blake stated.

"Me too." Pyrrha said, hoping she wouldn't affect him much.

**"Huh!?" Jaune looked at the card in his hand to see that one side had been replaced to show a picture of the armor he had just worn only the helmet was missing. This revealed that the one wearing it was a young woman with blond hair and green eyes.**

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, seeing the beautiful woman, before she shook her head and tried to remind herself that this wasn't her Jaune.

**"Perhaps I can explain everything young man." Jaune turned to find an old man in a black suit with silver trimmings. In one hand he grasped a cane and in the other he held out both Jaune's rucksack and his sword. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw the sheath/shield was fully repaired. "I think you'll like what I have to offer."**

"Oh boy, he is not gonna like this." R said with a palm on her face.

**Jaune's head spun as he tried to take in everything the old man named Zeltretch had said.**

**"Right so just so I'm clear you are a mage, which are people that use magic that science can replicate, that possesses a form of True Magic that allows you to travel between dimensions along with seeing into future timelines and you lost a bunch of these Class Cards that are now scattered across Remnant. And your brilliant idea to recover them is to give me some Cards and have me trek all across the world for them."**

**"That is the gist of it young man, glad to see you understand. Of course from what I can tell Atlas has only three luckily; nothing good comes from them poking around with things they don't understand like the Cards."**

"Stupid people will do stupid things with powerful items." R said with an exhausted voice.

"True." Watcher said.

**"And you can't get them yourself why?" Jaune watched as the man shrugged dismissively.**

**"Don't feel like it."**

**"WHAT?!"**

"What?!" The seven shouted at his answer as R snickered.

"Told you he was a troll. You should have seen what he put his last apprentice through. That was funny as hell." She said while still snickering.

**"**_**Don't bother Master, mages at his and that flower freak's level are all flighty bastards that take delight in watching others struggle." **_**Jaune felt his eye twitch at Mordred's words. This day had gone from bad to worse and then to ridiculous.**

**"Right, so young man I figured I'd drop you off where the largest concentration of Cards are and let you work your way from there."**

**"I never agreed to help you!"**

"Why is he acting like Jaune will agree anyway?" Ren asked, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Well, it's not like he has a choice now. At least one that doesn't result in things getting worse." R said as she crossed her arms, "Besides, this isn't the first or last time Zeltretch did something like this."

"It's not?!" They shouted as she nodded.

"There is another timeline where Jaune confesses to you all about his transcripts…a few days after initiation." Their eyes widened at that, "Naturally, you didn't react well and in his moment of weakness, Zeltretch gave him eight cards and disappeared."

"That Jaune didn't stay long at Beacon. After a few months, he encountered Roman and used one of the cards to behead him." Watcher continued, showing the picture of Jaune using the card to turn into an Assassin that can only be described as Death. And then an image of him beheading Roman and scaring White Fang into surrender.

"Problem is that it happened before you forgave Blake so…" R trailed off as the images turned to show Jaune having an argument with RWBY before going to the Headmaster and requesting that he leave.

"That's…I don't even know what to say here." Weiss muttered seeing all of that.

"Trust me, you are better not knowing what happened to Ruby in that timeline. Though I did like her changes, especially mental ones." R said with a smile, unsettling them with mind images of what she had seen.

**"Then by all means go back to returning to your home in disgrace." Jaune froze at that. Zeltretch was right, the only other option he had was going home. "Don't try and fool me or yourself boy." Jaune watched as a serious look came on the old man's face for the first time. "You are not the kind of man that can stand by while people are in danger. Allow me to paint you a picture of an incredibly likely scenario, one of these cards possesses a Grimm leading to a strong enough being to tear the kingdoms' defenses apart like wet paper. Another would be these cards possessing someone or materializing a body like the one that just attacked you and in a search for the fuel they need to survive the corrupted Spirits devour every soul they get their hands on." Jaune paled at that.**

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha whispered in horror after hearing that.

"Scary right?" Watcher asked and they nodded, "Well, when you continue to see this world, trust me when I say that will get worse." He said without hesitation, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Why is he forcing him to clean up his mess? It's not fair." Ruby said as R scoffed at her.

"Girl, the real world is never fair. This isn't a fairy tale where everything is Black and White. You make a choice, you gotta deal with it." She said, a bit tired of the naïve girl.

**"Oh yes that is what your fate would have been if you died; your soul would have been the Spirit's first meal." Zeltretch stepped forward and Jaune felt an oppressive weight emanate from the man and settle on his shoulders. "Your world can't handle this. Huntsman and Huntresses won't stand a chance against most of these spirits if they're given a chance to grow; perhaps a team of the best could handle a newly formed one but otherwise they are just sheep to the slaughterhouse."**

**"B… but…"**

**"BUT NOTHING BOY! A Heroic Spirit is something beyond anything someone of the living can handle, only specific circumstances could lead to a human standing a chance against them." Jaune gulped at that; to hear how the greatest fighters in Remnant would be useless was jarring. Zeltretch held out his hand, a stern look on his face. "Now then, will you accept the cards and defend your world?"**

"He is using his morality, knowing that Jaune can't stand by and watch others be in peril." Pyrrha didn't like how he knew just what to use to get Jaune to agree.

"You gotta give him credit where credit is due. He knows how his targets work." R said, not liking the troll at all.

**Jaune looked at the hand stretched out in front of him as he clutched the Saber card in his hand. He was terrified to admit it but the power flowing through him when he used it was intoxicating. After being the weakling for so long, to have such vast amounts of power, even borrowed as it was, was a rush. To have Mordred accept him was a thrill, once they were connected, he realized that if she desired to take his body the knight could have done so in a second yet she let him be in control. This deal, it was a risk. He could die or even worse be devoured by a rampaging spirit.**

**Yet he could be a hero, he could be a defender of those that couldn't defend himself. His dream was in reach, all he had to do was reach out and shake Zeltretch's hand. He didn't even realize it that his hand did so without him thinking of it, before he even registered it he was shaking the vampire's hand. Zeltretch's teeth gleamed as he smiled down at Jaune.**

**With this action, Jaune Arc had chosen to walk with death.**

"Walk with death?" Ruby asked, not liking how it sounded.

"It's something associated with all that have a servant or use Magic. A path of death and suffering awaits them if they do decide to walk it." Watcher explained, seeing their frowns.

"A path that will make them question everything they fight for and will quite possibly break them." R continued, her mind going to the certain Headmaster, "Yet it will also make them stronger, all the trials and suffering may numb them to pain but the resolve and conviction will be strengthened."

"That's oddly encouraging coming from you." Watcher told her and she shrugged.

"I'm willing to see the benefits this kind of life can give. At least Jaune here can have a chance to be a hero." She said before the screen stopped and the lights came back on. The screen spit the card as it expanded and showed a picture of Jaune standing at the center with eight people around him.

"We will probably come back to this sometime later. For now, we should try looking at the more light hearted ones." Watcher said, putting the card away.

"I have a question." Ruby said and he turned to her.

"Very well, ask." She looked nervous before looking up.

"You said that people can ascend into the Throne of Heroes." He nodded at her, "Is there a Jaune out there who did ascend to it?" He looked at her for a few moments, making her nervous.

"Yes," He thought about it further, "Well, few did. There is one where he supposedly died and ended up in it but it turned out he never died at all. Then there is one where the Fall happened but something changed." He said, making them wonder.

"Wait, you are talking about that Shirou who is gathering heroic spirits in different worlds?" R asked and he nodded at her.

"Shirou?" Ruby asked, wondering who they were talking about.

"Shirou, sometimes known as EMIYA is a…weird person to say the least. As for what we are talking about, well Zeltretch told one Shirou that a path to Avalon, a relic, is through different worlds. While in each one, he decided to seek out future heroes. One of those worlds is a Remnant where the Fall of Beacon happened with everything else that followed." The reminder of the Fall had the seven saddened, though Ruby looked resolved to prevent it.

"Shirou met that world's Jaune while he was training and made him a deal." That caught their attention.

"What kind of a deal?" Blake narrowed her eyes, not liking where this was going.

"Well, Shirou promised to root out the source of all the Grimm in their world and in return asked that Jaune give a promise that he must become a rarest kind of hero. A hero…with a happy ending." He said, showing them images of Shirou and Jaune making the deal. The seven looked surprised at Shirou's appearance expecting him to look different.

"Did he fulfill the deal?" Weiss asked, skeptical of Shirou's deal.

"He did, he defeated the one that controlled the Grimm, keeping his promise. As for Jaune…well, see for yourselves." He took out a card and showed them an image of Jaune with an upgraded Crocea Mors and better armor on his body with a determined look on his face, scars and slight stubble to show his struggles. His new look had them surprised but what surprised them even more were those around him.

The other version of Team RWBY stood around him with Ruby hugging his arm and giving a smile while WBY stood close, almost like a family. In fact, if they looked closer, they saw that they seemed to be as close to him as Ruby was.

"Are…are they dating him?" Weiss asked with a red face, the implications not lost to her team or NPR who had looks of shock as they saw the picture.

"Yep, they fell in love with his conviction, will and strength..." Watcher said as Ruby blushed while her team stood slightly flabbergasted with Nora cheering on that Jaune.

"As well as something else below the belt." R said with a lecherous grin, causing the girls to blush, and for Pyrrha to have a slight nosebleed.

"That too. They lost several people they were close to but in the end they saved Remnant and even managed to resurrect Pyrrha." That surprised them, "In the end, through his actions, Shirou ensured that that Remnant had a happy ending as well as ensuring that Jaune, upon his death will ascend to the Throne of Heroes as a Saber who saved his world." He showed a picture of Jaune holding his sword proudly with his aura glowing on his hand, a confident look on his face as he stood in his armor.

The seven smiled as they saw that, happy for him with Pyrrha resolved to help her partner become a hero as well. Unknown to her, Ruby had the same thought while R smiled seeing the competition that would happen after their Arc returned.

"Well, this was entertaining, but I gotta go now. See you later." She opened a portal before she looked back, "Oi, Rose. I would suggest you get your hands on yours first if you don't want to lose him." Ruby had a face red as a tomato, hiding her face with her hands as R laughed and went into the portal as it closed behind her.

"Well, that was something." Weiss said, not sure of what to say.

"Don't worry about what R said. She is skeptical because she has only seen really bad worlds, and it didn't help that her prior experience with all of you kinda twisted her vision of all of you. She means well, even if she doesn't show it." Watcher explained before he saw a glowing card and raised his eyebrow.

"Why is she named R for that matter?" Blake asked.

"It stands for Reaper. As in 'I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds'. It's her job to destroy worlds that are either corrupted or are so bad their mere existence is a sin." He said while taking the glowing card.

"She wasn't lying when she said she can destroy worlds?" Yang asked, sure that R was bluffing the entire time.

"No, she wasn't. Whilst we Watchers observe worlds, Reapers destroy them, it's like being a sniper and a spotter. Except we Watchers are neutral and Reapers can be kinda…crazy so to speak." He explained, looking over the card.

"So they are basically crazy gunmen?" Nora wondered.

"No, they are kinda like assassins. The difference is that one is doing your job and the other is having a mental sickness. But I got good news for you."

"What kind of good news?" Pyrrha wondered as he showed them a card.

"We can see where your Jaune is now."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: I gotta admit, this was way more fun to write than I thought it would. Admittedly, Fate is a series that is way too complex for someone like me but I liked Deck of Heroes so I did my best to research. Special thanks to Jauneforever for letting me borrow the first chapter of his fanfic. I wish you updated your stories JF, it's been over a year since the last update.**

**I want to say that I don't really believe that Pyrrha is doing what she is accused of here but knowing that Jaune trained only with her doesn't give her any favors here. For one, her style may not fit him like it was mentioned here. Everyone has their own unique fighting style and while using another's is useful, it might actually dampen your own potential. Plus, if Fall never happened and she kept training him, Cinder would use the weaknesses in her technique to easily get rid of or kidnap Jaune when he fights her.**

**As for WBY, well I can't help but feel that in every reaction fanfic they only respect Jaune after seeing a different version of him, almost like they had none for him before. It really makes me question if they are even his friends.**

**Also, the timeline mentioned at the end: a story from Hentai Foundry called 'A Determined man's travels'. Found it after seeing the site in one of the reviews. Thanks Weary.**

**P.S.: I'm gonna ask a weird question here guys, but what the hell is up with this soy fear? Seriously, I see right-wingers keep using 'soy boy' as an insult because they thought soy turns men into women. What the hell is this bullshit and why is it so popular? It's like hearing SJWs insult men except it's worse because these are supposed to be 'rational' people. So what's the deal here? Why do they act like scared people afraid to lose their genitalia?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I will see you all later.**


	10. Christmas and New Year Special: Chibi

**After the last chapter became full of angst, I figured it would be good to give you all a light-hearted chapter. And what's better than Christmas and Chibis?**

**Side note, I will be using Chibis from the show RWBY Chibi as well as a different kind of Chibi made by Hosen-Hosen-Hocen cause his Chibis are really cute.**

**Christmas and New Year special: Winter Holidays (RWBY Chibi)**

* * *

"REALLY?!" Nora asked, her loud voice echoing in the room. Her friends winced slightly with Blake's ears twitching as she rubbed them.

"Yes, though I should say that this card is a world where he was before getting warped. We can see where he has been but not where he is right now." Watcher said, showing the glowing card to the seven.

"Well, come on! Let's watch it! Let's watch it!" Nora said, bouncing in one place along with Ruby. The others looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to put the card.

"Alright, alright. Wait a damn second will ya." He replied as he threw the card at the screen, the seven rushing down to their seats and grabbing food. Watcher shook his head and sat down on the air waiting for the screen to start.

A few seconds ticked by, the lights were still on.

Six seconds passed, the screen did not show anything.

Finally, after the ten second mark, the seven sat confused.

"Uh, why is it not showing anything?" Yang asked after ten seconds of awkward silence.

"We've been waiting for…fifteen seconds already. Why are the lights still on?" Weiss followed with her own question, looking at the lights.

"Hey, you stupid screen! Why aren't you showing anything?!" Nora shouted as she went to the screen and kicked it. Nothing happened, so she kept hitting it, waiting for it to work like a TV.

"Nora, I don't think that's gonna work." Ren said, but Nora ignored him and kept hitting the screen.

"Nora, please stop. It's not helping. Ruby tell her to-" Weiss said as she turned to her partner but saw an empty seat instead, "Uhh, Ruby?" She asked, looking around, confused as to where she could have gone.

"Hey! I want to see my friend! Show him!" WBY all had sweat drops on the backs of their heads and deadpan eyes as they saw their leader. The young scythe wielder had stood up, used her Semblance to get to the screen and started hitting it with Crescent Rose or just kicking it. Nora then pulled out Manghild and prepared to strike at the screen.

"Have at thee, damnable screen! No one denies Nora the Lightning Valkyrie!" She then swung her hammer as hard as she could, but did not feel any impact, instead losing her balance and falling to the ground. She looked confused as she looked back and saw Watcher holding her hammer with two fingers.

"Please stop doing that. It's not gonna help here." He said, while holding Crescent Rose in his other hand with Ruby holding on to it. She dangled off the handle while he effortlessly held it up by the blade with his index finger and thumb.

"How are you doing this?" Weiss asked, seeing him effortlessly and quickly stop the two heavy weapon wielders.

"Did you forget what R said that she and I can destroy worlds?" He asked as the heiress had a slight look of embarrassment.

"Hey, let go!" Ruby said as she held onto her weapon. Watcher did so, causing Ruby to nearly fall but she refolded her weapon while he gave Nora's hammer back to her.

"Thank you. Now back to screen bashing!" Nora shouted as she went to charge at it but Watcher stopped her by grabbing her by the back of her shirt. The hammer maiden simply ran in place with her hammer held high, he sighed and lifted her up before placing her back on her seat.

"Look, I will see what's happening to the screen. Give me some time." He said as he floated up and began to tinker with the screen, gears, screws and bolts thrown out of it as the seven ducked to dodge some of the bigger ones. After several seconds, Watcher's head shot up.

"Aha! I got it!" He turned to them before he took out a toolbox, "A toolbox like this is stupid." He said as he threw it away, hitting Yang on the head.

"Hey! What gives?!" She shouted as she nursed the place where the box fell on her.

"That's for being a boring character." He then threw a wrench away which hit Blake on the head.

"What was that for?!" She shouted, feeling her forehead ache.

"That's for ruining all the characters around you who love you." He said, drawing looks of confusion from them.

"Character? What the hell are you talking about?" Yang asked, her head still hurting.

"Forget about it." He replied before gesturing to the screen, "Seems like the screen glitched again and I think I know why." He said as he floated down.

"Why?" Ruby asked, wanting to know why it didn't work.

"Well, look around you." They did and saw something that surprised them. The whole room was decorated, with paper snowflakes, lights with tree patterns and what looked like pom poms on the walls. There was even an old music player that played a cheerful song.

"What's with the decorations?" Pyrrha asked, wondering how it could have been decorated without their notice.

"Well, do you remember how I told you that there is a holiday coming in the multiverse?" He asked as Ruby's eyes lit up.

"You mean Christmas?" She asked, as Nora got excited as well.

"Yep, and it seems like the room is getting decorated for this occasion. So rejoice, you are celebrating Christmas and New Year." He said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a red hat with a white cotton ball on its tip appeared on his head. The room became a lot more lighted with the decorations and even the seats now had red covers with snowflake and snowman decorations. There was also a giant fir-tree a few meters away from the screen decorated with all sorts of things, from small glass balls to small reindeers, to lights and even a golden star at the top. There was also a fireplace for…some reason and socks above it with their names.

The seven felt something on their heads, their hands went to them and took them off, revealing the same hats as the one that Watcher wore. Their bodies shimmered before their outfits changed as well. Now their outfits had the color scheme of white and red with Pyrrha and Yang wearing a bit more to not make them look skimpy.

"What are these outfits?" Weiss asked, looking over herself. The color looked goofy but it made her feel happy for some reason.

"During Christmas, there is a tale of a man known as Santa Claus. He is an immortal who comes to people's homes through their chimney at night and puts presents underneath the tree and in the socks." At his words, Nora and Ruby started bouncing in one place.

"Can we meet him? Can we meet him?" they asked, the prospect of presents exciting them. Disappointment replaced it though when Watcher shook his head.

"No, I already broke rules when I allowed you to stay here. I'm not breaking any more rules, not even Santa is allowed here." A look of disappointment in their faces, "But this doesn't mean we can't pretend Santa." They looked at him with confusion and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Watcher's form burst into a puff of smoke, which dispersed to reveal him wearing a red coat with a black belt at the waist, red pants with white fur just below the knees and black boots on his feet. A fake beard on his face, making him look older and wiser while a seat appeared behind him.

"What the?" They asked before Watcher sat down on the chair.

"As most worlds haven't really seen Santa, many decide to put on costumes to look like him to cheer up children. They sit on his lap and he asks them what present they want for Christmas. So who wants to sit on Santa's lap and ask for presents?" He asked, patting his lap. WBY and PR looked uncertain but the other two rushed at him like children.

"Me first! Me first!" Nora said as she tried to sit down before Ruby knocked her aside using her Semblance.

"Santa!" The silver-eyed girl shouted as Watcher chuckled before clearing his throat.

"Ho Ho Ho. What do you want for Christmas Ruby Rose?" He asked in an older, wiser voice as Ruby put a hand on her chin.

"What do I want? Oh, there is so much that I want! Oh, I want an upgrade for Crescent Rose, make it sharper, and…and…and an upgrade for the sniper part! Oh maybe make it so that I can turn it into anything I want! Oh there is so much more!" She said excitedly while Watcher-Santa chuckled.

"Have you been a good girl Ruby?" Immediately, Watcher realized how his words sounded as did the seven because an awkward silence followed. One that persisted for several seconds, with crickets making noise as well.

"Wow…I mean wow. That's really awkward." Blake said with blank eyes. Ruby, in her place, looked at him with confusion.

"Eh?" She asked as Watcher cleared his throat.

"Sorry, this is the thing that Santa does. If you are on the Nice list aka didn't do anything bad and helped people, you get a present. But, if you did bad things throughout the whole year and your life, you will be put on the Naughty List where you won't receive any presents and will instead receive a lump of coal." At their looks, he had one of discomfort, "Maybe I should have said that before doing this." He muttered before clearing his throat again.

"Little Rose, have you been a nice girl this year?" He asked with a jovial voice and though it was still a bit awkward, Ruby nodded.

"I did Santa! I beat up bad guys, saved people and I'm trying to save my best friend!" She said, raising her arms up in excitement.

"Ho ho ho. Do not worry little Rose, I'm sure you will save him and you will receive your present. Now let the other kids have a turn." Ruby pouted but nodded. She stood up and hugged him before Nora sat right at his lap.

"Me next Santa!" Nora exclaimed, sitting on his lap.

"Ho ho ho, okay little Valkyrie. What do you want for Christmas?" Nora responded by pulling out a giant list.

"Tons of things! I want a sloth then I want a cool upgrade for my hammer and OH! An outfit redesign!" She said as she kept listing off things. Watcher sweat dropped as he saw it while the others had deadpan eyes as they saw that.

"Oh little Valkyrie. I have the best present for you right now!" Watcher said, causing Nora's eyes to sparkle.

"REALLY?!" he nodded, "Can you give it to me? Please!" She said, trying to pull out a puppy look. Watcher simply reached into his bag and pulled out…Ren.

"Wait, what? How did I?" He asked as he saw himself wrapped in a red ribbon ending with a big bow on his head. Nora gasped at her present and squealed before taking him into her arms.

"This is the best present EVER! Thank you Santa!" She said as she swung Ren over her shoulder with the man not trying to wriggle knowing how futile it was. Still, he had a smile on his face as Nora sat him down and sat down on his lap before hugging him. He sighed and hugged her back.

The others smiled as they saw the cute scene.

"Aww, that's sweet." Weiss said seeing the two act like lovers.

"I agree. Well, if no one else wants to sit then I guess I can show you another two worlds." Watcher said as he removed the beard and brought out two cards.

"Didn't you say that the screen glitched?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It didn't glitch, the holidays don't allow me to show anything that isn't Christmas themed but luckily these two worlds are so let's start." Watcher explained as he threw the first card into the screen. The lights dimmed as they all sat down.

**The screen showed a white background, before cheery music began to kick in and words fell out of the sky along with Ruby's symbol. The giant words spelled 'RWBY Chibi'. Suddenly, tiny versions of team RWBY appeared behind the words, their heads bigger than their bodies and their bodies themselves being kinda stubby.**

"**RWBY Chibi!" Four voices said as the Chibi version of the team either stood on top of the words or right next to them. WBY all had smiles and calm looks while Ruby waved at the audience with a cheery smile and closed eyes.**

Ruby squealed as she saw the Chibi versions, especially one of herself.

"They are SO adorable. Oh, I want to squeeze them till they pop!" She said, her hands shaking like she wanted to squeeze something.

"Heh, can't argue with that. They are really cute." Yang said, noticing her Chibi version looking calm while also looking really cute.

"Aww, I wish I could hug them." Nora whined while still sitting on Ren's lap.

**The scene changed to show a living room/kitchen where decorations had been set up. In the living room, Penny and Velvet sat around either looking at their presents or trying to figure out what they were. Weiss sat on a couch with a book in her hands while Ren stood in the kitchen next to the oven preparing cookies.**

"**Every chibi in Beacon liked the holiday season." Ozpin's voice said as Ruby came into the room. A giant snowball covering her head as she tried to remove it, while mumbling something all while the others laughed as they saw her predicament. Only Penny looked concerned.**

The seven either chuckled or smiled as they saw that with Ruby pouting.

"Not funny guys." She said with crossed arms while Yang snickered, remembering how Ruby once turned into a snowball when she tried to use her Semblance as a sleigh.

"This is really adorable though." Pyrrha said, resisting the urge to fawn over the cute looks.

"Yes…very adorable…" Weiss replied, seeing herself be so tiny yet so cute at the same time.

"**This chibi loathed it for who knows what reason." Suddenly, Roman appeared outside the window with an angry look as the camera focused on him.**

"Oh come on. Does he have to ruin everything?" Yang asked, seeing the chibi criminal.

"Just keep watching Yang. You might be surprised." Watcher said, still in his Santa outfit.

"**Ugh, curses!" Roman shouted as he threw his hat on the ground, "It's my least favorite time of the year! Nondescript Winter Holiday!" Next to him, a woman stood dressed in clothing that basically screamed her style. Her hair is half brown and half pink with several white strands on the pink side. Her eye color is a weird mix, with right eye being pink and her left eye being brown. Even the outfit reflected her, a white cropped wide broad tailed jacket with a pink interior and color, a brown corset underneath exposing her hips, brown pants with a dark belt and white heeled boots on her feet. An assortment of beads around her neck as an accessory and black gloves on her hands.**

**She bent down and picked up his hat, dusting it off before putting it on his head. A snowman in between them, made to look like her, especially with brown and pink eyes.**

Yang clenched her fists at the sight of the woman, the memories of fighting her still in her mind.

"Who's that?" Nora asked, having never seen the woman before.

"Neopolitan. Roman Torchwick's partner in crime." Watcher replied.

"Really? I mean she looks anything but a criminal. Look at her!" Nora said, gesturing to the ice cream themed woman.

"Wait, Neopolitan? As in ice cream?" Yang asked to which Watcher nodded. The blonde sat quite for a second…before she began to chuckle slightly.

"She is a literal walking ice cream pun." The brawler said.

"**A time of year when everyone is nice and loving and everyone 'cares' about one another," Roman started with a sarcastic tone and doing quotes with his hand, "But no one cares about me!" He stomped the ground and crossed his arms at the last part. Neo stood in place listening to his rant before she pulled out a sign out of…somewhere.**

'**I think you're alright!' The sign said as Neo smiled at her partner.**

"Where did she get that sign?" Weiss asked, not seeing where she would hide it.

"And why isn't she speaking?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is mute…in most of the worlds. In some, she just likes to troll people." Watcher answered.

"I find Roman whining about like a kid really funny. I mean, a criminal acts like a child! Imagine that!" Yang said as she laughed at Chibi Torchwick.

"**Nagh!" he groaned loudly, scaring Neo to throwing her sign away, "I wish I could cancel this stupid holiday for good. But stealing all the presents and decorations won't do. No." Neo rolled her eyes at his words while one of snowman's eyes began to fall. She put it back in its place.**

"**The holiday isn't about the material possessions. They are about the spirit of the season and nothing can stop that." He looked and sounded defeated at the last point, "Until NOW! HAHAHA!" He suddenly shouted as he jumped up.**

"Oh please, what can he possibly have that will break the holiday season?" Weiss asked, not seeing how he could do it.

"**BEHOLD!" He shouted as he and Neo looked at an invention in front of them…which was basically a vacuum cleaner made to look evil, "The Spirit Sucker!" And had a stupid name apparently.**

"The only thing that sucks is its name." Yang said hearing the stupid name.

"And its design." Blake added, seeing the goofy design.

**Neo seemed to think that as well as she pulled out a sign.**

'**What sucks is the name.' She had a deadpan look as she pulled that out, not impressed with the name. **

"Even she agrees with me." Yang said, popping a popcorn into her mouth.

"**With this device, I'm gonna suck the holiday spirit out of each and every little miserable brat in Beacon!" Neo had an evil grin on her face at that, "Then, Nondescript Winter Holiday will be ruined forever!" The snowman behind them began to melt as Neo clapped at his plan while Roman laughed maniacally. **

"**Come on Neo. Tis the season for sorrow!"**

"This has to be THE dumbest and most ridiculous evil plan I have ever heard." Weiss said with deadpan eyes.

"Well, this is the entire point of this world. Everything is happy, shiny but also…REALLY dumb. You should see the time Weiss used her grandma's tricycle to win a race against Ruby and Yang." Watcher said, causing Yang and Nora to laugh. Weiss had an indignant look as she heard that.

"I bet that tricycle had a stupid name as well!" Ruby said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"It does. 'Stardust'." The seven paused for a second…before Yang, Nora and Ruby burst out laughing. Pyrrha giggled slightly while Blake and Ren had small smiles on their faces.

"Stardust?! Seriously?!" Yang asked while looking at Weiss, "Next thing you are gonna tell me you actually had that tricycle!" Weiss looked down with a blush, causing them to stop laughing.

"Seriously?" Blake asked before Weiss glared at her.

"Hey, I didn't have any other gift from grandma so, screw you!" She said as she huffed and sat down with crossed arms. Her teammates looked at each other before they sat down.

"Sorry for that Weiss." Yang said as Weiss looked away.

"You are lucky that I can forgive my teammates." She said before she refocused on the screen.

"**And so, armed with a ray gun, his cane and hat…" the scene changed to show Sun trying to put the star on the Holiday tree. A ray gun sneaked up behind him before sucking away a glittering energy from him. He turned gray, his face turned to one of sorrow as he fell off the tree.**

"**The chibi vowed sorrow…" The scene changed to Weiss making a snow angel with a happy face outside before Roman came up and sucked away her Holiday spirit.**

Yang snickered as she saw that.

"Hehe, 'snow angel'." She said, imitating Jaune's voice. Weiss gave her a deadpan look, completely unimpressed.

"Really?" She asked, to which Yang just shrugged.

"…**And delivered just that." Yang and Blake stood next to a large present, looking flattered. The box opened as the Spirit Sucker sucked away their Holiday Spirit, leaving both girls tired, unenthusiastic and sad.**

**Ruby stood in the kitchen with a cookie in hand ready to eat it…before Roman came in and sucked away not only her spirit but also the chocolate chips on the cookie.**

"**Aww, what's the point?" She asked with big teary eyes. Though, she seemed sadder at the loss of the chips than her spirit.**

"Aww, poor me." Ruby said, looking at the kicked puppy look on her Chibi's face.

"Somehow, I have a feeling you pity her for losing the chocolate more than her spirit." Nora said.

"Of course! Cookies without chocolate chips are not true cookies!" Ruby declared, while her team rolled their eyes at their leader's behavior.

'And this is my leader/sister.' they thought, with Weiss wondering how she is supposed to introduce her to her sister.

**Roman laughed evilly as he stood next to a giant bag.**

"**We did it Neo! Nondescript Winter Holiday is ruined!" He said, sounding as if he earned a million Lien.**

"You are a monster!" Nora shouted at him with the others confused as to why she would do that.

"**All that's left now is to dispose of this giant bag of Holiday Spirit." He said as he pulled at it while Neo pushed it, unable to move it.**

"**Need any help?" Roman's eyes snapped open as he heard Ruby's voice behind him. He turned around seeing RWBY looking at him.**

"**Huh? But-you-how?! What are you kids doing? You are supposed to feel miserable and sad, now willing to help!" He said, being slightly dramatic as Neo watched from behind the bag.**

"**Well, you sapped our Nondescript Winter Holiday spirit…"**

"Which is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard in my life." Weiss muttered with crossed arms.

"**But, that doesn't mean we don't still love each other and want to help people," Yang said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, we're not mean." Weiss said, arms crossed.**

"**Not all of us at least." Blake said with a smile, prompting Weiss to frown at her.**

"**So do you need help with whatever it is you're doing?" Ruby asked again.**

"Aww, look at them acting so cute and friendly! I just want to reach out and squeeze them!" Ruby said, seeing their interactions while the rest chuckled.

"I do agree with chibi Yang here. You lost your spirit but doesn't mean you can't help people." Pyrrha said, earning a chuckle from Watcher.

"Oh boy."

"**Wha-?" Roman stood shocked at their answer, "I-I-I don't need help! I don't need any of you! He seemed to have a mental breakdown as he reached towards the bag and grabbed it.**

"**Leave me alone!"**

"**But in that moment, the mean Chibi stopped, the holiday sack had apparently popped." Apparently, Roman pulled at it too much and the sack had a little tear. Glowing white spirit energy came out like wisps towards Roman who had swirly eyes and held his head.**

"**And suddenly Torchwick heard himself say:" Roman's expression changed to one of happiness as his body glowed with the positive spirit of the holiday, "I think my heart grew three sizes today."**

"That's…one of the most heartwarming, yet cringeworthy and weird things I have ever heard in my life." Weiss said with a blank look.

"I want to feel good for him, but he said it so funnily I can't help but laugh." Yang said, giggling at his face.

"How does a heart grow three sizes?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It just does Pyrrha. It just does." Watcher said, waiting for the moment.

"**What am I doing? What have I done?" he looked genuinely shocked at his actions, "Take back all your spirit and let's have some fun." He aimed his weapon at the sack and shot it, causing it to explode. The stolen spirit came out and fell like snow to the ground. The team looked up to see the beautiful sigh with Ruby standing next to Roman.**

"**Oh, Torchwick, we're so sorry if you felt left out earlier. All you have to do is say so." She said, cheerfully.**

"**Well, Red, I might still try to kill you and all your friends from time to time, but I'm sorry for being such a gr-" He suddenly stopped as his pupils shrank, "Such a-" His hand went to his chest as a heartbeat is heard. He fell to the ground clutching his chest and his cane.**

"**Ow." **

"**You okay?" Ruby asked, confused.**

"**I can't feel my left arm." Was all he said before he fell. Neo came up beside him holding a sign with an 'Uh-oh' on it. Seconds later, an ambulance came up and took Torchwick.**

"**You know, I guess having your heart suddenly grow three sizes isn't very good for your body." Ruby said, nonchalantly.**

"I expected that the moment he said it." Blake said, not at all surprised.

"Yeah, stories like these say it as a metaphor but something like that can be really dangerous." Watcher said, shaking his head.

'How the hell did the Grinch survive having his heart grow that fast? He should be dead within several weeks if that were to happen.' He thought with a sigh.

"**Hey gang," Jaune said as they looked over to see JNPR standing wearing sweaters.**

"**You guys are all ready to look for a perfect holiday tree?" Nora asked, wearing a blue sweater.**

"**What?" Ruby asked, not knowing what they were talking about.**

"**Wait, which parody are we doing?" Jaune asked, seeing the absence of sweaters on RWBY.**

"**Not whichever one you're doing." Weiss said. After that RWBY with Jaune realizing what she meant.**

"**Ah, good grief." His palm met his face as Zwei barked right beside him.**

"Even Zwei looks super cute. I wish we could see more of this world." Ruby said as the lights came back on. The screen ejected a card which expanded to show RWBY and JNPR standing next to each other with the words Chibi right on top of them.

"Don't get up yet. I think there is still a world to show." Watcher said and true to his words, the lights dimmed again with the screen glowing.

**A single room with shelves, tables, chairs and a bed. Lights decorated the room, with pictures of Santa and trees. The room seemed no different than the standard dorm room seen in Beacon, but it had one little difference. Or rather, differences.**

**Behind a small rock on a table, a small house stood, fit for toys. Suddenly, the door opened and a tiny hand reached out. The other hand reached out as well before the upper body revealed itself fully. A tiny Jaune Arc crawled out of the house with all his strength, looking no different, with the exception of bunny ears on his head and better armor.**

Squeals sounded out, nearly deafening Ren as he tried to cover his poor ears.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! HE IS SO ADORABLE!" Ruby shouted, looking at the tiny version of Jaune trying to escape a house.

"Look at him Pyrrha! Look at him!" Nora said, excitedly shaking Pyrrha. The red haired champion had a dumb smile on her face as she looked at the Jaune on screen, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Cute." She whispered, wanting to hug tiny Jaune for all that he was worth.

"Bunny faunus? Really?" Yang asked, giggling and cooing at the adorable chibi Jaune.

"I can hold myself, I can hold myself." Weiss said to herself, while Blake chuckled.

'This is cuter than the last world.' She thought as Watcher smiled at the sight of a different Chibi Jaune.

**The blonde bunny-eared young Chibi tried his best to crawl out of the house. But as soon as he managed to get a meter away from the front door, he got pulled inside. In the house, he sighed as he lay at the bottom of a pile. The pile actually being his family.**

**At the top lay his oldest sister, a woman with blonde hair a shade lighter than his and lighter blue eyes. She had a red shirt on with a white top tank underneath and orange pants. She lay content at the top hugging her siblings.**

**Next to her lay his second oldest sister. Her blonde hair is a shade darker though but the same shade of blue eyes as his. A beige vest over orange top and light brown trousers on her legs and orange boots on her feet. She also seemed to have a wedding ring on her hand.**

**At the right of the pile, his tomboyish sister lay with drool coming out of her mouth. Her hair is a shade lighter than his with the same blue eyes. A green sleeveless hoodie on her upper body and a pair of brown pants on her lower part with brown boots. A small band-aid on her cheek as she lay with a firm grip on her siblings**

**The twin sisters of the family lay on either sides of him. Both wearing the same long sleeved blue shirts, black jackets and black pants with black boots. Their hairs put in a ponytail as they cuddled up to him.**

**His most feminine sister lay next to the twins, her hair several shades darker than his and more unkempt. She wore a light purple blazer and dark pink skirt. With a content smile, she wrapped her arm around her sister and lay content.**

**Finally, his smartest sister lay on the left next to Saphron, glasses on her face and a headband on her head. She wore a blue shirt under a white blazer and blue skirt with knee high blue boots. **

**The sisters lay atop their brother, their bunny ears twitching as they stirred in their sleep.**

"AWW! SO CUTE!" Nora said, seeing the sibling pile.

"So that's how his sisters look." Yang said, seeing the different outfits and faces.

"I don't know if I should be jealous that he has such a good relationship with his siblings or glad that I don't have to deal with that many." Weiss said, seeing how close the siblings were.

"I don't think I can live with seven Yangs at once." Ruby said, shivering at the thought of that many sisters.

"So two of them are twins huh? Well, I guess that his mother had a bit of an easier time if what we are seeing is true." Yang said, still amazed that a woman could endure that much.

**Jaune rolled his eyes as he tried to get out of the pile, hands clawing at the ground in an effort to get out. No matter how he tried though, his sisters wouldn't let go or get up .He wanted to go out dammit! It was Christmas! No way was he missing that!**

**He pondered on what to do, leaning on his hand and tapping the ground. He could try using his sword to escape, but his sisters didn't let him move. He could try crawling out again but that wouldn't work too. He needed help. Any kind of help.**

**A pat on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his nephew Adrian poking and patting his cheek and giggling at him.**

Now there was cooing as the females looked at the baby.

"Oh, who's a good little boy!" Weiss couldn't hold it in and with wide eyes cooed at the baby as did Yang.

"Adrian Cotta-Arc. Jaune's nephew, though I should note that in some instances he is also his son." Watcher said, bringing an awkward silence into the room. It persisted for several seconds with grasshoppers cricketing.

"Uh, when you say 'son' you mean Jaune…well…" Yang struggled to bring out words, as did the others.

"Fucked his sister?" He asked bluntly, causing them to cringe in disgust.

"Well, yes and no. In many worlds, his sister Saphron is married to a woman and because they wanted a child, they decided to use two methods. Artificial Insemination or In vitro Fertilization."

"What are those?" Ruby asked, confused at the hard sounding words.

"Artificial Insemination is when doctors use sperm from an unknown donor or close man and deliver it directly to the cervix or womb of a woman. In vitro Fertilization is a medical procedure where the egg is fertilized with a sperm outside the body. Usually in a tube. In many worlds, Jaune volunteered to help them using either of the two, so his nephew is also his son in these cases. Although in some worlds, his sister just lets him fuck her wife and sometimes joins in as we-"

"That's enough!" Weiss shouted, her face a mix of green and red.

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear that as well on top of the shit we already see on the screen." Yang said, the others nodding as well.

"Believe it or not, 'Arcest' or Arc sibling incest is something that happens in many worlds." Watcher said, having lost any sense of morality on the subject after seeing many such worlds.

**Jaune looked at his nephew, brow raised in thought as Adrian clapped his hands. His eyes went to his sister Saphron before a lightbulb appeared over his head. Literally. There was a lit lightbulb over his head. He looked at it in confusion before throwing it away.**

**He grabbed his nephew and whispered something in his ear as his nephew giggled. Jaune then put on a pair of earbuds and put them on his ears as his nephew went to get a toy trumpet. Jaune gave a thumbs-up as his nephew took a deep breath and brought the trumpet to his mouth while his uncle started clawing out.**

**A loud, annoying sound came out of the trumpet as Jaune continued to crawl out with earbuds in both pairs of ears. His sisters though, woke up startled from the annoying sound with his twin sisters letting him go and the rest jumping away from the pile. The result is Jaune ended up launched out of the house, his body tumbling away comically and kicking up dust on his way. Finally, he skidded to a halt with his face planted on the desk.**

"Clever. Use the ears as a weak point while their guard is down." Blake said, chuckling as he saw Jaune skid to a halt.

"That's gotta hurt though." Ren said, seeing Jaune get launched out.

**Jaune stood up, rubbing his head from the impact. His hands went to his ears, rubbing them to make sure they weren't hurt. He then dusted himself and looked around, a smile on his face as he bounced on one spot. Finally, he could go outside! And he knew who exactly to go to first.**

**The scene changed to show a pair of headphones blaring music loudly, a tiny person at the center, bobbing her head to the music while she sat in one place. **

"Oh my gosh! Look at me!" Ruby said, seeing the chibi version of herself, sitting content and cute.

"Man, she is really small." Nora said seeing the girl.

"Are those your headphones?" Yang asked, seeing them.

**The Chibi sat in her new outfit, specifically made to endure cold weather. Her eyes closed, she enjoyed the beat of the song, cat ears twitching and tail swishing around and weapon discarded. She was so focused on the music, she didn't hear or see a person stalking up to her. Jaune approached her from behind, his hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, that startled her and she grabbed his hand before throwing him to the ground in a fit of panic. He groaned in pain, feeling his back hit the hardwood. **

**Ruby looked down to see herself holding Jaune's hand and him lying on the ground. She let go of his hand and yelped, before apologizing. The blonde forgave her and stood up asking her to hang out. He pointed above her, showing the decorations and her eyes widened. She grabbed his hand and used her Semblance to get to the others.**

"Well, I wonder what they are planning." Weiss said, curious as to what the two Chibi could be up to.

"Seems like a date to me." Blake said.

**Wrapped up in Ruby's petals the two sped around, eventually appearing before NPR and WBY who either lay around or seemed to be busy. The six looked up as Ruby and Jaune appeared in petals. The red caped leader began to bounce up and down, apparently trying to tell them something. Her team looked interested as Jaune continued her words, showing the decorations and spreading his arms as if telling them to do the same. The two teams looked excited especially as Weiss went to the window and saw the decorations outside.**

**The two teams then went different ways, each member beginning to get ready for the holiday event. Both teams came out wearing Christmas apparel, ready to make the big day great. The two leaders went to get more people while the rest began to get everything ready for dinner.**

"Does everyone have cat ears on their heads?" Blake asked.

"Yes, with the exception of few that is." Watcher explained as he readied a few presents for them.

**Jaune and Ruby first found Glynda and Winter hanging out in one place. The two leaders went to the adults, inviting them to an upcoming dinner. Glynda and Winter agreed to come later as the two left to search for more people.**

**They came across Raven Branwen drinking with her brother as well as Sienna Khan and Cinder. They listened to the two leaders' suggestion for a dinner, Sienna dismissing it while Cinder outright rejected. Qrow on the hand, agreed with his sister doing so albeit reluctantly.**

**After a few more minutes they then found Neopolitan next to a giant bowl of ice cream and Velvet and Coco inside a giant coffee mug. They all agreed to go to the dinner as the two leaders left to get everything ready.**

"Even an enemy like Cinder huh? Well, I guess I can't blame those two." Pyrrha said, seeing how non-threatening this world was.

**The hour came close to eleven o'clock. The two teams worked tirelessly to get the tables and snacks ready, while decorating the place heavily. They put balloons, paper snowflakes, snowmen and even ice sculptures to make everything livelier. **

**Soon enough, the guest began to come in with some reluctance and some surprising but that did not deter the holiday spirit especially with dinner coming. Jaune looked at the watch to see if he timed it right and sure enough, he did. The Chibis looked up and saw a giant hand put a giant plate with a turkey on it next to their table. After about an hour or eating, drinking and having fun, Jaune suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind and gulped as he saw his sisters looking at him with smiles hiding their anger.**

"Heh, busted." Yang chuckled, seeing the sisters.

**Jaune tried to run but his sisters caught him and piled on him again. Everyone else simply laughed as the evening dinner went exactly as planned. Jaune grumbled in his position under the pile before Ruby and Pyrrha came up and kissed his cheeks causing him to blush. His nephew then hugged his head, making him smile as the camera panned out to show the party in full swing.**

The lights lit up again as the screen spat the card out. Watcher caught it showing a picture of neko chibi RWBY and JNPR.

"That was really wholesome." Yang said, the others agreeing with her.

"Yeah, it's definitely a breath of fresh air after all these dark worlds." Ruby said as she stood up, stretching.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it. Now look behind you." Watcher said as he teleported the presents. The seven turned around and saw wrapped presents with their names on the tags. Ruby squealed and ran to hers, already tearing it open and sending ribbons and paper everywhere.

"Happy Holidays! I decided to give you all presents for your first Christmas." He said as Ruby pulled out a new version of her outfit as well as attachments of some kind.

"That's a modified version of your outfit, now with a more durable material to make sure it doesn't tear off or burn. The attachments are for your weapon's rifle part as well as sharpeners for the scythe's blades. Trust me, you will like them." Watcher said as Ruby admired the outfit. The chest area seemed to be bigger which caused her to have a smile. She grabbed the attachments and watched in awe as they seemingly attached themselves onto Crescent Rose, the blades sharpened to a ridiculous degree.

Nora rushed at her own present and tore it open to reveal a black jacket with a heart on the back as well as a blade next to it.

"The jacket has lightning woven into it if you ever need it and the blade is for your hammer. Now you can both smash with one side and cut with the other." Nora put the jacket on, feeling the lightning surge through her. The blade attached itself to her hammer, seamlessly merging and turning the hammer into an axe-hammer hybrid. She tried turning it into a grenade launcher and the axe turned into a bayonet below the barrel.

"Awesome!" Nora shouted as she turned it into the melee weapon again and raised it above her, "I rename you Storm Breaker! For you shall help me break legs with the ferocity of the Storm!" Lightning ran up her body and bounced off her weapon making her look cool.

"My turn!" Yang said as she opened hers, revealing a pair of gloves and yellow boots, "Cool!" She put the gloves on and watched in awe as they seemed to merge with Ember Celica. She put the boots on and watched as they extended up to her knees.

"An upgrade for Ember Celica, now the bracers are attached to gloves and can turn into gloves that protect your forearms. The knuckle parts have metal pieces to increase damage and the boots can turn into greaves to help you against opponents specializing in kicks as well as protect your ankles." Watcher explained, seeing Yang whistle at the upgrades. She weaponized her gloves and watched as the gloves turned into gauntlets, protecting her hands. She punched and stared in wonder as two shells flew out instead of one.

"Double barrel? Cool!" She said as Weiss opened her own present. Within lay a white dress and an attachment to Mirtenaster.

"Great design." Weiss said, inspecting the dress before putting the attachment to Mirtenaster. The attachment strengthened the blade.

"The dress has several armored parts on it to help you if you run out of aura and the attachment makes the blade sharper and stronger." She nodded in thanks as Blake pulled out a redesigned version of her outfit. It looked a lot like ninja clothing, the faunus raised an eyebrow before taking a chain out of her box.

"Thought you might need ninja clothing in the future, the chain is for Gambol Shroud, you can use it instead of the bow when it is in a kusarigama mode." The chains attached themselves onto her weapon as Blake pulled the weapon out and put it in a kusarigama mode before swinging it around. The chain rattled as the black haired girl pulled it, the weapon firing before Blake returned it.

"Thanks, I guess." Blake told him and he nodded. Ren opened his and found some armor for his outfit, specifically for the feet and hands and an upgrade for Storm Flowers. He put the armor on, feeling the slight weight change while the upgrade gave Storm Flowers grappling hooks.

"Some armor for the martial artist and hooks in order to get closer to your enemies." The magenta-eyed boy nodded in thanks as he put his weapon away.

Finally, Pyrrha opened hers and found a new outfit for herself, the armor now extended to her arms instead of just her upper body. A pair of jeans with armor on the thigh parts and an upgrade for Milo.

"Thought you might need a new outfit cause yours basically screams 'look up my skirt and chest'." She blushed at that as she put the outfit down and the upgrade attached itself to her spear, "Blade attachment really. Allows the blade to be sharper and in rifle mode, gives you a bayonet." True to his words, the red blade covered the spear's own blade and turned into bayonet in the rifle form.

"Thank you. We appreciate your presents." Pyrrha said with the rest nodding.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just thought I could help you to prepare for the future." Watcher said before he grinned, "Hey Ren, Nora, look up." The two looked confused before they looked up and saw an ornament hanging over their heads.

"What's that?" Nora asked, looking at it.

"Mistletoe, there is a tradition that whoever stands under it must kiss the other person standing under it." He said, a grin beneath his mask. The two partners saw that they stood under it together, causing them to blush.

"Oh, um, well…" Nora stammered as she looked down while Ren had a small blush on his cheeks. The man looked at the host who urged him to kiss Nora, he gulped and grabbed his partner's chin, forcing her to look up before he kissed her. The hammer maiden's eyes widened slightly before she melted into the kiss while the others looked happy for their friends.

"Told ya they would kiss. Pay up Weiss." Yang said as the heiress grumbled and handed 20 Lien to the blonde. She pocketed it as the pair stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"So…I guess we're together-together now?" Nora asked as Ren looked at her with a black look before bringing his finger to her nose.

"Boop." She smiled and hugged him while Watcher chuckled.

"Well, come on. There is a whole buffet of food for the holidays in the kitchen." He said as he gestured to them to follow. The seven followed him before a portal appeared and a present hit Watcher on his face. He picked it up and saw a letter on the side.

"Happy Holidays, dork. Signed, R." Watcher read before he opened the present, pulling out a photo. He smiled as he saw it and looked up.

"Happy Holidays to you too, R." he said as he and the others went to the kitchen.

* * *

R sat on the couch of her room, playing with her weapon and watching TV. A portal appeared and a small present came out of it. She picked it up and opened it to reveal a red scarf.

"Here is your present R. Happy Holidays." She read the letter attached to it and scoffed, recognizing Watcher's handwriting. She put the scarf on and looked back at the screen.

"Welcome to Dates with Destiny! A dating show where our man guy, Yuki Azure will have dates with many females within and outside Remnant!" Rick Sanchez on the TV said as R chuckled.

"I wonder if I should apply myself as a candidate. Could be fun, I hope the guy can be a good challenge with his Semblance." R said as she drank from a bottle of whiskey, while seeing Jaune dating a girl called Lapis and could sense Pyrrha's jealousy.

"Glad that he is not chasing Weiss though." She said as she turned up the volume and continued to watch, her room decorated with Christmas themed decorations.

She then turned to the audience reading this fanfic.

"Happy Holidays to you all! May you all be good people! Now get the fuck out of my room!" She threw a bottle at the camera, breaking it and it fell to the ground.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Well, here is your Holiday Special chapter. Tis the season to be jolly so why not show Chibis? I admit, I just wanted to lighten things up with this chapter to not make everything so angsty after the last chapter. Yes, I gave the teams presents, minor things to help them out really.**

**Quick question: Who liked how Whitley was portrayed in the last two Volumes? Honestly, RT subverted my expectations with him. I expected him to be an irredeemable brat but he ended up being a lonely child who simply wanted love from his family. He has everything…and yet he has nothing at the same time. Wealth and Reputation? One mistake can ruin it all. Father? Kind of a manipulative bastard. Mother? Drunk neglect. Sisters? Both left him. I can't help but draw comparisons with Jaune. They are both younger brothers and have families who have a lot of history but one is happy while the other is miserable. I wish they had more interactions with each other, it might have helped Whitley.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I will see you all later. Also, ****Happy Holidays everyone! May the next year be better than the last (naïve I know, but I'm tired of being a pessimist).**


End file.
